Der verlorene Kontinent
by Codified Likeness Utility
Summary: Kurz nach dem Sandra einen Stein an den Kopf geworfen worden ist wacht sie im SGC wieder auf. Dort sind gerade alle eifrig auf der Suche nach Atlantis. Tja, und Anubis versucht nebenbei auch noch die Erde zu vernichten.
1. Prolog

So da bin ich wieder! Ich bin endlich dazu gekommen die FF zu überarbeiten. Zwar nicht ganz aber wenigsten ist jetzt ein Prolog dabei! _gg_

Wie üblich gehört mir nichts, leider. Geld will ich damit auch nicht verdienen, aber Spenden sind immer gern gesehen.

„ ... ", jemand redet. (Ui, das ist mal was neues)

‚ ... ', jemand denkt. (Hm, ich kenne Junge bzw. Männer die können so was nicht)

( ... ), Kommentar oder Worterklärung.

Mein Charakter denkt allgemein viel und so erspare ich mir die lästigen Zeichen!

Nachtengel

* * *

**Prolog **

**Ich habe in letzter Zeit so seltsame Gedanken.  
Ist das jetzt nur ein Traum oder nicht?**

**Real ... or not?**

_Now the day has come.  
We are forsaken this time._

_We lived our lives in our paradise,  
as gods we shaped the world around.  
No borderlines we'd stay behind,  
though balance is something fragile._

_While we thought we were gaining,  
we would turn back the tide, it sill slips away.  
Our time has run out, our future has died,  
there's no more escape._

_Now the day has come,  
we are forsaken,  
there's no time anymore.  
Life will pass us by,  
we are forsaken,  
we're the last of our kind._

_The sacrifice was much too high,  
our greed just made us all go blind.  
We tried to hide what we feared inside.  
Today is the end of tomorrow._

_As the sea started rising,  
the land that we'd conquered just washed away.  
Although we all have tried to turn back the tide,  
it was all in vain._

_Now the day has come,  
we are forsaken,  
there's no time anymore.  
Life will pass us by, we are forsaken  
only ruins stay behind._

_Now the day has come.  
We are forsaken this time._

_Now the day has come,  
we are forsaken,  
there's no time anymore._

_Now the day has come.  
The day has come ...  
The day has come ..._

**Wer sich überall zu Hause fühlt,  
ist nirgends daheim.**

(russisches Sprichwort)

_So das war es vom Prolog! Wir sehen uns ja dann im nächsten Kapitel!_


	2. Hilfe, ich bin bekloppt

So wieder da! _endlich geschafft hab weiter zu korrigieren_

Nachtengel

* * *

**1. Hilfe ich bin bekloppt**

Verschwommen. Mehr sah ich nicht. Nach weiterem blinzeln meldete mein Gehirn Kopfschmerzen. Okay, nach dem der eigene große Bruder eine großen Fossilienstein nach mir geworfen hatte, der auch noch meiner war, ist das ja nichts neues. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf das ich stand. Das trieb mich an meine Sehkraft zu verbessern und da nach mehrerem blinzeln sah ich wieder klar. Okayyyyyy, also so viele Betten und medizinischen Schnickschnack hatte mein Zimmer auf keine fall und die Betonwände erst. Rohleitung? Ähm, hallo? Wo bin ich hier gelandet?

Überall wuselten Leute rum rannten hin und her. Naja, wenigstens schnallten sie nicht das ein ganz normales Mädchen das eigentlich einen Schädelbruch haben sollte, total verpeilt im Zimmer stand. Gut, das mit dem Normal nehm ich ganz schnell wieder zurück. Das traf auf keinen Fall zu. So also eigentlich hab ich braune Haare mit kupferne Strähnen. Das waren nicht meine Haare! Nein, ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern meine Haare weiß gefärbt zu haben!

Hm, ziemlich fit der Körper. Wegen der weißen Haare nahm ich an das ich doch ziemlich alt sein musste, aber irgendwie sah ich doch aus wie Anfang zwanzig. Also doch jung. Dachte ich zumindest, den meine Gehirn verneinte ‚jung' sofort und schickte mir die Antwort: „Du bist 8928 Jahre alt!". Ich versuchte nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken, das einzige was mir einfiel ‚ Pfff, du bist bekloppt!'. Trotzdem hatte ich das Gefühl Bäume ausreißen zu können. Tja, dafür fiel die Kleidung ein wenig knapp aus. Mehr als einen BH ohne Träger gab es nicht für oben und unten hatte einen Minirock an dem so ein komischer Tuchstreifen runterhang. Schuhe fehlten. Ein Armreif und noch zwei Fußreifen. Toll super. Ah ja die Kette hatte ich fast vergessen. Ich schätze ein Lapislazuli oder auch Atlantisstein genannt. Er war sechseckig geschliffen der unten einen Knick machte und spitz zuging. Für einen Mord war er leider zu stumpf.

Aus Gewohnheit und in Stresssitiuationen strich ich mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Menno, nicht mal Strähnen im Gesicht, den die Haare, eigentlich meine Haare waren schön sauber zu einem französischen Zopf geflechtet der bis zur Taille ging. Toll, das wird ein generve beim Haarewaschen und kämmen. Wenigstens blieb mir mein Sarkasmus erhalten, sonst würd ich ganz durchdrehen.

So und jetzt war ich in einen unbekannten Raum ohne Fenster, der wahrscheinlich in einem unbekanntem Gebäude ohne Fenster lag, dieses Gebäude lag wahrscheinlich in einem unbekannten Dorf oder Stadt, die Stadt oder das Dorf lag wahrscheinlich in einem mir nicht bekannten Bundesstaat. Der Bundesstaat lag wahrscheinlich in einem mir bekannten Land und das Land lag sehr gewiß auf einen mir sehr bekanntem Kontinent.

So dann bleiben wir einfach mal da stehen zu viel Aufmerksamkeit ist nie gut!(Wundert euch ned! Ich sage häufig wir, selbst wenn ich nur eine Person meine!) ‚Lalala', summte ich in Gedanken, so langsam hatte ich keine Lust mehr rumzustehen. Ja, und Gott oder wer auch immer da oben ist, muss mich gleich beim Wort nehmen den just in diesem Augenblick rammte mich jemand. „Woahhhhh", entfiel es mir noch bevor dieser JEMAND auf mir lag. Super Situation... „Verzeihung, ich habe sie nicht gesehen", grummelte er. „Ja, als würde man mich übersehen...", brummte ich sarkastisch. Verschreckt schlug ich die Hände vor den Mund. Mensch ich Plappermaul so habe ich nicht gerade dazu beigetragen unbemerkt zu bleiben.

„Wie?", kam es von gegenüber. „Öhhh,... nichts...", stotterte ich zusammen. „Hey, wer sind den Sie? Sie sehen aber nicht aus wie ein Mensch? Wie kommen Sie hier her", sprach er streng, rappelte sich auf und zog mich hoch. „Wenn ich das wüsste wäre ich um einiges schlauer", grummelte ich ihn an und sah auch das erste mal in sein Gesicht. Oho, jetzt bist du übergeschnappt. Daniel Jackson? Woah,...wo sind die Männer in weiß. Steh ich auf Drogen? Neee, das müssen die folgen vom fliegendem Fossilienstein sein. Oder? Hm, hab ich sonst noch was genommen?

Drogen?

Nicht das ich wüsste!

Überhöhter Alkoholkonsum?

Hm, da wär ich mir nicht so sicher...

Fernsehshow?

Au ja, gleich sagt der Typ: „VERARSCHT"

Halluzinationen?

Naja, so ein Schlag auf den Kopf kann schon einiges bewirken!

Abgekratzt?

Na toll, wo hat meine Gehirn den Gedanken her? Ich versuch es mal mit kneifen.

„Au", enfuhr es mir nach dem ich mit in den Arm gekniffen habe. Und der Fernsehfutzi kam auch nicht. So ein Mist! Obwohl davon hab ich immer geträumt. Naja, in dieser miesen Situation wär ich aber lieber vor meinem PC... „Goa'Uld!", rief Daniel. Oh, Scheiße jetzt war ich verloren! Zwei Soldaten kamen und packen mich. „HEY! Ich bin kein Goa'Uld!", schrie ich Doktor Jackson an und zerrte an den Soldaten. „LASST MICH LOS!", brüllte ich weiter. Eine Frau die ich als Dr. Fraiser erkannte kam angerannt. „Nein! Ich will ned da rein, lasst mein Hirn in Ruhe. Röntgt doch euch selbst!", sagte ich ein wenig leiser. Computertomographie wollten die machen, schätzte ich. Ich schätze auch mit dem Namen, die stecken mir halt in so ne Röhre und schauen ob sie ein Goa'Uld in meinem Gehirn breit gemacht hat. Und nochmals fing ich an zu strampeln, der Gedanke gefiel mir nicht. Mein Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren an einem Fluchtplan. Sehr neue Strategien kamen zum Vorschein. Die ich lieber nicht weiter erkläre. Die Soldaten hielten mich unter den Armen fest...das war es! Ich zog mich hoch so das ich kopfüber an den Soldaten hing.

Danach schlug ich die Beine auseinander. Ich zielte auf ihre Köpfe doch bevor sie erreichte ließen sie mich los. Wurde eine ziemlich harte Bruchlandung. Bunte Sterne tanzten vor meinem Augen. Den Rest des Körpers spürte ich kaum noch. Aus den bunten Sternen wurden große schwarze Sterne, die am Ende alles Licht verschluckten. ‚Ziemlich Dunkel', war meine letzter Gedanke bevor es ins tiefe nichts ging.


	3. Hilfe, es wird noch schlimmer

**2. Hilfe es wird noch schlimmer**

Hey, wo kommt die Stadt her? Äh, ich meine Ruinen! Hm, Menschenstatuen in riesenform, zerfallene Türme, ein Steinkreis äh korrigiere Stargate... usw. Viele Zeichen waren in den Wänden, später nach dem ich schon ein wenig rumgestreift bin sah ich einen Haufen Bücher. Dort waren seltsame Zeichen die sich aber von den Wänden unterschieden, den die an den Wände waren einfach nur Verzierung, die in den Büchern konnte ich aber wie ne Zeitung lesen. Ein paar waren auch in Englisch, aber ich konnte es kaum lesen! Hey, nur weil ich ne 4 im Zeugnis hab heißt das noch lange nicht das ich total verblödet in der Sprache bin immerhin lerne ich schon seit 4 Jahren Englisch! Tja, und so waren sie wertlos für mich und ich warf sie in die Ecke.

Aber Jackson hat doch Englisch mit mir geredet? Hm, Fragen über Fragen...so ein Mist und ne Antwort hab ich nicht! Aber wie kamen englische Bücher hierher. Erinnert mich irgendwie an Atlantis – The Lost Empire und wie! Sah fast genauso aus. Naja, eigentlich war es die Stadt. Langsam wurde ich echt wütend erst im SGC und nu war ich in Atlantis! Ein wenig einsam würde ich sagen. Kein Mensch zu sehen! Waren Atlanter überhaupt Menschen? Natürlich! Nur weil die Stadt vor fast 9000 Jahren abgesoffen war heißt das nicht das sie außerirdische sind.

Zügig ging ich in Richtung Thronsaal vom Film her wusste ich das dort der Weg zum ‚Herz von Atlantis' war. Tatsächlich als ich dort ankam und mich in den Punkt vom Atlantiszeichen reinstellte sank der Boden ein. Nach einiger Zeit stand ich unten über einen riesigen unterirdischen See. Das Wasser war klar und grau da es die Felsen widerspiegelte. Doch an der Decke hing ein Kristall um den die Könige der alten Zeit schwebten. Die Kinnlade klappte runter, es war überwältigend schön. Nach 2 – 3 Minuten fasste ich mir ein Herz und brachte ein „Woah" raus.

Auf dem Weg zum See verschwamm alles. Es ging in Wellen auf und vor mir war ne graue Betondecke. Der Boden auf dem ich plötzlich lag war ziemlich weich! Okay, inzwischen war es ein Bett! Die Kopfschmerzen bei der Anreise hatten sich durch meine Bruchlandung verdoppelt. „Super toll! Langsam weiß ich echt nicht mehr was Wirklichkeit ist und was Traum!", krächzte ich aus vertrockneter Kehle. Hö? Seit wann ist meine Stimme so trocken? Naja, kommt wahrscheinlich vom lange nichts trinken! Ich richtete mich also ein wenig wankend auf und vor mir auf dem Boden krabbelte ein Daniel Jackson und eine gewisse Samantha Carter. „Hey ihr Teppichkrabbler was wird das?", rief ich ihnen zu.

Beide schauten mich fragend an. „Sag mal red ich chinesisch?", kam es ein wenig empört von mir. So richtig bildlich konnte ich mir die entstehenden Fragezeichen auf ihren Köpfen sehen. Daniel richtete sich auf und fragte ganz langsam: „Wer-Bist-Du?". Setzte natürlich reichlich Zeichensprache ein. Was mir auffiel es war nicht Englisch. Wohl ägyptisch. Aber-ich-bin-kein-Goa'Uld. „Ich ähhh ich bin...Aylah!", natürlich gebrauchte ich auch viel Zeichensprache, fühlte mich aber ziemlich unterentwickelt dabei. Natürlich war es nicht mein richtiger Name aber ich musste ihnen ja auch nicht unter die Nase binden das ich eigentlich Sandra hieß!

„Aylah?", wiederholte er und zeigte auf mich. Ich nickte. Es war deprimierend, das größte Genie aller Zeiten, das jede tote Sprache perfekt beherrscht, das Stargate entschlüsselt hat, versteht nicht mal einfaches Englisch. Halt, ich kann nicht Englisch lesen, wer sagt dann das ich Englisch rede? Oho, kann es sein das ich ihn mit Atlantisch zutexte? Hm, ist ja irgendwie logisch. Atlantisch ist die Grundbasis jeder Sprache somit verstehe ich auch alles was er redet. Uhhhh und wie spreche ich jetzt Englisch? Jeden einzelnen Winkel meines Gehirns graste ich nach anderen Sprachen ab. Irgendwann im hintersten Winkel stolperte ich über einen ganzen Haufen Sprachen. So und welche ist welche? Chinesisch, neeeeee! Russisch? Auch ned. Französisch? Salut, mon amie(Tach, meine Freunde)...nö wer gibt den die Garantie das er Franz auch kann? Aha, da ist Englisch!

„Ja, so und nun sind auch die Sprachprobleme beseitigt!", trällerte ich glücklich darüber das sie mich nun auch verstanden. Vor Schreck hüpft Daniel drei Schritte zurück und Sam schlug sich den Kopf am Schreibtisch an, als sie aufsehen wollte. Sie hatte sehr wahrscheinlich irgendwas da unten gesucht. „Du verstehst uns?", fragte er. „Ja, natürlich! Außerdem ICH-BIN-KEIN-GOA'ULD! Merk dir das!", „Das wissen wir!", kam es von Carter die sich heftig den Kopf rieb. „Nach der Untersuchung haben wir es rausgefunden! Es war gut das du Ohnmächtig dann warst so hast du dich nicht bewegt! Obwohl Janet hat sich schon sorgen um dich gemacht!", „Ach, so schnell sterbe ich nicht!". ‚Aber ein anderer wenn ich heimkomme!' fügte ich in Gedanken dazu. „So und nun?", „Du bleibst hier! Was mich wundert das du weiße Haare hast und trotzdem ein Mensch bist! Hast du sie gefärbt?", sagte Jackson. „Mit welcher Sprache hast du mit uns geredet?"(Klar, die Frage kann nur von Daniel kommen...)

Ich fuhr durch meine offenen Haare und nahm eine Strähne in die Hand und betrachtete sie genauer. Ne, sah nicht aus wie gefärbt! „Nö, eigentlich nicht!", winkte ich ab. Daniel zog beide Augenbraue hoch. „Eigentlich?", fragte Carter. Öh, tja so langsam sollte ich lernen die Klappe zu halten. „Nein, also ich habe sie nicht gefärbt! Die sind schon immer so!", korrigierte ich schnell, was Daniel dazu bracht seine Augenbraue noch weiter hochzuziehen. Bald hängen die wohl am Haaransatz. „Was?", fragte ich ihn. „Du scheinst ziemlich merkwürdig zu sein!", „Merkwürdig? Das mir ist in der Tat neu. Meine Freunde behaupten immer ich hätte einen Schlag weg!", grinste ich ihn an. „Ahja ... gut! Ich würde gerne noch mit dir weiter reden, aber du bist ja nicht besonders redselig oder hast du meine Fragen etwa unbeabsichtigt überhört? Egal! Ich muss noch was erledigen!", antwortete er locker und ging aus dem Raum.

„Aha", war mein einzigster Kommentar. Ein wenig verwirrt sah ich ihm hinterher und kratzte mich nebenbei am Hinterkopf. Ein kleines ziepen signalisierte mir das irgendetwas nicht so ganz stimmte. Und Tatsache! Man hat mir einen Infusion gemacht! Wer kommt den auf die Idee mir ne Infusion zu legen? Ich hab doch sowieso schiss vor Nadeln und Infusionen. Vor allem nach dem Blindarm- und Mandeltrauma. Sam schaute zu mir und lächelte: „Ja, Daniel ist in letzter Zeit ein wenig seltsam! Aber er hat ja auch keine Erinnerung an die Vergangenheit. Was soll's erzählst du mir vielleicht wer du bist?", „Ja, dir schon. Naja, eigentlich bin ich mir überhaupt nicht sicher ob ich es jemanden erzählen soll! Hm, okay ich sag dir wer ich bin.", „Dann schieß mal los!", stimmte sie mir zu. Ich zögerte noch einen kleinen Moment. Sollte ich ihr wirklich ALLES erzählen? Samantha war eigentlich ziemlich vertrauenswürdig, aber was wenn sie nicht so war wie in der Serie? Unsicher und stocken begann ich zu erzählen: „Ehrlich gesagt, wie ich hier herkomme das weiß ich nicht. Warum noch weniger. Das Aussehen kann ich ein wenig erklären.".

PAUSE.

„Genau ich fang mal ganz am Anfang an! Normalerweise gehe ich bin die 8. Klasse der Realschule Mering! Mering ist so ein Kuhkaff, aber es hat wenigstens eine Realschule auf die ich gehen kann. Als ich nach Hause kam war meine großer Bruder Thomas schon daheim, er ist ja auch schon im 2. Lehrjahr und das kommt selten vor. Wir stritten uns mal wieder, aber ich weiß nicht mehr warum. Komisch. Na egal! Auf jeden Fall ging ich in meine Zimmer und knallte die Tür zu. Er kam hinterher und schrie mich an. Ich brüllte er soll auf meinem Zimmer verschwinden und genau in diesem Moment sah ich wie er nach meinem Fossilienstein griff und nach mir wirft. Dem Schmerz nach, den ich kurze Zeit verspürte bevor alles schwarz wurde, muss er meinen Kopf getroffen haben. Und der Stein ist keineswegs klein! Oh, nein! Ich müsste eigentlich einen Schädelbasisbruch haben. Tja und statt dessen wache ich hier auf! Ich war sichtlich geschockt, vor allem der neue Körper und wie ich vorher rausgefunden habe die Vielfalt an Sprache die ich beherrsche. Naja, die Person die ich bin kann jede Sprache da meine ‚Muttersprache' hier die Basis für jede Sprache ist!"

Sam schaute ungläubig, sie machte den Mund auf und schloß ihn wieder. Ich war froh das sie mich nicht unterbrach, weil mich dann meine Zweifel überkamen und ich keinen Ton mehr rausbringen könnte.

„Ich meine, also ... ich fürchte ich bin eine Einwohnerin der Stadt ...", ich stockte. Sollte ich wirklich? Zweifel strömten auf mich ein, alle Alarmglocken fingen in meinem Kopf an schrill zu klingeln.

„Ich komme hier in dieser Dimension aus ... aus", mir fehlte die Kraft. Was wenn sie mit dem General oder so darüber redete. Man würde mich ausquetschen wie eine Zitrone. Ich hörte jetzt schon die Fragen. „Wo liegt die Stadt?", „Wie kann es sein das du lebst?", „Wann versankt die Stadt?", „WARUM versank sie?", „Gibt es noch andere Überlebende?". Sie Stimmen mischten sich und wurde nur noch zu quälenden Lauten.

„Mein Zuhause hier, liegt in ATLANTIS!"

_Hm, ich denke bei Sam ist so was gut aufgehoben. Sie macht mir in der Serie immer einen sehr vertrauensvollen Eindruck und den denke den sollte ich beibehalten. Naja, ich bin mir nicht sicher ob euch die Bedeutung von „komischer Kauz" was sagt? gg_

_mal ganz unauffällig auf den Knopf da unten zeig_


	4. Geschichtliches

hoellenwauwau:

Hi, erst mal! Danke, für dein Reviewauch wenn ich es teilweise total sinnlos fand...soll jetzt keine Beleidigung sein

1. Also ich weiß auch nicht um was es bei Stargate – Atlantis geht! Aber ich schreibe hier eine Mischung aus: Stargate(Serie) – Atlantis: The Lost EmpireJA, DER DISNEY FILM! – Real Life!

2. Also schau, Sandras/Aylahs Bruder wirft einen Fossilienstein nach ihr und trifft sie am Kopf dabei wird sie Ohnmächtigklar, nach sowas ist man nicht mehr hellwach, dann wacht sie im SGC auf in einem neuem Körper, naja und denkt halt das sie jetzt total irre ist. Dann wird sie ja von Daniel Jackson verdächtigt ein Goa'Uld zu sein. Sie versucht halt der Computertomographie zu entkommenja, da sag ich nur eins: LAUFT. Ärzte finden immer was und fällt dabei wieder auf den Kopf wird auch Ohnmächtig und wacht in Atlantis auf. So dann nach einer Erkundungstour IN ATLANTIS wacht sie aus dem TRAUM auf und ist wieder im SGC. Dabei lernt sie halt Daniel und Sam kennen. Hättest du genau gelesen hätte ich nicht soviel schreiben müssen...das war jetzt ein offizieller Vorwurf _gg_

3. Von Stargate – Atlantis hab ich keinen blassen Schimmer, da kannst du mir auch erzählen was du willst!

4. Sie denkt zuerst sie ist eine Außerirdische aber dann fällt ihr ein das nur weil die Stadt vor ca. 8000 Jahren untergegangen istObwohl das mit Plato's Aussage nicht übereinstimmt, aber so war des halt im Film..., ist sie noch keine Außerirdische. Aber stell dir mal vor du wachst so auf...Hm...ich glaube nicht das dir einfach so mitten einer Seriewo außerirdische vorkommen auf den ersten Gedanken kommst: „Man die Haare sind aber super gefärbt!"

5. Ja, mach ich! Handlung kommt noch, das ist ja nur die Einleitung! Warum hetzen mich alle? Es sind Ferien man!

6. Auf was bezog sich des _LOL_?

Ich hoffe ich hab dir ein kleines Licht am Tag gegeben...

Also, denk dir nichts über meine Kommentare, das bin ich halt wenn ich gute Laune hab. Total nervig und sinnlos

So, das nächste Kapitel...vielleicht mit ein wenig mehr Handlung _zu hoellenwauwau rüberschiel_

Nachtengel_ mit lampe für hoellenwauwau_

* * *

**3. Geschichtliches**

Schweigen.

2 Minuten später: Sam macht einen Ansatz: „Wie?"

„Ja, ist zwar nur eine Theorie, aber sie klingt logisch! Vor allem im Zusammenhang...der Filme aus meiner Dimension!". Sam macht diesen typischen Gesichtsausdruck ‚Aha', der wirklich ermunternd ist. „Äh, ich hoffe doch das bleibt unter uns?", schwafelte ich sie weiter zu. „Oh,...ja, klar!", kam es ein wenig langsam und knapp. „Puhhh, gut...! Kann ich auch die Infusion los haben?", „Das kann ich nicht entscheiden. Das macht Janet, sie ist die Ärztin!". Ein wenig enttäuscht und mit Hundeblick sah ich Samantha an doch die schüttelte bloß den Kopf.

„So, ich muss gehen! Ich hab noch Arbeit vor mir! Wenn Janet vorbeikommt kannst du sie ja fragen ob du die Infusion wegbekommst! Wir sehen uns!", rief sie noch und weg war sie.

Langweilig. So niemand zu reden oder sonst was nicht mal ein Fernseher. So ein Kaff. So wirklich super. Wenn niemand da ist zum reden werde ich noch in Zweifel versinken und dabei hab ich keine Flossen dabei! Mist. Hey, Jack könnte ja mal vorbeischauen, der hat doch immer so super Sprüche drauf. Wenigstens kann man ihn mit was zuquatschen was er nicht versteht. Obwohl, da kann ich mit einer Wand genauso gut reden. Teal'C? Ja, klar. Bei dem ist man ja schon froh wenn er das Wort ‚Korrekt' rausbringt. Hammond? Hm, naja das ist eine Überlegung Wert. Obwohl? Hm, bei dem gibt's ja gar nicht so viel zum aussetzen. Aber der hat bestimmt viel zu tun.

All in one: Wenn nicht gleich was passiert muss ich schreien. Vielleicht merkt ja dann einer das hier jemand total verzweifelt in einem Raum ist, der keine Fenster hat.(Man braucht wohl das nicht weiter zu führen...)

1 Stunde später:

Okay, ist ja gut. Ich habe auf das schreien verzichtet. Da wären bestimmt zu viele hergekommen und die ganzen Fragen dann auch noch. Ohhh, Nein! „Nun ich weiß nicht ob sie schon wach ist! Sam und Daniel waren vorher bei ihr, aber die sind beide schon weg!", drang es von weit her an mein Ohr, „Colonel! Sie ist kein Goa'Uld! Nach unsere Untersuchungen ist sie ein Mensch, aber ein ziemlich alter Mensch! Die Ergebnisse besagen das sie ca. 9000Jahre alt ist! ...". Ab den ‚9000 Jahren' hörte ich nicht mehr zu. Zuerst dachte ich, dass ich total bekloppt bin und nun? Sagt auch Janet das ich so alt sein muss.

„So hier ist sie!", Janet zog den Vorhang weg. „Und sie hat bestimmt kein so ein Schlangen Ding in sich?", wollte O'Neill wissen, wer sonst stellt so eine Frage? „Nein bestimmt nicht!", beruhigte ihn Janet und sah mich dabei an. „Ah, du bist wach! Das ist der Colonel möchte mit ihnen sprechen!", „Aha, okay dann soll er halt herkommen! Ich beiß nicht...immer!", „Na, dann hoffe ich doch du bist gegen Tollwut geimpft!", stimmte Jack ein. „Ähm .. krieg ich die Infusion weg?", Janet drehte sich um und schmunzelte mich an oder Jack? Wir scheinen wohl Ähnlichkeit zu haben. „Nun, die Flasche ja, aber die Nadel bleibt noch!", sie deute auf die leere 1 Liter Flasche. „Man da hatte ich aber Durst!", rutschte es mir raus und Jack fing an zu grinsen. Der ‚Doc' befreite mich von der Flasche und dem Schlauch. Na wenigstens etwas.

„So nun muss ich aber noch wissen wie du heißt!", „Aylah! Hat ihnen das Major Carter nicht gesagt?", „Nein, weil ich sie gar nicht gesehen habe wie sie gegangen ist nur ein wenig beleidigten Doktor Jackson!". Janet stellte mir weitere Fragen, bei jeder Frage musste ich genau überlegen was ich sage. Deshalb schwieg ich zu dem Thema „Wo wohnst du?", „Eltern? Geschwister? Verwandte?", „Geburtsort?". Nicht überglücklich musste Janet es akzeptieren das ich nicht alles erzählte. Nach einer Ewigkeit so schien es mir ging sie, endlich!

Jack schnappte sich einen Stuhl und stellte ihn verkehrt herum hin und setzte sich drauf, den Kopf legte auf die Rückenlehne. „So und die bist also Aylah!", fing der bedächtig an. „Ja, außer es gibt hier noch jemand der so heißt!", „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich bin Colonel Jack O'Neill!" und streckte mir die Hand entgegen, was ich erwiderte. „Aylah, wie du ja schon weißt!". „Wie kommst du den hierher?", „Ähm, das weiß Major Carter und das sollte genügen! Ich will keine verrückten hinter mir herlaufen haben!", „Ach so und ich bin verrückt?", „Vielleicht!", „Hm, hast du was geschichtliches an dir?", „Jap!", „Dann brauchst du nur vor Daniel Angst zu haben ich bin in der Sache ganz ruhig! Geschichte ist so interessant wie die Herstellung von Knöpfen!", „Oh...". Ich glaube dieses gespielte ‚Oh' nahm er mir nicht ganz ab. Natürlich wusste ich das ihm Geschichte so viel interessierte wie das fliegen eines Vogels.

Wohl oder übel musste ich die ganze Story wieder erzählen. Ein wenig skeptisch sah er mich an, aber seine Antwort war nur: „Die Geschichte klingt so absurd das sie gar nicht gelogen sein kann!". Naja, so überzeugend klang nun er wieder nicht, aber es gab keinen weiteren Ärger. Er stand auf, verabschiedete sich mit der gleichen Begründung wie Samantha und ging.

Nach einer wieder allzu langen Zeit alleine kam eine Assistentin von Janet und fragte nach meinem Befinden. Ich sagte das es mir gut ginge und ob ich aufstehen dürfte und mich ein wenig umsehen kann. Sie nickte mir uns zeigte auf den Stapel Klamotten die auf dem leeren Bett neben mir waren, daneben lag meine Kette. Warum nicht meine andere Kleidung?. Erst als sie verschwunden war schlug ich die Decke zurück und bemerkte das ich nur dieses Engelskleid anhatte(das hinten nur am Hals zusammen Gebunden wird(damit ich dich besser erwürgen kann)). So sah ich ja aus wie ein Militärfutzi ohne Auszeichnung. Tja und nach dem ich es anhatte sah ich wirklich so aus. Zum Kotzen fand ich. Grummelnd und niedergeschlagen ging ich hinaus auf den Gang und beschloß mal so rumzuschauen. Vielleicht läuft mir ja ein Tok'Ra über den weg! Und dann? Soll ich mit dem ein Schwätzchen Anfangen wer ich bin? Oder was ich hier mache? Ne, darauf verzichte ich lieber.

Nach einer weile merkte ich auch das ich mich verirrt hatte. War ja sowas von klar! Ich armer Schlucker muss mich jetzt auch noch verirren! Aber die Gänge sahen ja auch sowas von gleich aus. Beton mit Rohre rechts. Beton mit Rohre links. Wie kann man sich nur den Weg hier zu seinem Quartier merken? Sind das alles Genies? Nein, O'Neill ganz gewiss nicht! Das rumirren zog sich in die Länge, da ich ja keine Uhr hatte oder sonst was zum Zeit messen wusste ich nicht ob es Tag oder Nacht war. Es war einfach ne lange Zeit. Ein einer offenen Tür sah ich rein. Hm, das war eindeutig Jacksons Zimmer. Welches sonst sieht aus als wäre Dschingis Khan mit seiner Horde dreimal durchs Zimmer geritten? Anscheinend war er nicht da. Als konnte ich mal ruhig einen Blick riskieren. Überall lagen Papiere, Akten, Bücher, Kanopen, Statuen und Kaffeetasse verstreut rum. Obwohl es war nur eine Kaffeetasse da, naja und der Rest... Mich wundert es das nichts am Boden lag nur die Tische sahen so aus. Auf einem Tisch an dem ich ‚zufällig' vorbeilief viel mir eine Steintafel mit einigen Kopien und mit Büchern umgeben. Wäre das nichts streng Wissenschaftliches würde man es als Kunstwerk verkaufen können, so verkünstelt und in fast perfektem Chaos lag das Zeug dran.

Wäre das mein Chaos würde ich mich auskennen, aber so? Naja, aber die Tafel die war interessant. Atlantische Zeichen. Hm, in der Serie war auch mal die Rede von so einer Tafel. Ja, sie soll den Weg zu einer Macht sein mit der man die Goa'Uld besiegen kann. Aber sollte das etwas die Technologie der Atlanter sein? Die Technologie war tatsächlich in Atlantis sehr weit. Aber das war vor 9000 Jahren! Heute waren es nur noch Ruinen. Außer das in meinem Traum war nur ein Zustand der nicht der Wahrheit entsprach! Also vielleicht leben dort noch Menschen? Ein wenig hoch gegriffen, aber möglich! Aus meinen Gedanken zurück fing ich an die Tafel zu lesen:

„**_An einem Tag und in einer Nacht_**

_**versank die Stadt Atlantis im Meer"**_

Das kannte ich von Plato und es war auch allgemein bekannt!

„_**Das ‚Herz von Atlantis' erweckt schlafende Riesen!"**_

Ja, ja das kenne ich auch schon!

**„Die Gottheit der Atlanter hat ihnen Macht, Reichtum und Wissen geschenkt! Doch in ihrer Habgier missbrauchten sie die Macht und sie wurden mit dem Untergang bestraft!"**

Traurig aber Wahr!

**„Mit der Macht vom Herz von Atlantis kann man alles beherrschen!"**

Aha, da war also der springende Punkt. Macht. Toll und ich bin mal wieder der Idiot der mitten drin hängt.

**„Das Herz von Atlantis hat der König im Auge!"**

Hm, wo hab ich das schon mal gehört? Der Rest davon waren nur schöne Ausschmückungen von Atlantis, ein paar Bezeichnungen der Waffen, aber nichts wirklich interessantes mehr. Plötzlich fühlte ich zwei stechende Blicke in meinem Rücken. Oho, Daniel ist wieder da. Als ich mich umdrehte sah ich einen erzürnten Daniel, mit einer Kaffeekanne in der Hand hinter mir stehen, mit Teal'C im Schlepptau der bestimmt bei der Entzifferung helfen soll.

„Die Tafel da ist nichts für dich!", er ging auf mich zu schlug dich Kaffeekanne so lauf auf den Tisch das ich zusammenzuckte. „Mir nichts erzählen wollen, aber in meinen Sachen rumwühlen!", „Das habe ich gar nicht!", verteidigte ich mich, „Es liegt noch alles so da wie vorher! Außerdem was kann ich dafür wenn der Herr die Tür auflässt mit ein paar interessanten Dingen auf dem Tisch?", „Ach, ist das jetzt meine Schuld das man seine Neugier nicht im Zaum halten kann!".

Unsere Lautstärke steigerte sich bei jedem Satz um das doppelte. „Na und wenigstens kann ich das lesen! Du brauchst ja noch Teal'C dazu obwohl ich dir sagen kann das er die Schriftzeichen nicht lesen kann!", brüllte ich Daniel an. Er setzte zu Gegenwehr an, doch fing dann an zu denken. „Du kannst das lesen?", fragte er zaghaft. Oh, NEIN! Ich hab meine Zunge schon wieder nicht im Zaum halten können. „Und?", murrte ich und drehte mich um und rannte so schnell in den Gängen davon wie es nur ging. Ich wollte den peinlichen Fragen wirklich entgehen. Außerdem wenn die Kraft von Atlantis wirklich so groß ist, dann sollte sie in Atlantis bleiben.


	5. Now and then, here and there

**4. Now and then, here and there**

„Die gestern Nachmittag eingelieferte Sandra W. in das Augsburger Zentralklinikum befindet sich immer noch in Lebensgefahr. Einige Ärzte glauben das sie die Nacht nicht überstehen wird. Die schwere Kopfverletzung des Mädchens wurde durch einen 1,5 kg schweren Steinen zugefügt. Der mutmaßliche Täter Thomas W. befindet sich derzeit in Untersuchungshaft.

_In Düsseldorf sind heute Mittag einige..."_

Mit einem Druck auf die Fernbedienung beendete Alexandra die Nachrichtensprecherin. Radio, Fernsehen warum interessieren die so etwas? Gewiß eine Lappalie ist es nicht, aber an die große Glocke hängen muss man es doch auch nicht. Nein für Alexandra war es keine Lappalie, es war eine Katastrophe!

Ihre Tochter schwebt in Lebensgefahr, ihr Sohn ist daran Schuld und wandert für einige Zeit noch ins Gefängnis. Der Anruf vom Krankenhaus kam überraschend, es blieb der Mutter keine große Zeit zum nachdenken, sofort fuhr sie ins Klinikum. Der Schmerz ihrer Tochter auf der Intensiv Stadion zu sehen war groß und überwältigte sie bei dem Anblick der vielen Maschinen, Schläuche und von Sandra.

„Warum?...Warum bin ich nicht früher heimgefahren!", schrie sie vor der Glasscheibe des Zimmers. Verzweifelt versuchten sie die Ärzte zu beruhigen doch die Nachricht davon das ihr erster Sohn daran Schuld sei trieb sie zur Verzweiflung. Sie wollten die Frau mit einer Spritze zur Ruhe bringen, doch bevor man die Spritze auch noch holen konnte, fing die Frau an zu schwanken und sie fiel ins dunkle tief...

Hell war es in dem Raum, seltsam hell. Alexandra blickte an die Decke in einem weißen Raum. Noch hatte sie keine Erinnerung an das was geschehen war. Als sie sich aufrichtete fiel ihr Blick auf Christian, ihr Mann. In seinen Augen lag Trauer und Schmerz. Die Erinnerungen überfluteten die Mutter schnell und in solcher Intensität das ihr eine weitere Ohnmacht drohte.

Doch ihr Mann nahm sie in die Arme was sie wieder in die reale und schmerzhafte Welt zurückholte. Tränen flossen, schluchzende Wortfetzen kamen aus beiden Mündern, doch der Sinn war immer das selbe:

„Wie konnte das passieren?"

Mit einem herzhaften gähnen wurde mir bewußt das ich schon viel zu lange irgendwo im nirgendwo rumrannte ohne ein wirkliches Ziel und um ehrlich zu sein Teal'C oder Daniel sind mir bestimmt nicht hinterher gerannt. Aber wenn ich so weitermache dann bekomme ich echt noch ein Problem.

Aber viel wichtiger: WIE KOMME ICH ZU EINEM BETT?(im Moment hätte ich auch gern eins...) Nach dem ich mich ein wenig Gedanklich geordnet habe lief ich die ganze Ebene systematisch ab und siehe da nach zwei Ewigkeiten fand ich die Krankenstadion in er schon eine nervöse Dr. Fraiser wartete.

„Darf ich fragen wo du warst?", fing sie verärgert an, „Ich hab mich bloß umgeschaut!", „Ach so, dein Umschauen hat, nach dem ich es gemerkt habe 3 Stunden gedauert! So groß ist die Ebene nicht!", „Hey, ich bin kein Einheimischer! Die Ebene ist so groß wie St. Afra! Da kann man sich nun mal leicht verirren!", „Nun gut! Jetzt aber ins Bett!", „Ja, Mama!", grummelte ich zurück. Wenigstens gibt es egal wo man landet immer einen der die Mutterrolle macht!

Zurück an meinen Bett fand ich einen anscheinend gespendeten Schlafanzug! Zum Glück blieb mir das Engelskleid erspart! Nach einem recken und strecken schlüpfte ich unter die Bettdecke die nicht sonderlich weich war, aber die Matratze war himmlisch weich. Aber das Kissen fühle sich an als wäre es mit Stroh gefüllt. Ein seltsames Bett, wie eines der vielen Dinge die neu und seltsam waren. Ein letzten Blick durch den Raum und Gute Nacht!

Halt was war das? Auf dem Bett neben mir lag ein dickes Buch. Wie konnte ich es nur übersehen? Ich kann an keinem dicken Wälzer vorbeigehen ohne auch nur den Prolog gelesen zu haben! Schnell huschte ich rüber schnappte mir das Buch tappte auf Zehenspitzen wieder zurück und las den Prolog:

„_Menschen verschwinden ständig. Fragen Sie die Polizei. Besser noch, fragen Sie einen Journalisten. Daß Menschen vermißt werden, ist für Journalisten so etwas wie das tägliche Brot._

_Junge Mädchen reißen von zu Hause aus. Kleine Kinder laufen ihren Eltern weg und werden nie wieder gesehen. Hausfrauen sind plötzlich mit ihrer Geduld am Ende und nehmen das Haushaltsgeld und ein Taxi zum Bahnhof. Internationale Finanziers ändern ihre Namen und lösen sich im Rauch eine Havanna auf._

_Viele Vermißte werden schließlich gefunden – lebendig oder tot, Für das Verschwinden gibt es im allgemeinen eine Erklärung._

_Meistens jedenfalls."_

Mit meine Hand strich ich über die gerade gelesenen Worte. Wie nah sie an der Realität waren das konnte die Autorin Diana Gabaldon nicht wissen. Jedoch stellte sich die frage ob ich in meiner Welt, meinem zu Hause auf verschwunden bin oder noch da bin und der Geist dieses Körpers darin ist? Wer weiß. Fragen auf die in nächster Zeit keine Antwort erwarten kann.

„Aha und Anubis kennt nun die Tok'Ra die bei ihm eingeschleust worden sind?", „Anscheinend! Sonst hätten Selmak und ich nicht diese Verletzungen!", „Hm, und weiter? Was habt ihr bei Anubis gesucht?", „Wahrscheinlich hat Jakob seinen Hausschlüssel bei ihm vergessen!", „Jack, das ist ernst!", „Ich hab es auch ernst gemeint! Und hast du ihn wieder gefunden Jakob?", „Ja, lag direkt neben den Steuerungskristallen!", „Na siehste Daniel!".

„Der Hausschlüssel lag aber nur zufällig da...", warf ich ein, „Den er lag genau auf dem Weg um irgendwas zu sabotieren, nicht wahr?". Alle drei schauten mich an. So etwas wie Morgenruhe bist 12 Uhr kennen die wohl nicht! „Wer ist das?", fragte Jakob und zeigte mit einem Finger auf mich schaute aber Daniel und Jack an. „Das Ding, kann reden und fragen beantworten!", brummte ich. „Keine Ahnung!", „Super, ‚dieses Ding' kommt sich gerade ziemlich unterentwickelt vor!".

„Woher sollen wir den wissen das du das kannst!", fragte Daniel locker und leicht. „Was fragen beantworten?"(Sandra/Aylah), Dr. Jackson nickte und schaute sie unschuldig an. „Ich glaube es gibt keine Maschine die messen kann wie egal du mir bist!", „Hat jemand die Null gewählt das du dich meldest?", „Ja, du!".

Der Streit artete genauso aus wie in Daniels Zimmer. „HEY! Hört auf oder müssen wir noch dazwischen gehen?", brüllte schließlich Jack der von dem ganzen hin und her schon Kopfweh bekam. „Eigentlich bin ich hier um euch zu warnen das Anubis euch sehr wahrscheinlich angreifen wird!", fing Jakob wieder an, „Die Goa'Uld haben einen Vertrag mit den Asgard!", „Anubis besitzt eine große Arme und, wie Daniel gesagt hat Technologie von den Antikern! Selbst die Asgard sind noch nicht so weit wie die Antiker!", „Waren! Mr. Carter! Waren sie sind seit ein paar Jahrtausenden verhindert. Ich meine die Asgard dürften inzwischen auch so weit sein wie die Antiker!", „Woher kennst du meinen Namen?".

Bevor ich noch antworten konnte kam mir Daniel, wer sonst, zuvor: „Sie weißt einiges! Viel mehr als sie zugibt!", „Ich glaub ich wiederhole mich aber ich werde kein Versuchsobjekt oder Ausstellungsstück!", „Niemand hat nach deiner Meinung gefragt!". „Jetzt geht das schon wieder los!", stöhnte Jack, „Hey, könnt ihr später streiten?". Daniel und ich schauten uns an. „Okay, Waffenstillstand?", fragte ich vorsichtig. „Gut!", willigte er ein, „Aber wie sollen wir uns Verteidigen? Wir müssten dazu die Steintafel entziffern, aber ich komm da nicht weiter! Selbst Teal'C kennt die Schriftzeichen nicht! Aber es gibt eine Person die das anscheinend lesen kann!". Der Blick wanderte ‚zufällig' auf mich. Der Colonel und Jakob folgten Daniels Blick und sahen mich nun auch eindringlich an.

„Was?", fragte ich genervt. Eins weiß ich sicher ich muss Hamond heute noch fragen ob ich ein Zimmer bekomme und den Schlüssel dazu! „DU?(Jack)", „Nein der neben mir!", „KANNST", „Ja, ich kann viel!", „DAS?", „WAS?", „LESEN?", „Ja kann ich! Und nun zufrieden?". „Warum hast du das nicht früher gesagt?", „Mich hat keiner gefragt!", „Also hör mal zu! Die Zeit die wir jetzt verloren haben könnte uns Kopf und Kragen kosten! Wir wissen nur das er angreift, aber nicht wann!". „Aber ...", verteidigte ich mich, „die Tafel bringt euch nichts! Auf ihr wird Atlantis erwähnt!".

Im Moment war es nicht möglich zu sagen wer von den dreien erstaunter schaute. Jack war der erste der sich wieder faste. „Atlantis? Ist das nicht nur eine Legende?", „Nein, ist es nicht!", „Nun sag schon! Was steht auf der Tafel?", fragte Daniel ungeduldig. „Naja, also das meiste ist nur Verzierung und hat nichts mit dem Text zu tun. Es sind nur ein paar Sätze der springende Grund ist die Macht! Dort steht drauf dass das Herz von Atlantis unvorstellbare Kräfte hat und zum Untergang der Stadt geführt hat. Von steinernen Statuen die diese Kraft zum leben erwecken kann und die dann ein Schutzschild errichten! Und dieser Satz: ‚Das Herz von Atlantis hat der König im Auge'. Das war es auch schon!", „Ja und wo ist Atlantis?".

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die einzigste Überlieferung stammt von Plato! Aber auf einem Wikinger Schild sind Runen ...". Daniel fiel mir ins Wort: „Ja, demnach gibt es ein Buch, man nennt es das Buch des Hirten! Es soll in Irland liegen, aber es wurde nie gefunden!", „Falsch! Eine Rune ist falsch Übersetzt worden! Es heißt Island und nicht Irland!", „Anscheinend habe wir noch ein Genie hier im SGC, so langsam hab ich das Gefühl ich gehöre zu den Dummen!". Jakob, Daniel und ich sahen ihn mit dem Blick der Jack zu verstehen gab dass das Tatsache war.

Na eigentlich gehöre ich ja auch nicht zu den Intelligentesten, aber jetzt bin ich froh den Film ein oder zweimal zu viel gesehen zu haben. Die gestörten Zuckungen sind zum Glück noch nicht sichtbar. „Wir müssen sofort bei General Hammond beantragen das wir nach Island abreisen dürfen um das Buch suchen! Dabei wirst du uns sicherlich nützlich sein!", Daniel sah mich wieder eindringlich an. Das war es also mit dem eigenem Zimmer. Das stöhnen konnte ich mir nicht unterdrücken es war zwar leise aber Jakob hörte es noch und grinste mich Schadenfroh an.

„Pack schon einmal dein Zeug!", „Äh, ich hab nichts! Da ja meine Kleidung weg ist!", das Wort ‚weg' betonte ich besonders stark vielleicht bekam ich sie ja wieder! „Hm, die kannst du wieder haben aber in Island wird es kalt!", „Tja, dann muss ich so etwas wie Winterspeck ansetzen um nicht zu frieren!", „Hm, ach wir finden für dich schon etwas, aber mit welchem Geld?", „Warte schnell ich geh raus zum betteln!".


	6. Welcome to Island

An höllenwauwau: Verrückt? Na nicht nur du! _gg_ Meine Eltern bestätigen mir immer das ich soooo krank bin. Ach so wenn du des mitten in der Nacht gelesen hast, dann wundert mich des ned das du so ähm verplant geschrieben hast!

Wo bleiben den andere Reviews? Hm? _Stabwaffe raushol _Soll ich meine Drohung wahr machen? _grimmig schau _Na, los schreibt schon!

Nachtengel

* * *

**5. Welcome to Island**

Eins weiß ich, Island ist NICHT mein Traumurlaubsland! Verdammt ist des im Winter dort kalt. Ein Glück das der Amerikanische Staat noch ein wenig Geld für mich hat springen lassen! Samantha und ich waren Einkaufen. Bei den Wintersachen hab ich mich für einen dicken schwarzen Mantel, schwarze Winterschuhe, Fingerhandschuhe entschieden. Eine Schneehose noch, natürlich auch in schwarz, genauso wie die Wollmütze die ich zwangsweise nehmen musste.

Normale Kleidung wählte ich auch ziemlich dunkel aus. „Warum nimmst du immer so dunkle Sachen?", fragte mich Samantha die zusah wie ich einen schwarzen Pullover aus dem Regal zog. „Warum trägst du deine Kleidung? Frage war also sinnlos. Nächste!", „Ja, stimmt, aber warum nicht eine andere?", „Ich trage solange schwarz bis ich eine dunklere finde! Weinrot und Marineblau sind eine Ausnahme!". Sam gab es auf mit mir über das Thema Farben zu diskutieren.

Den:

Ist es sinnlos mit mir über Farben zu diskutieren, ich ziehe nämlich das an was mir gefällt!

2) Mein Kopf ist härter als Titan. Tja, also ich kriege immer was ich will. _evilgrins_

3) Drittens? Hab ich vergessen!

Am Ende kam dann das raus: 1 schwarzer Pulli mit Kragen, 1 weinroter Pulli mit Kragen, 3 schwarze Hosen zum Wechseln. 2 schwarze BHs, 1 weinroten Busenhalter. Man weiß ja nie was kommt, oder? Dazu wählte ich eine schwarze Nicky Hose und Sportjacke für das rumlümmeln(nichts tun) im Hotelzimmer. Socken, Tangas wie Unterhosen und Füsslis waren auch noch drin. Ein Abendkleid gab es noch gratis für mich dazu. Aber nicht für den Amerikanischen Staat! Man das gefiel mir. Einkaufen und der andere bezahlt!

Das Kleid war, wie nicht anderst zu erwarten schwarz. Es reichte mir bis zum Knöchel, an der Seite war ein Schlitz der bis zum Oberschenkel ging. In der Figur konnte ich mir das leisten. Wenn ich an früher dachte! NIEMALS. Ich war zwar nicht dick, aber dünn konnte man mich auch nicht nennen. Gehalten wurde das ganze von Spaghettiträgern. Das Abendkleid hatten einen weiten Ausschnitt, fast zu weit, aber die anderen gefielen mir nicht. Vielleicht hätte ich Karate wirklich weiter machen sollen? Samtig weich und gut betonend lag es auf der Haut, aber für den täglichen Bedarf ungeeignet. Der dunkelblaue Meereskristall passte hervorragend dazu. Den ich übrigens nie ablegte, selbst auf die Gefahr hin mit im Schlaf selbst aufzuhängen.

Nach einem nervenaufreibendem Tag ging es wieder zurück ins SGC. Eine Woche war vergangen seit meiner Ankunft hier in meiner Lieblingsserie. Mit Daniel stritt ich inzwischen nicht mehr, nein er war total verständnisvoll. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn gefragt ob Männer auch ihre Tage haben. Das schlimmste war das ich ständig hab Dinge übersetzen müssen. Warum muss immer das eintreffen was ich nicht will?

Weitere drei Tage dauerte bis wir grünes Licht für die Mission ‚Staubkrümel im Meer' bekamen. Niemand anderes als Jack hatte ihr den Namen gegeben. Darauf brach eine heftige Diskussion zwischen Jack und Daniel aus. Teal'C, Sam und ich liefen still und heimlich hinter ihnen her. Bloß keine Aufmerksamkeit ...

So und nun standen wir am Flughafen von Reykjavik. ARSCHKALT! Warum überhaupt müssen wir im Winter fliegen? Der Streit zwischen Daniel und Jack der sich während des Fluges von Denver nach Island gelegt hatte ging wieder los. Der Colonel nörgelte rum und fragte Jackson wo man überhaupt suchen soll. Daniel antwortete nur mit einem Schulterzucken. Toll wir waren hier am Arsch der Welt und wissen nicht wo wir dieses verdammte Buch finden?

Nach dem Daniel und ich in der Flughafenhalle Kriegsrat gehalten haben beschlossen wir nach Vik zu fahren einer Stadt an der Südküste. Das Mietauto, ein Jeep stand schon bereit zu abfahrt. Samantha bezahlte den Fahrer, er verabschiedeten sich noch von uns und ging. Jack fuhr, ich war wohl oder übel der Beifahrer, da Sam und Teal'C es nicht riskieren wollten das sich da vorne noch zwei an die Gurgel gingen. Hinten quetschten sich die anderen rein, da das ganze Gepäck nicht in den Kofferraum ging musste ich noch was mit nach vorne nehmen.

Acht Stunden(ist nur geraten!) fahrt. Wir mussten über einige Käffer fahren, aber auch durch kleinere Städte wie Hveragerdi und Selfoss(Die Städte Vik, Hveragerdi und Selfoss existieren alle! Gehören also auch nicht mir). Am Abend erreichten wir Gasthaus, den Hotel konnte man das ganze nicht nennen es war nicht sonderlich groß. Es bestand aus einer hellen und gemütlichen Bauernstube mit Kamin. Die Zimmer befanden sich oben. Sam und ich teilten uns ein Zimmer. Jack, Teal'C und Daniel bekamen ein Dreierbett Zimmer. Die Räume waren einfach eingerichtet und hatten nicht viel Schnickschnack. Betten, Stühle, ein Tisch und ein eigenes Bad mit Toilette, Waschbecken, Handtuchhalter und Badewanne. Eine Heizung gab es nicht den das Abzugsrohr vom Kamin aus der Bauernstube ging durch unser Zimmer. Natürlich nicht mitten im Raum sondern an der Wand. Genauso wie ein Rohr durch das Bad ging.

Kurze Zeit später trafen wir uns alle unten in der Bauernstube. „Was sollen wir nun tun?", fragte Sam. „Wir sollten den Wirt hier fragen!", antwortete ich und spielte an meiner Kette rum. Jack und Sam sahen mich eindringlich an. „Ich weiß nicht wo es ist!", „Aber das solltest du doch!", riefen die beiden gleichzeitig. „Das habt ihr Gedacht!". „Außerdem das ist kein Wirt sondern eine Wirtin!", warf Daniel ein und zeigte auf die ältere Frau. „Guten Abend!", sprach sie in gebrochenem Englisch, „Mein Name ist Linea Revjan! Was darf ich bringen?". „Nichts!", antwortete ich schneller als die anderen, „Aber wir hätten da aber einige fragen!". Die Frau nickte und ich fuhr fort, „Hm, ist dieses Gasthaus Familienbesitzt?". Die Frau nickte abermals. „Hm, so ungefähr um das Jahr 1900 waren so eine Truppe verrückten hier auf der Suche nach dem ‚Buch des Hirten' hat ihnen ihre Großmutter oder Mutter mal etwas erzählt?", „Hm, lassen sie mich denken ... erwähnt vielleicht, aber wartet!".

Sie ging und kehrte mit zwei dicken, alten und verstaubten Bücher zurück. „Das ist das Gästebuch von 1895 bis 1900 und dies ist das von 1900 bis 1905", sie reichte mir die Bücher, „Aber es ist nicht Englisch!". „Danke, das macht nichts, das kann ich schon lesen!". Linea nickte, „Hätte nun welche Durst?". Die anderen die, die Szene schweigend und mit riesigen Fragezeichen auf den Köpfen mit ansahen schüttelten die Köpfe. Die Wirtin lächelte und ging. „Was willst du mit den Bücher?", fragte Jack. „Wirst du schon sehen!", ich reichte eins Daniel, „Wir suchen einen Mann namens Thadeus Thatch! Fragt jetzt nicht so viel sucht ihn lieber!". Die vier schauten sich gegenseitig an stellten aber keiner weitere Fragen.

Stunde um Stunde suchten wir Zeile für Zeile ab. Schon richtig schummrig war mir, jeder weitere Buchstabe war eine Qual. Jack spielte mit den Streichhölzern die auf den Tisch lagen. Sam schaute mit Daniel in eine Buch, aber seit einiger Zeit starrte sie einfach vor sich hin. Daniel hatte schon 6 Kaffeetassen hinter sich. Teal'C war oben und befand sich im Kel'Norim(Keine Ahnung wir man es schreibt!) und ich war am verzweifeln. Im Moment befand ich mich im Jahr 1898. Ziemlich langweiliges Jahr. „Daniel?", „Hm?", „In welchem Jahr bist du?", „1903!", „Aha ...", „Du?", „1898!". Damit war die unsinnige aber Abwechslungsreiche Unterhaltung beendet.

„Au!", fluchte Jack. Alle sahen ihn fragend an. An seinem Daumen war eine nicht gerade kleine Brandblase zu erkennen und auf dem Tisch lagen schon einige abgebrannte Streichhölzer. Ich grinste ihn an. „Hat man dem Spielkind nicht schon mal gesagt das man mit Feuer nicht spielt?". Samantha und Daniel grinsten. Jack hingegen warf mir einen vernichteten Blick zu. So ungefähr nach Mitternacht kam die Wirtin mit einer brennenden Kerze noch mal. „Ich gehe jetzt schlafen! Hier ist eine Kerze damit ihr noch weitermachen könnt, den ich schalte das Licht jetzt aus!", mit diesen Worten verschwand sie auch schon. Kurz darauf schaltete sich auch das Licht aus.

„Sollten wir nicht langsam ins Bett gehen?", fragte der immer noch missmutige Colonel. „Du kannst ja gehen, aber ich muss Thadeus noch finden!", „Und wie soll ich hoch finden? Ich kann ja schlecht blind gehen!". Sam seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf: „Hm, der Colonel hat recht!". Jack schnappte sich trotz Daniels und meinem Protest die Kerze und ging mit Sam hoch. „Toll jetzt sitzen wir im dunkeln und haben Thadeus Thatch immer noch nicht gefunden!", fluchte ich. Genau in diesem Moment erhellte sich der Lapislazuli an meiner Brust. Ich zog ihn raus und merkte das er von dunkelblau auf hellblau gewechselt hat und tauchte den Raum in hellblaues Licht. Der Kristall wurde immer heller aber das Licht das er ausbreitete blieb gleich. „So geht's auch!", murmelte ich. „Ich glaube schon langsam du bist in der Sache hier bedeutender als du zugibst!", sprach Daniel völlig fassungslos.

Ich nickte bloß und meine rechte Hand machte sich selbständig. „Ähm, Hand? Was machst du da?", fragte ich mich selber. Ich versuchte sie zurück zu ziehen aber sie gehorchte mir nicht mehr, als wäre sie kein Teil mehr von mir. Sie griff zu dem Buch vor mir und blätterte durch. Irgendwann machte sie halt, im Jahre 1899. Der Zeigefinger flog über einige Wörter und Namen blieb zeitweise stehen schien sich aber dann doch zu entscheiden weiter zu suchen. Plötzlich blieb er stehen.

**Thadeus Thatch, 19. Mai 1899**

„Hab ihn!", grinste ich. „Du meinst dein Hand hat ihn!", warf Daniel ein. „Öhm, ja so kann man es auch sagen!". Ich knickte die Ecke der Seite um damit wir nicht wieder nach der richtige Seite suchen müssen, das ich aber mit der linken Hand tun musste da meine rechte es immer noch nicht für richtig hielt seiner MEISTERIN zu gehorchen. Daniel klappte sein Buch zusammen. Stand auf und wünschte mir noch eine Gute Nacht. Ich glaube er muss das ganze erst noch verdauen. Während ich mich verzweifelt noch abmühte meine Hand wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Verdammt! Ich bin Rechtshänderin, ich brauche die Hand noch!", fluchte ich und sieh an sie war wieder mein. Ich schüttelte sie um auch ganz sicher zu gehen das sie mir wieder gehorchte. Darauf klappte ich mein Buch zusammen, das andere legte ich auf die Theke. Das Licht aus dem Kristall blieb jedoch und erhellte mir den Weg nach oben. Mir fiel dabei auf das keiner der Gegenstände, auch ich nicht einen Schatten warf.

Im Zimmer wartete schon Samantha, da Jack die Kerze mitgenommen hatte saß sie im dunkeln auf dem Bett, da nur im Bad das Licht funktionierte. „Deine Kette leuchtet!", sprach sie mich an als ich ins Zimmer kam. „Ich weiß! Wir haben auch Mr. Thatch gefunden, nach dem meine Hand sich selbständig gemacht hatte!". Fertig umgezogen stieg ich ein wirklich weiches und bequemes Bett. „Mit diesem Licht kann ich heute Nacht nicht schlafen!", „Ich auch nicht!", antwortete ich. Ich versuchte es auszublasen wie eine Kerze. HA! Es klappte.

„Nacht!"

_So fertig! Wir sehen uns ja dann noch mal!(Irgendwann) Das mit Thadeus Thatch wird sich für alle die ‚Atlantis – The Lost Empire' nicht gesehen haben noch aufklären!(Ich will ja euch nicht als lebende Fragezeichen rumlaufen lassen!) _

_See you later, Space Pirates!_


	7. Sehr bald

An höllenwauwau: BUH! h_öllenwauwau erschreck _Vielleicht sollte ich noch Horror als Genre angebe oder?

Nachtengel

* * *

**6. Sehr bald...**

„Hey, Aufstehen!", rief Sam. „Wie spät ist es?", fragte ich noch ganz schlaftrunken. „8:00 Uhr!", „Weck mich dann um 11 Uhr!", antwortete ich und drehte mich auf die andere Seite. Sam lies aber nicht locker, „Los aufstehen du musst uns heut noch erklären was es sich mit diesem Thadeus Thatch auf sich hat!", „Wie viele sind noch im Raum?", „Daniel, Teal'C und der Colonel!", „War ja klar!", murmelte ich ins Kissen, setzte mich auf mit dem Kissen in der Hand, nach dem sich meine Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten sah ich die Truppe vor dem Bett stehen. „Morg'n !", grummelte ich in die Reihe, „Morg'n!", kam es eintönig und mit einem gähnen von Jack zurück. „Auch schon wach?", „Das frage ich mich auch grad!", antwortete Jack gelangweilt.

„Raus!", rief ich und schmiss das Kissen nach ihn. „Warum?", fragten alle. „Du wirst ja wohl nicht glauben das ich mich vor deiner Nase umziehe?", „Ich hab gehofft ...", „ ... das du was sehen kannst?". Er nickte und ich schaute ihn finster an. „Okay ist ja gut!", antwortete Sam und scheuchte die drei raus. Der Raum war noch kalt da der Ofen unten anscheinend noch nicht lang an war. Zögernd stieg ich aus dem Bett, es war viel zu kalt für meinen Geschmack zum Aufstehen. Aber irgendwann muss ich ja aufstehen. Seufzend schlürfte ich ins Bad und machte mich genervt fertig. Daheim hätte ich mir jetzt das T-Shirt: „Ich bin mit der Gesamtsituation unzufrieden" angezogen aber hier gibt's so was nicht, also putzte ich mir schnell die Zähne, wusch mich, zwängte mich in meinen Kragenpulli und Hose, schnell noch dicke Socken, dann in die Hausschuhe reinschlüpfen und wie eine Rakete zum Frühstück. HALT! Das Buch, schlürfend drehte ich mich um und holte es noch schnell.

Unten warteten schon die anderen. „Na du Morgenmuffel?", „Was willst du mir damit sagen?", „Das er mir genauso geht!", und zur Demo gähnte Jack auch noch gleich. Das grinsen konnten ich mir natürlich nicht verkneifen und legte das Buch neben mir auf den Tisch. Nach einem guten und nahrhaften Frühstück sahen mich alle erwartungsvoll an. „So und was hat es nun mit diesem Thadeus Thatch auf sich?", fragte Daniel. „Ach ja genau!", ich zog das Buch raus und schlug es auf, „Vor 105 Jahren war hier ein Thadeus Thatch. Um ehrlich zu seien habe ich das nicht gehofft den das Buch des Hirten befindet sich nicht mehr Island!", seufzend biss ich in die Marmeladensemmel, „Das bedeutet", fuhr ich fort als ich runter geschluckt hatte, „das wir wieder gehen können. Thadeus Thatch ist zwar schon Tod aber das Buch wird irgendwo in Atlantis sein schätze ich!", „Atlantis? Aber das ich eine zerfallene Stadt auf dem Meeresboden, dort werden wir nicht mehr finden als Tonscherben und Ruinen", warf Samantha ein. „Nicht unbedingt! Wer sagt dir den das? Es klingt zwar seltsam ich träume nicht selten von Atlantis und in den Träumen sind es zwar Ruinen, aber sie befinden sich in einer Unterirdischen Höhle. Dort regnet es viel von dem Dampf der immer aufsteigt, da das Wasser von Atlantis über die Erdränder hinausschießt und dann in dem Lavastrom der Atlantis umgibt verdunstet.", „Wie darf ich mir das vorstellen? Lavastrom?", „Als Atlantis unterging wurde der Boden auf dem Atlantis stand mitgenommen als ein Minikontinent der von Steinwächtern umgeben ist der Palast im Mittelpunkt umher die Steinhäuser mit den Verzierungen und das Atlantisplateau. Dort im Mittelpunkt sich das Atlantiszeichen befindet! Die Lava fließt um den Minikontinent und umschließt ihn. Atlantis liegt ja ziemlich weit unter der Erdoberfläche!"

„Aber wie sollen wir da dann hinkommen?", fragte Teal'C. Wieder biss ich von der Semmel ein Stück ab, kaute und überlegte. „Das weiß ich nicht!", seufzend schüttelte ich den Kopf. Die Köpfe des SG Teams sengten sich. „Wir fliegen zurück.", gab der Colonel in einem enttäuschendem Ton von sich. Kurz darauf löste sich unsre Runde auf. Das Buch lag ich auf die Theke, die Wirtin kam an, lächelte und fragte ob ich das gefunden habe was ich suchte. Ich bejahte die Frage und ging mit einem gezwungenem lächeln hoch.

Zwei Tage später waren wir wieder in Colorado. Missmutig mussten wir dem General berichten was geschehen war und das wir auf die Kraft von Atlantis verzichten müssen. Derzeit waren auch wieder ein paar Tok'Ra auf die Erde gekommen, einer stellte sich als Amov und die andere als Shalelia vor. Sie berichteten das Anubis schon mehr als hunderttausend Jaffasoldaten ausgebildet hat und weitere Tausende sollten noch folgen. Die Stimmung sank weiter und der – 100 Punkt war schon längst überschritten. Die einzigste Hoffnung war Thor, aber er antwortete nicht und so wurde eine Woche zu einer Ewigkeit.

„Colonel haben sie noch irgendeinen Vorschlag?", fragte der General besorgt, doch Jack schüttelte nur den gesengtem Kopf.

Damit stand es fest das ein Teil evakuiert werden muss. Die Vorbereitungen auf die Evakuierung lief auf Hochtouren, der Torraum war überfüllt erst nach dem die Ta'Uri den Stargateraum durch das Sternentor verlassen habe kehrte stille ein. Die Gänge waren wie leer gefegt, es fehlte nur noch dieser Ästeball, der bei den Westernfilme immer durch den Bildschirm rollt. Das SG 1 Team so wie Dr. Fraiser, Sergant Siler, ein paar Soldaten und natürlich der General blieben noch. „Sag mal ...", fing Daniel an, bei dem ich war und mit ihm ein paar Texte übersetzte, „... Aylah warum bist du dir so sicher das Thadeus Thatch das Buch des Hirten mitgenommen hat?", „Noch nie den Film ‚Atlantis – The Lost Empire' gesehen oder?", „Nein, von so einem Film hab ich noch nie gehört!". Ich stöhnte auf, „Auf jeden Fall war Thatch nur in Island um das Buch zu holen. Wo es jetzt ist kann ich nicht sagen. Milo Thatch sein Sohn hat das Buch geerbt und hat sich auf die Suche nacht Atlantis gemacht und wurde seit dem nicht mehr gesehen, auch die Besatzung die ihm geholfen haben, ist nur noch einmal aufgetaucht, dann verschwunden und seit 60 Jahren sind sie für Tod erklärt."

„Woher weißt du das?", „Schon mal was von Zeitung gehört?", „Ja, schon.", „Na also ...". Nach einer kleinen Schweigeminute fing ich wieder an, „Weißt du eigentlich das dieser Text doof ist? Da steht nur wie toll Baal doch ist und hier steht das er sooooo mächtig ist. Mir wird gleich schlecht. Wer hat das bloß verfasst?", „Naja, der hat halt kein großes Sterbebedürfnis wie andere ...", „ Hm ...", ich nickte, es war ja wohl klar das er damit Jack meinte. Er schafft es nie die Klappe zu halten was ihn schon oft Kopf und Kragen gekostet hätte. „Miss Aylah". Daniel und ich drehten uns um und an der Tür stand der General. „General Hammond?", „Nun ich denke ist wichtig wenn sie auch zum Stützpunkt B auf PX 271-526 gehen. Sie sind sehr von Bedeutung, Sie wissen viel und sind auf unnatürliche weiße sehr alt.", „Hm, stimmt 8928 Jahre jung. Aber ich bleibe auf jeden Fall hier! Ich kann mir doch die interessanten archäologischen Gegenstände und Texte von Mr. Jackson entgehen lassen!", antwortete ich ernst, mit hochgezogenen Mundwinkeln, Daniel nieste neben mir, statt des bekannten ‚Hatschie' war ein ‚Blödsinn' zu hören.

Hammond zog die Augenbraue hoch: „Ich meinte es ernst! Um Punkt 0400 werden sie die Erde verlassen!", „Aber General ...", protestierte ich und stand auf, doch er winkte ab. „SG 1 wird sie begleiten und dann wieder zurückkehren!", „Sie können mich nicht rumkommandieren ich bin kein Mitglied von der Air Force!". Doch er hörte mir längst nicht mehr zu und verschwand. Ah, wie ich es hasste ignoriert zu werden!

So kam es das ich um 0400 nicht am Stargate war und Teal'C und Jack mich holen mussten. Das dümmste war das ich eigentlich nicht geplant hatte um 0400 in meinem Zimmer zu sein, aber ich hatte vergessen auf die Uhr zu schauen. Als sie an der Tür standen versuchte ich gerade mein Gedächtnis mit Hilfe des Lapislazuli an meinem Hals aufzufrischen. Ich muss schließlich wissen was ich die letzten 8928 Jahre getan habe. Somit starrte ich auf den Kristall in der Hoffnung was zu sehen, das einzigste was ich aber sah war mein Spiegelbild. Vier Arme griffen mir unter die Arme und ich schreckte aus der Trance hoch. „Hä? Was?", fragte ich ein wenig verwirrt. „Schon vor einer viertel Stunde hättest du im Torraum sein soll!", erwiderte Jack ein wenig genervt, „Oh, entschuldige ich habe die Zeit vergessen!". Ich lächelte ein wenig verlegen, „Aber ich will hier bleiben!", „Nein, der General will das du gehst!", „Mit Vergnügen!" Ich riss mich los und statt in Richtung Torraum zu gehen ging ich zum Aufzug.

Doch Teal'C und Jack holten mich ein. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn mit dem Fuß getreten, aber statt dessen verpasste ich ihm ein schönes Veilchen und Teal'C prellte ich den Arm. Ach, dieser neuer Körper war traumhaft. Man beherrscht Kampftechniken und er war so richtig beweglich. Naja, trotzdem half es nichts gegen eine Zat. Ein wenig zu viel Strom für meinen Körper und es wurde ziemlich dunkel.

Als ich wieder zu mir kam war ich in den Armen von Teal'C der gerade im Torraum stand. Ich beschloß erst einmal so zu tun als wäre ich noch Ohnmächtig und hörte bloß zu. „Stargate Aktivierung von außerhalb!", drang es aus dem Lautsprecher. Man hörte wie sich die Iris schloß. „Tok'Ra Code!", die Iris öffnete sich und ich vernahm ein paar Schritte. „Dad!", hörte ich Samantha rufen, „Was machst du den hier?", „Euch warnen! Anubis hat seine Armee auf Marsch geschickt! Er wird durch das Stargate vermutlich kommen!", „Aber wir haben die Iris!", erwiderte Daniel. „Tja, ich fürchte er wird sie durchbrechen!", hörte ich eine metallische Stimme. „Oh, hallo Selmak!", begrüßte Daniel den Symbionten. „Aber wie?", fragte Teal'C mit einer tiefen und ruhigen Stimme.

„Stargate Aktivierung von außerhalb!", hörte man erneut aus dem Lautsprecher. Die Iris schloss sich wieder, aber keine Meldung kam das es ein Team ist oder ein Tok'Ra. „Sie kommen!", rief Selmak. Ich öffnete die Augen und bewegte mich das erste mal. „Du kannst mich runterlassen!", nuschelte ich zu Teal'C. Vorsichtig lies er mich runter, ein wenig wackelig auf den Beinen stand ich neben ihm. „Danke Jack, war richtig lieb von dir!", grummelte ich ihn böse an. Aber er würdigte mich keines Blickes und starrte auf die Iris. Mit einem lauten Knall war eine riesige Delle in der Stahlwand. „Trommeln aus der Tiefe ...", flüsterte ich. Ein zweiter und dritter Knall folgten. „Sie kommen ...", flüsterte ich weiter. Der vierte Knall durchbrach die Iris und sie flog krachend Gegend die Panzerglasscheibe des Kontrollraums. Die aufgestellten Soldaten wie die Tok'Ra und ich brachten uns noch schnell in Sicherheit. Jedoch erwischte es einen Soldaten, der mit einem letzten Schrei von der herunterfallenden Iris zerquetscht wurde. Erst als der Scherbenregen aufgehört hatte bewegten wir uns wieder.

Schon traten die ersten Jaffa durch das Stargate und feuerten auf die noch immer verwirrten Soldaten. „Sofortige Evakuierung des Stargate Centers! Alarmstufe rot!", dröhnte es aus den Lautsprechern. Der General rannte so schnell wie möglich in sein Büro und berichtete dem Präsidenten alles, über das rote Telefon, der daraufhin den nationalen Notstand ausrief. Noch würde es niemand erfahren, doch bald würde die ganze Welt wissen das es Außerirdische gab. Doch sehr bald würde es die ganze Welt wissen. Sehr bald ...

Während dessen rannten der Colonel, Selmak, der andere Tok'Ra so wie noch Teal'C, Sam, Daniel und ich den Gang entlang. Hinter uns waren ein paar Soldaten, die uns folgten und ab und zu auf die Jaffa schossen die uns folgten.


	8. Die letzte Träne

**7. Die letzte Träne**

Ich konnte fassen. Nein, unmöglich. Die Iris sie haben sie durchbrochen, aber wie? Es muss eine Waffe von der anderen Seite des Horizontes abgefeuert worden sein. Das würde das Ende bedeuten, aber nur wenn man die Jaffa nicht stoppt. Man müsste das ganze Stargate Center sprengen. General Hammond hat bereits die durchsage zur Evakuierung gemacht. Völlig panisch liefen die Menschen aus den Räumen und rissen uns mit, wer nicht mitging würde zertrampelt werden. Ich lief nicht weg, aber ich tat auch nichts dagegen nicht mit der Menge mitgerissen zu werden.

„Schnell!", „Flieht!", „Lauft um euer Leben!", drangen die verschiedenen Stimmen an mein Ohr. Wie in Zeitlupe geschah alles. Zu schnell das mein Gehirn es erfassen konnte. Es wurde immer weniger bis nur noch vereinzelte an mir vorbei rannten. Die Aufzüge waren bereits vollgestopft, die Treppen überfüllt. Panik war ausgebrochen und wie viele schon verletzt worden sind vermag ich nicht zu sagen. Wo blieb die eiserne Disziplin der Soldaten? Sie waren genauso rücksichtslos wie die anderen.

Schüsse.

Jemand schoss. Meinem Gehör folgend lief ich zu den Geräuschen. Als ich einen Gang einbog verfehlte mich nur knapp ein Schuß. Ein wenig verwirrt sah ich in die Richtung aus der er kam. Jaffa. Zu viele um sie zu zählen. Grimmig und entschlossen schossen sie auf die amerikanischen Soldaten von denen schon einige regungslos am Boden lagen, aber auch auf der Seite der Gegner waren Verluste zu zählen. Irgendwas zehrte an meinem Arm. „Aylah? Was machst du hier? Die Evakuierung sollte doch schon längst vorbei sein! Nun komm schon!", rief er, trotz das er neben mir stand. Die Waffen waren zu laut, die schreie der sterbenden, das stöhnen der verwundeten und die zurufe der Jaffa und Soldaten mischten sich zu einem Schwall von Geräuschen. Zu viel für mich.

Noch nie habe ich so viele Menschen Tod gesehen. Und wie viele würde noch folgen? Muss ich selbst töten? Jack zog mich mit beiden Armen nun vom Schauplatz weg. Brüllte mir etwas ins Ohr doch die Welt war nur noch ein Dunstschleier der zu schnell für mich ablief. Mit einem Knall wurde ich wieder lebendig. „VERSCHWINDE!", schrie der Colonel noch mal. Erst jetzt merkte ich das der Knall durch den Aufschlag von Jacks Hand auf meinem Gesicht entstanden ist. Die Wange rötete sich und schwache Umrisse von seiner Hand wurden sichtbar. „Nun komm schon!", „So...so...viele...die...Menschen...sie sind...sie sind...Tod!", sprach ich heiser und kaum hörbar. Besorgt sah er mich an, Trauer zog sich über sein Gesicht. „Manchmal müssen Menschen sterben damit andere leben können!", „Wie viele Kinder wer ihren Vater nie wieder sehen?", „Zu viele...zu viele, Aylah!". Er wandte sich kurz ab und sah mich dann wieder an.

„Nun geh!", er versuchte mich weg zudrücken. Aber ich bewegte mich kaum. Carter kam, außer Puste und völlig erschöpft um die Ecke. „Sir, wir können uns nicht mehr lange halten! Ich schlage den Rückzug vor!", „Gut, Carter! Bringen sie Aylah weg, sie ist total verstört! Ich kümmere mich um die Männer! Und Carter...viel Glück!", „Danke, Sir, ihnen auch!". Sie nickte ihm zu und wandte sich zu mir. „Komm, Aylah!", sie legte ihren Arm um meine Schulter und zog mich mit sanfter Gewalt weg. Mit einem Blick nach hinten sah ich wie O'Neill den Soldaten etwas zurief.

Mehr als einmal kamen wir ins Kreuzfeuer, wir versuchten immer wieder die Jaffa abzuwimmeln die uns Verfolgten. Carter drehte sich irgendwann um und erschoß die meisten Jaffa. Sie erwiderten das Feuer und Sam wurde an der Schulter verwundet. Schleppend kamen wir nur noch vorwärts mit den Jaffa im Nacken. Wir mussten die Treppen benützen, da die Aufzüge ihren Geist aufgegeben haben. Mehrmals musste ich Sam stützen, den ihre Kräfte ließen zunehmend nach, des öfteren schloß sie die Augen und ich befürchtete sie würde Ohnmächtig werden und sie zu tragen würde bedeuten das ich von den Jaffa von hinten erschossen werde. Mit Müh und Not blieb sie wach. Von Ebene 12Ich glaube da war der Torraum, oder? nach ganz oben ist doch ein kleines Stück vor allem wenn einer unter Schock steht und der andere kurz vor dem zusammenbrechen ist. Die Ziffer 7 zierte den Ausgang in das Stockwerk. Schnaufend schleppte die kaum noch wache Samantha hoch. Ebene 6. Ebene 5.

Immer langsamer erreichten wird den nächsten Stock. Von unten kamen Stimmen und Fußgetrampel von den Jaffa hoch. Verzweifelt und am Ende meiner Kraft brach ich auf den halben Weg zu Ebene 4 auf der Treppe zusammen. Ein ziehender Schmerz meiner Knie meldete mir das ich mir wahrscheinlich grad meine Kniescheiben zertrümmert habe. Sam stöhnte auf und sah mich an. Mit ihrem unverletzten Arm drückte sie mir eine Zat in die Hand. Okay, jetzt muss ich lernen mich zu verteidigen. Das Trampeln der Jaffa Füße lies mich aufsehen. Die Zat vor meinem Oberkörper haltend zielte ich auf den ersten Jaffa. Der erste Schuß tötet nicht also konnte ich ohne bedenken schießen und sogleich brach der erste Jaffa unter meiner Hand zusammen.

Trotzdem war ich zu langsam und die Jaffa zu viele. Ein anderer schlug mir die Zat aus der Hand und richtete seine Stabwaffe auf mich. Er hielt sie kurz vor meinem Kopf. Ich wollte nach hinten krabbeln, aber ich konnte auch Sam nicht alleine lassen. Ich suchte ihre Hand, ich würde hier mit einer meiner besten Freundin in dieser Welt sterben, ich drückte sie um auch wirklich sicher zu gehen das sie noch da ist. Langsam und wie Zeitlupe sah ich wie der Jaffa die Stabwaffe scharf machte. Ich schloß die Augen. Nie wieder würde ich meine Familie sehen, meine richtige. Meine drei Brüder, meine Mutter, meinen Stiefvater. Das Leben zog an meinem innerem Auge vorbei.

Ja, wie ich gelacht habe als ich erfahren habe das ich auf die Realschule darf, aber auch meine Tränen die ich dafür vergossen habe. Meine Freundinnen hatten mich damals in der Grundschule verraten. Niemand hat mehr mit mir damals gesprochen, kein einziger. Wie ich dann in die 7. Klasse kam und Kathrin(aber bitte die englische Aussprache!) kennenlernte, wie wir die besten Freunde wurden. Es war eine der schönsten Zeiten meines Lebens und ich werde sie immer in ehren halten als schöne Erinnerung. Doch irgendwann veränderten wir uns. Beide. Sie schlug den Weg der Zerstörung ein, auch ich verweilte eine Zeitlang dort, aber ich kann nicht in Schmerz(apropos: Was mach den Schmerz so unangenehm? _Lösung ist ganz unten)_ , Schweigen und Selbstverletzung leben. So entschied ich mich einen anderen Weg zu gehen.

Und dann in der 8. Klasse kam ich mit Französisch nicht mehr klar, das ich als Zweig gewählt habe. So entschied ich mich in den Werkenzweig der Realschule zu gehen, da ich künstlerisch Begabt bin. Unsere damals hatte unsere Freundschaft schon Risse, denen aber nicht viel Beachtung geschenkt wurde. Am Ende der 7. Klasse die ich durch das wechseln noch mal machen musste zersplitterte sie ganz. Wir versuchten sie nach einiger Zeit wieder aufzubauen, doch mir war damals klar: Es wird nichts mehr wie es wahr. Sie hat andere als beste Freundinnen, ich werde einfach nur noch da sein. So kehrte in mir ein Gefühl der Ruhe ein. Ich sehe sie zwar immer noch als beste Freundin, da ich keine andere habe die mich so verstanden hat wie sie. Jedoch kann ich sie jetzt in Ruhe lassen und ein wenig loslassen. Ruhe. Wie ich es mir in meiner Welt so gewünscht habe und nun werde ich ewige Ruhe haben.

Eine Träne rann an meiner immer noch geröteten Wange runter, kühlte sie und viel dann zu Boden. Sie hinterließ eine ein Spur aus Wasser und Salz, bald würde sie vertrocknen. Aber ich werde nicht weinend in den Tod gehen. Plötzlich machte sich ein Mut in mir breit den ich nicht kannte, er löste in mir Kraft aus, die ich nicht geahnt hätte, aber trotz der Kraft wusste ich das ich keine Chance mehr habe, aber dank ihr könnte ich lächeln. „Wenn der Tod dich anlächelt kann man nur zurück lächeln!", rief ich durch das Treppenhaus, drückte Sam's Hand und zauberte in einer wirklich miesen Lage ein lächeln auf mein Gesicht.

Nun ist es vorbei. Mein Gesicht entspannte sich und es kehrte Ruhe ein. Die Stimmen verstummten, die Schritte die von oben kamen wurden leiser, es wurde still, ich befand mich im Delirium. Mein Körper bereitete sich auf den Tod vor.

Beim Ausatmen schoss der Jaffa.

_Puhhh, ein gelungenes Kapitel würde ich sagen, oder? Und nun die Auflösung zu der Frage:_

_Was macht den Schmerz so unangenehm?_

_Na, das ‚m' in der Mitte, weil sonst wer es ein Scherz!_

_See you later, Space Cowboy!_


	9. Bring me to life

Hallo, ich bin wieder da! Die zwei letzten Kapitel sind ein wenig über eilig hochgeladen, also auch nicht sonderlich schön im Format!

Nachtengel

* * *

**8. Bring me to life**

„Ich glaube sie wacht wieder auf?", flüsterte männliche Stimme leise. Ich dachte der Jaffa hat mir den Schädel weggeblasen. Auf jeden Fall fühlt sich mein Kopf an als wäre ich gegen eine Wand gerannt mit 105 km/h. „Oh, mein Schädel ... „, stöhnte ich. „Sie wacht wirklich auf!", kreischte ein Stimme rechts von mir ins Ohr. „Sam?", fragte ich. Stille trat ein. Okay, Sam war es nicht. „Wer ist das?", fragte jemand anderes. Schon wieder jemand anderes, entweder war ich zu blöd Stimmen zu unterscheiden oder ich war auf einem Goa'Uld Mutterschiff oder die halbe Nation von der USA stand neben mir.

Mit den öffnen der Augen wurde ich mit dem Schlimmsten von allen konfrontiert und zwar wurde das nicht genannt. „FUCK!", knurrte ich. Meine Mutter, mein Stiefvater, ein Mann und ein Arzt sahen mich besorgt an. „Aber warum?", fragte meine Mutter völlig fassungslos. Hab ich schon erwähnt das sie hysterisch ist? Tränen traten ihr in den Augen. Was soll ich da sagen? Ich bin also Tod und nun in der Hölle und das ist die Strafe ... Bitte, bitte nicht! Ich will wieder leben oder zumindest dahin wo ich die letzen drei Wochen verbracht habe. Ein Glück, dass das Zimmer nicht sonderlich hell war. Sehr wahrscheinlich Nacht, schätzte ich. „Wie lang war ich nicht wirklich da?", fragte ich ohne auch nur auf eine der beide Fragen einzugehen. „Drei Tage, davon waren sie aber in den ersten beiden Tagen in Lebensgefahr, aber nun sind Sie über den Berg!", antwortete der Arzt schon brav in seiner ruhig Art wie es alle tun.

Irgendwie wünschte ich mir der Stein hätte mir den Schädel gespalten, dann wäre ich für immer dort und nicht wieder hier. Tja und seit diesem besch...eidenen Tag waren nun auch schon wieder zwei Wochen vergangen. Meine Eltern behüteten mich wie ein rohes Ei. In der Schule ging es wieder gelangweilt zu. Nur bekam ich jedes mal einen Anfall wenn meine Eltern mich abholten oder sonst was. Nichts mehr konnte ich tun ohne das meine Eltern dabei waren. Irgendwann werde ich mir noch ne Kugel durch den Kopf jagen. Lieber von ner Stabwaffe den Schädel weggeblasen kriegen als so eine Tortur.

Ich hatte am Anfang geglaubt ich könnte so einfach das normale Leben wieder aufnehmen, aber so einfach war das wirklich nicht. Es nahm mich richtig mit. Immer öfter ertappte ich mich dabei wie ich auf eins der Stargateposter in meinem Zimmer starrte und einfach vor mich hinträumte. Wieder und wieder sah ich mir die Folgen auf meiner DVD an. Ich hatte schon oft beschlossen einfach weggehen und nicht wirklich ganz in so einem Wahn zu versinken. Aber wie soll ich das wenn meine Pupillen am Bildschirm kleben? Ach, diese Welt ist einfach so kompliziert.

Als ich auch noch Anfing kreuze in meine Kalender zu machen, für jeden Tag der verstrich und ich nicht wieder da war wo ich hinwollte, fing meine Mutter an mißtrauisch zu werden. Ihr fiel schon lange auf das ich weniger aß, noch weniger redete als normal und nur noch Stargate schaute. Mich würde es nicht wundern wenn sie schon einen Termin bei einem Seelenklemptner ausgemacht hat. Fünf Tage später erklärte sie mir, das ich wirklich einen hätte. Am 17.10 hatte ich einen bei einer Dr. Mika. Mein einzigstes Kommentar war bloß „Aha", was dazu führte das meine Mutter noch mehr darauf bestand das ich hinginge.

Ich frage mich was soll mir der Psychiater schon helfen? Will er mir etwa auch was an den Kopf werfen und mir fünf Minuten später erklären: „Das was du erlebt hast war nur ein Traum!". Als es endlich soweit war und ich vor der Mika stand schickte die meine Mutter raus und fing an mich zu durchlöchern. Am Anfang antwortete ich ja noch, aber irgendwann wurde es mir zu doof und ich fing an sie zu ignorieren. Viel interessanter war doch das Wetter. Ich stand auf und stellte mich ans Fenster an dem leise die Fenstertropfen prasselten. Sie sangen ihr eigenes trauriges Lied vom Leid der Einsamkeit und der Nutzlosigkeit. Die ganzen Wochen habe ich mich verbarrikadiert in meinem Zimmer immer nur ins leere gestarrt. Nie nachgedacht und nun wollte die doof Kuh hinter mir das ich das erzähle, was mich wahrscheinlich zum totalen Wahnsinn führte.

Längst merkte ich nicht mehr das sich zu den Regentropfen auch noch meine eigenen Tränen mischten. Ich wollte wieder zurück. Jede Faser meines Körpers schrie und zerrte nach der anderen Welt. Mein Verstand wollte hier raus, raus aus dem Leben, dieser Welt. Ich wollte etwas, nein ich wollte zu jemanden. Ich wollte zu meinen Freunden. Doch alles schien so unendlich weit weg.

So weit weg ...

Ich drückte meine Hand gegen die kalte Glasscheibe und fühlte das prasseln des Regen. Vielleicht würde ein Schnitt mich wieder fühlen lassen. Ein kleiner, nur ganz klein. Als ich meine Augen schloß stellte ich es mir vor. Die Genugtuung wenn der kleine rote Rinnsal an meinem Arm herunter floß, dann zu Boden tropfte. Ohne auch noch die Seelenklemptnerin eines Blickes zu würdigen stürmte ich aus dem Raum und hinunter ins Auto. Im Auto beruhigte ich mich ein wenig und wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, meine Mutter sollte nichts merken. Doch ich wusste das sie es wissen würde wenn sie kommen würde. Kurz drauf kaum sie auch schon. Schweigend lies sie den Motor an und fuhr mit mir nach Hause.

Die nächsten Tage waren der Horror. Ich wurde mich Fragen überhäuft. „Was war geschehen? Wieso bist du so traurig?". Ich versuchte dem ganzen zu entgehen in dem ich mich ein mein Zimmer einsperrte. Tag für Tag das gleiche: Aufstehen, Schule, daheim kurz was Essen, sich im Zimmer einsperren.

Der Traurige Blick wandelte sich nach einigen Tagen in Gleichgültigkeit. Meine angeblichen Freunde betonten immer wieder wie weit weg mein Blick war. Am liebsten hätte ich geantwortet: „Ich bin doch schon lang nicht mehr am Leben, also lasst mich doch in Ruhe!". Aber hätte ich das gesagt hätte man mich in die Klapse eingeliefert. Eigentlich liebte ich die Farben gelb, rot und orange zusammen. Immer wenn ich gelb trug war noch was rotes oder oranges dabei. Jetzt war es nur noch schwarz. Neutral und traurig. Auch habe ich mir schon den ersten Schnitt geleistet.

_How can you see into my eyes, like open doors__  
__leading you down into my core__  
__where I've become so numb__  
__without a soul__  
__my spirit sleeping somewhere cold__  
__until you find it there and lead it back home_

W_ake me up__  
__wake me up inside,_

_I can't wake up_

_wake me up inside_

_save me__  
__call my name and save me from the dark_

_wake me up__  
__bid my blood to run,_

_I can't wake up_

_before I come undone__  
save me_

_save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life_

_I've been living a lie  
there's nothing inside  
bring me to life_

_bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling  
only you are the life among the dead_

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more_

_I've been living a lie  
there's nothing inside  
bring me to life_

Meine traurige und dünne Stimme mischten sich mit dem der Sängerin, zusammen sangen wir das Lied zu Ende. So wie das Lied Endete, endete auch meine Hoffnung. Doch das etwas unschöne daran war das ich mitten im Unterricht Musik hörte und dabei noch mit sang. Naja, nun habe ich einen Verweis kassiert. Stöhnen und völlig gleichgültig knüllte ich ihn zusammen und schmiß ihn in die Ecke. Die Putzfrauen würden ihn schon wegräumen. In der Pause setzte ich mich auf eine der Steinbänke weit weg von den anderen. Der kalte Herbstwind wehte mir um die Ohren, so zog ich meine Beine ran und zitterte wie Espenlaub. Ich schloss die Augen fing wieder an zu weinen, die Tränen wanderten ganz langsam an meiner Wange hinunter und sang dabei mein Lieblingslied Bring me to life.

Entweder ich bin grad wirklich taub geworden oder die ganze Schule stumm. Doch es störte mich nicht weiter, warum auch? Es gab wirklich nichts was ich noch tun könnte. Ich wollte zurück, doch das ging nicht. Etwas fehlte einfach und noch viel mehr, als hätte ich einfach in der anderen Welt was dort gelassen. „Das ist sie?", tuschelte eine Stimme neben mir. Sie war mir so bekannt, doch ich konnte sie nicht zuordnen, aber es waren bestimmt nur solche Idioten die mich nur verarschen wollen. „Ja, da bin ich mir ganz sicher! Die DNA ist die gleiche!", antwortete eine metallisch klingende Stimme. „Wirklich? Den das gleiche hast du bei den anderen fünf auch schon gesagt?", vergewisserte sich die andere noch einmal.


	10. Der Quantenspiegel

Tja, ich glaube das schnelle Hochladen der Kapitel fällt unter den begriff: Hyperaktiv und Hyperkreativ!

_Have Fun _

Nachtengel

* * *

**9. Der Quantenspiegel**

Halt! Metallisch klingende Stimme? Voller Hoffnung und voller Angst vor der Enttäuschung schaute ich auf. Nein, das war nicht möglich. NEIN, NIEMALS. Zwei Herren mit grau-weißen Haaren sahen mich erwartungsvoll an. Meine Gefühle überschlugen sich und mein Körper schüttete so viel Glücksgefühle aus das ich anfing zu glaube das seinen die Reserven für die nächsten 10 Jahre.

„Jack? Selmak?", fragte ich ganz heiser vor Erwartung. „Hm, ja scheint so ...", murmelte Selmak. „Naja, die anderen haben uns auch bei unseren Namen genannt ...", grummelte Jack missmutig. Ich kniff mich in den Arm um wirklich sicher zu gehen, dass das nicht ein Traum war! Aber sie blieben, ganz genau an der Stelle bevor ich mich gekniffen hab. Mein Körper schüttete immer noch Glückshormone aus, bald werde ich platzen. „Aber nach dem Blick zu urteilen ist sie auch nur so eine Verrückte, wie die von den anderen Schulen, außerdem hat sie keine Ähnlichkeit mit Aylah!", grummelte Jack weiter.

„Schon mal dran gedacht das ich in meiner Dimension etwas anderst aussehe?", fragte ich grinsend. „Haha, die Scherze kennen wir schon zu genüge ...", knurrte O'Neill weiter. Oh, sie hatten anscheinend schon mehrere Anläufe hinter sich. „Also bin ich nicht die erste?", fragte ich noch breiter grinsend. „Ja!", antwortete Selmak, „Die DNS von Aylah konnten wir kaum feststellen, also haben wir einen Teil geschätzt und das hat uns zu mehreren Personen geführt, du bist die letzte im Bunde!", antwortete Selmak ganz ruhig. „Wie viele waren vor mir?", „256 ...", stöhnte Jack, „Sobald wir wieder in unserer Welt sind werde ich Sam erwürgen.", „JACK!", kam warnend und diesmal von Jakob. „Ich glaube vorher würde dich Jakob erwürgen ...", lachte ich und fiel beinahe von der Bank runter.

„Sachte, sachte ...", sagte Selmak, in diesem Fall war aber nicht klar wer gemeint war, Jakob oder ich. Den Jakob war drauf und dran Jack an die Gurgel zu springen, was Selmak glücklicherweise verhindern konnte. „Das ist doch sonst nicht seine Art!", sagte ich in einem belehrendem Ton. „Wohl war ...", nickte der Symbiont, „Aber wir sind ja hier um zu klären wer du bist!", „Willst du meinen Lebenslauf?", „Nein, das nicht, aber erzähl mein ein wenig über dich!", „Ach so ... Naja, also so viel gibt's da nich ... Also ich bin 14 Jahre, heiße Sandra. Ich lache gerne, ärgere andere gern, bin in das Land Ägypten verschossen, halt die Kultur. Hm,... ich bin im Internet bekannt unter Crystal Lilly, Lillia, Isthar-Isis, Melian, Isis und am meisten unter Raven und Aylah."

Jack sah mich eindringlich an, „Bist du's wirklich?", fragte er und konnte sich schon das erste lächeln nicht mehr unterdrücken. „Na, wer den sonst?", fragte ich und sprang Jack und Selmak bzw. Jakob in die Arme. Voller Freude klammerte ich mich an die beiden und Jack startete den Versuch mich vor Freude zu erdrücken. Als ich Jack über die Schulter schaute sah mich die ganze Schule voller Verwunderung an. Als ich von etwas warmen an meinem Hals abgelenkt wurde und hinsah merkte ich wie Jakob den leuchteten Lapislazuli um meinen Hals henkte. „Hey, das ist ja mein Kristall!", lachte ich. „Ja! Daniel wollte unbedingt das wir ihn mitnehmen, den er, so meinte Daniel würde die wirkliche Aylah sofort erkennen!", erklärte er mir. Daniel? Ich würde ihn wiedersehen! Ein wenig ungewollt musste ich zugeben das ich mich vor allem ihn wieder sehen wollte. Hm, wie ich mich auf ihn freute. „Äh, Jakob, wie geht es eigentlich Sam?", „Sie hat sie schon erholt, die Wunde ist fast ganz verheilt!", „Puh, noch mal Glück gehabt!". Statt zu antworten nickte er nur.

Als Jack mich endlich los lies stand immer noch die ganze Schule mit gaffenden Blick hinter den zwei. „Wie seit ihr den hier hergekommen?", fragte ich, den mir war völlig schleierhaft wie sie das geschafft haben. „Durch den Quantenspiel", kam es von Jakob, aber diesmal war es wieder der Symbiont der sprach. „Der Quantenspiegel? Aber es gibt zig(oder ewig viele, aber ich weiß ned wie man des zig genau schreibt! XD) Millionen von Dimensionen! Wie konntet ihr meine finden? Außerdem wo seit ihr hier gelandet?", überhäufte ich sie mit Fragen. „Wir hatten auch keine Ahnung wie wir deine Welt, die alle nur die ‚Real – World' nennen, weil es hier nichts übernatürliches gibt, ausgenommen der Spiegel! Dr. Jackson meinte wir sollten den Kristall benutzen. Mehrere Tage suchten wir nach der richtigen und bei jeder hielten wir deinen Kristall davor, naja zumindest ich und irgendwann glühte er auf und berührte den Spiegel und ich war hier. Kurz darauf und in voller Ausrüstung kam dann Jack nach, so wie Samantha und Daniel, die warten aber am Spiegel. Der Spiegel steht in Marrakech einer kleinen Stadt in Marokko, Afrika. (Marrakech, so wie Marokko und Afrika gehören auch nicht mir, aber ich will sie ja auch gar nicht haben! ;)) Wir haben uns gleich auf nach Deutschland gemacht, da du Samantha und Jack erzählt hast das du in Deutschland, Augsburg lebst. Nun da ging die richtige Suche erst los. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr wie viele Menschen wir ausgefragt haben. Wir werden sogar gesucht, wegen Belästigung. Also schätze ich der Rückweg wird ein wenig schwerer."

„Na in der Kleidung ist das auch kein Wunder", bemerkte ich, den Jakob/Selmak sah genauso aus wie jeder Tok'Ra. Vor allem wird die Zat am Gürtel das auffälligste gewesen sein, sie bestand ja nicht aus Eisen oder irgendeinem Material von dieser Erde. Das die Zollbeamte das durchgehen haben lassen? Diese Welt ist einfach unergründlich. „Und wie seit ihr auf die Idee gekommen, das ich nicht mehr in dem Körper steckte?", fügte ich noch hinzu. „Dazu haben wir eine Woche gebraucht. Als die Jaffa dich und Samantha töten wollten kamen wir dazwischen und haben sie getötet, doch du warst in dem Moment schon im Delirium. Nahmen wir an, also haben wir versucht dich aufzuwecken. Was auch nicht funktioniert hat(Hilfe, sie ist kaputt! Schnell ruft die gelben Engel! XDD). Wir haben dich und Samantha aus dem Stützpunkt getragen, der inzwischen schon ganz eingenommen ist und jeder Mensch inzwischen weiß das es Außerirdische gibt und auf der Erde ein Chaos ausgebrochen ist. Am Anfang wusste es nur die Regierung des Landes, doch es ist etwas durchgesickert und nun ist es offiziell. Einige Tok'Ra Transporter haben schon Menschen von der Erde geholt und sie auf den Stützpunkt auf PX 271-526. Aber wir werden es nie schaffen alle zu retten. Von den Asgard hat man bis jetzt noch nichts gehört. Aber ganz Colorado ist schon evakuiert. Nun, als ihr beide in Sicherheit war und Samantha versorgt war stellte Dr. Fraiser fest, dass du ins Koma gefallen bist. Was uns natürlich unerklärlich war. Aber Samantha erzählte deine Geschichte und es war klar das du am wahrscheinlichsten wieder nach Hause zurück gekehrt bist. Erst freuten wir uns für dich, doch sie erzählte das du Einwohnerin von Atlantis bist. Also haben wir eine ..."

Jack unterbrach Selmak und fuhr fort, „ .. Selbstmordmission gemacht und den Spiegel aus dem Stargate Center geholt. Teal'C wurde dabei leider gefangen genommen ... wenn ich Anubis in die Finger kriege knips ich ihm das Licht aus! Naja, und dann haben wir angefangen deine Dimension zu suchen, was auch sehr lange gedauert hat. Das war's und die Moral von der Geschicht

...", „halbe Eier rollen nicht!", warf ich ein und Jack fing an zu lachen. Selmak blieb wie immer ernst, es gehört sich nicht für einen Tok'Ra über einen Witz zu lachen. „Spaß beiseite!", unterbrach er uns, „Wir müssen uns auf den Weg nach Afrika machen!", „Und wie? Fliegen? Wie sollen wir den überhaupt zum Flughafen kommen?", fragte ich als ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte. „Das Auto ist ‚geliehen', der Flug muss nur noch gebucht und bezahlt werden!", erklärte mir Jack und betonte dabei das Wort geliehen besonders stark. „Aha ...", war nur mein Kommentar.

Jack, Jakob/Selmak und ich machten uns auf den Weg zu gehen, mein Schulzeug trug ich sowie so in der Schule immer bei mir, also bräuchte ich nicht noch mal ins Schulhaus zu gehen. Die Schüler waren immer noch stumm, als hätte jemand den Ton abgedreht. Sie bildeten eine kleine Gasse in der wir drei hindurch gingen, aber nur so lang bis meine Rektorin Fr. Adler sich uns in den Weg stellte. „Was tun sie da mit meiner Schülerin?", fragte sie forsch. „Wir nehmen sie mit oder wo nach sieht es den aus?", antwortete Jack grinsend. „Wie sind euere Namen?", fragte sie in dem gleichen unhöflichen Ton wie am Anfang. „Wir? Also ich bin Selmak", stellte sich der Symbiont vor und lies zur Demo auch noch schnell mal die Augen leuchten, kurz darauf sank der Kopf nach vorne und Jakob war dran, „Ich bin General Jakob Carter, sein Wirt! Das neben mir ist Colonel Jack O'Neill, Air Force! Wenn Sie uns jetzt entschuldigen würden!".

Fr. Adler wich erschrocken zurück, als Selmak mit den Augen glühte. Ich grinste natürlich über beide Ohren(Hoffentlich fallen die nicht ab, sonst haben wir ein Problem mit dem aussehen! xD) Doch sie fing sich gleich wieder, „Das werde ich zu verhindern wissen! Ich werde die Polizei rufen lassen!", rief sie aufgebracht. „Och ne ...", stöhnte ich. „Wenn sie noch einen Pieps macht wird sie meine Zat zu spüren gekommen!", sprach Jakob ziemlich laut und er hatte hörbar in goa'ultisch gewechselt, was mir einige Übersetzungsschwierigkeiten einbrachte, da ich ja nur in dem Körper von Aylah alle Sprachen perfekt beherrschte. Aber ich fand das lustig immer noch alles zu verstehen, was mir in den Wochen nie aufgefallen ist. Außer ... natürlich der Türkenkanal. Oh, deswegen hat mein Vater mich auch immer so schräg angeschaut wenn ich mir da was angesehen habe. Jack hingegen verstand nur Bahnhof. Man konnte praktisch den Bummelzug sehen der zum einen raus fuhr und den ICE der aus dem anderen raus kam, die Dampflokomotive die aus der Nase kam nicht zu vergessen „Geben sie meine Schülerin sofort frei!", schrie Fr. Adler inzwischen und das war für Jakob eindeutig zu viel.

Doch bevor die Hand auch nur in der nähe der Zat kam war ich schnell und schoß bereits auf sie. Fr. Adler brach auch sogleich in sich zusammen. „Cooooool, wollt ich schon immer machen!", gab ich voller Faszinierung von mir und grinste schelmisch. Jeder einzelne Schüler schaute mich an, das wusste ich. Kurz darauf war ein tosendes Gebrüll zu hören. „Super, endlich hat der mal jemand das Maul gestopft!", „Yeah, endlich mal Ruhe!", riefen die Schüler wild durcheinander. „Komm", rief mir Jack zu, da bei dem Gebrüll man kaum noch sein eigenes Wort verstand und zog mich mit!

Der Rest der Reise verlief reibungslos nur einmal mussten wir unsere Zat's noch einmal einsetzen und ein paar Aufdringliche betäuben. Marrakech war keine kleine Stadt sondern eine Dorf. Naja, jedem das seine. 2 Tage brauchten wir um vor dem Quantenspiegel wieder oder zum erstenmal zu stehen. In der Zwischenzeit war auch etwas seltsames mit meinem Körper geschehen. Kurz nach dem ich den Kristall wieder an meiner Brust spürte fing ich auch schon an zu wachsen, mindestens 20 cm da ich fast genauso groß wie der Colonel dann war. Mein Körper der nur aus Problemzonen bestand war nach einer unruhigen Nacht schön schlank, meine Augen bekamen ihre blaue Farbe wieder und die weißen langen Haare. Somit bekam Jack einen Herzkasper(Herzinfarkt) als er mich am 2 Tag sah, Jakob aber lachte nur. Ich war froh das der Lapislazuli auch dafür gesorgt hat das meine Kleidung mit wächst, sonst wäre das eine ziemlich Peinliche Angelegenheit geworden. Die plötzliche Veränderung machte mir aber zu schaffen. Mein Hunger nahm ungeahnte Ausmaße an, genauso wie mein Durst. Die Stimmungsschwankungen waren noch schlimmer als normal.(Hütet euch vor jemanden der Fisch ist und unter schrecklichen Stimmungsschwankungen leidet ...)

Aber dem noch nicht genug. Mein großes Sprachtalent, dass ich bis vor kurzem noch nicht hatte bildete sich wieder aus. Tja, einmal russisch, dann wieder arabisch oder war das doch atlantisch?. Irgendwann verlor ich den Überblick und ich konnte nichts anderes mehr tun als schweigen. Mensch war ich froh, als wir endlich beim Quantenspiegel waren und nicht nur ich. Jack und Jakob so wie auch Selmak waren total fertig. Jack verstand so wie so nur Englisch. Selmak hatte zwar mehr Sprachkenntnisse aber gegen mich hatte er keine Chance. Meine Begrüßung fiel Ausnahmsweise in Englisch aus, der Rest ging in einem Wirrwarr unter und ich umarmte Sam einfach nur noch. Daniel natürlich auch und wie schon gesagt, meine Glücksgefühle tanzten bei ihm Tango und so genoß ich einfach nur. Ach ja ...

_(A/N: Hab ich jemals behauptet das wird keine Liebesstory? Uhhhh, dann tut mir das aber so was von Leid ... :) Ich hoffe das stört hier keinen ... und wenn doch. Tut mir Leid aber wegen einem werd ich nicht alles abändern. So ein Pech aber auch xD)_

„Sir, wir sollten jetzt abreisen!", „Jup, also los!", rief Jack, der auch gleich den Spiegel berührte, drauf folgte Jakob uns Sam. Daniel und ich waren die letzten.


	11. Sleeping Sun

An Sirko: Da ich ja weiß das du meine FF auch auf liest schreib ich die Antwort hier rein:

Das Problem bei mir ist das meine Internet Verbindung sehr oft abbricht, so nach ungefähr 10 Minuten, also hab ich nur selten Zeit die FF auf myblod.de/lillia zu erneuern, also geht das hier schneller! Danke für deinen Kommi!

Hey, ihr da, ihr Schwarzleser! Könnt ihr nicht auch mal schreiben? Ich will mal mehr Kommis sehn! _Schmoll_

Vielen Dank an meine neue Betaleserin Elena!

Ein verwirrendes Kapitel, aber keine Sorge es wird alles erklärt!

Nachtengel

* * *

**10. Sleeping Sun**

Ach, endlich wieder frische Luft ... Äh, ne keine frische Luft, das war nur das rauschen der Motoren statt des Windes in den Bäumen. MOTOREN? Verdammt, der Quantenspiegel war in einem Flugzeug! Ich weiß ja nicht ob das wichtig ist, aber ich leide unter Höhenangst, großer Höhenangst(Tja, das war das erste und das letzte mal das ich in Ulm auf die Münster gegangen bin, nach dem man mich beinahe runter tragen müssen:)) Vor allem bei den schönen Ausblick aus dem Fenster auf das schöne wolkenfreie Land. 2 Minuten - keine Reaktion. 4 Minuten – keine Reaktion. 5 Minuten – Reaktion. Ich schrie kurz auf und hängte dann an der nächst besten Person dran. Bitte, bitte nicht loslassen. Einfach die Augen nicht aufmachen. Ruhig atmen ... Zitternd hängte ich irgendjemandem an der Jacke. Ganz ehrlich, das war mir in dem Moment so was von EGAL.

Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl das mich gerade jeder anstarrte, besonders die Person an die ich mich gerade voller Panik klammerte. „Äh, Aylah?", fragte Samantha, „Was ist den los?". Also an Sam ihrer Jacke hing ich nicht, den die Stimme kam von hinten. „Wir sind doch hier wirklich in einem Flugzeug?", fragte ich zaghaft und wie auch nicht anderst völlig ungewollt in Französisch. „Doch sind wir..", antwortete Daniel. Oho, Mist. Jetzt weiß ich an wem ich hänge. Das Blut schoß mir ins Gesicht und ich bekam ein Gesicht wie eine überreife Tomate, selbst die Ohren blieben nicht verschont. Am liebsten wäre ich irgendwo im Erdboden versunken, aber wir waren leider ein paar tausend Meter in der Luft.

„Du hast doch etwa nicht Flugangst, oder?", fragte der Herr an dessen Jacke ich klebte. „Naja, Flugangst nicht direkt, aber Höhenangst ... bei mir reicht schon das 1 Meter Brett im Schwimmbad.". Er nahm mich an den Schultern und drückte mich sachte weg. Ich schloß die Augen, sie noch mal aufzumachen wäre zu riskant. „Du musst versuchen sie zu überwinden, schau noch einmal raus, dann verfliegt die Angst bestimmt!", versuchte er es. Ich glaube Daniel hätte vielleicht doch lieber Seelenklemptner werden sollen. Ich hab ja nichts gegen Hilfe, aber gleich so brutal an die Sache rangehen? Naja, einen Versuch kann es nicht Schaden.

„Na gut ...", nuschelte ich und ganz zaghaft. So, ein Auge, dann das zweite. Daniel schaute mir in die Augen, ganz tief. Ein wenig erschrocken drehte ich mich um, den gerade feierten meine Hormone eine Party und mein Gesicht nahm an röte wieder zu. Ich holte tief Luft. Ich weiß ja das ist eindeutig der falsche Moment seine seelischen Probleme in den Griff zu bekommen. Man wir sind mitten im Krieg! Schließlich wagte ich den Blick nach draußen. Das einzigste was mir einfiel und auch laut aussprach: „Das ...", ich zeigte aus dem Fenster, „ist eindeutig zu hoch!". Ein Schwindelgefühl trat ein, eine riesige Angst ergriff mich. Panik kroch hoch, ging in jede Zelle meines Körpers. Ein Krampf durchzog mich, mein Herz setzte mindestens zwei Schläge aus.

Verzweifelt suchte ich mit den Armen halt. Doch schon verschwand der Boden, der Halt. Dunkelheit ... tiefe Dunkelheit griff nach mir. Das konnte nicht sein, meine Höhenangst, die ich kannte führte bei mir doch nur zu Lähmung von so ziemlich allen. Die schwärze zog an mir, sie wollten mich haben. Ich hörte sie rufen, ich fühlte ihre kalten Hände an meinem Herzen. Sie flüsterten zu mir, riefen immer wieder, wollen mich, schauen mir zu. Gestalten aus der Dunkelheit. Ich wollte schreien, aber kein Ton kam aus meiner Kehle und so war ich der Dunkelheit ausgeliefert. Der ewigen Dunkelheit ...

Ein Raum. Ein dunkler Raum außerhalb der Zeit. Ich fühlte weder Wärme noch Kälte und als ich an mir runter sah war nur ein Körper so nackt wie an der Geburt. Ich konnte sehen trotz der Dunkelheit. Hier gab es nichts. Nichts außer einer verlorenen Seele. Regen. Ich hörte das prasseln des Regens und ehe ich mich versah war ich mitten auf einer einsamen Straße. Der Regen viel unaufhörlich, doch kein einziger Tropfen traf mich. Nach einiger Zeit beschloss ich der Straße zu folgen. Ein unaufhörliches laufen begann. Meine Füße fingen an zu Schmerzen, die Schulter taten mir weh. Am liebsten hätte ich mich hingesetzt, doch ein Gefühl tief in meinem Herzen trieb mich voran. Ich suchte etwas und ich wollte es haben. Ich wollte wissen was mir fehlte.

Das unsichtbare Schild das mich vor dem Regen schützte bekam risse, bis es splitterte. Schützend hielt ich mir die Arme vor das Gesicht. Die Schildsplitter verschwanden bevor sie mich berührten, doch als mich der erste Regentropfen berührte schrie ich voller Schmerz auf. Es war wie Säure, sie trat ein in meine Haut, meine Adern. Sie lähmte meinen Körper, sie liesen ihn gefrieren. Der Schmerz drang tiefer vor als alles andere zuvor. Ich konnte fühlen wie es sich in die Knochen fraß und tiefer ... Mein Herz bekam Löcher, es wurde zerfressen. Die Schmerzen im Kopf, ich wusste nicht wo ich mit meinen Händen hinfassen sollte überall fühlte ich wie sich der tobende Schmerz breit machte. Mein Augenlicht verblasste, die Kontrolle meines Körpers schwand nur noch das Gefühl einmal dagewesen zu sein blieb. Ich war nur noch ein einfacher Beobachter der zusah wie seine Kontrolle zu Grunde ging. Mit halb geschlossenen Augen lag ich auf der Straße und der Regen prasselte unaufhörlich auf meinen Körper dem jegliches Schmerzgefühl schon genommen wurde.

Bilder, Bilder schwirrten mir in meinem Kopf umher. Aus allen Zeiten, als Kleinkind oder als Jugendliche. So viele Dinge auf einmal, aber anstatt sie einfach vorbeiziehen zu lassen schaute ich mir jedes genau an. Viele Gefühle traten auf und verblassten im selben Moment in dem sie gekommen waren.

Blaues Licht wo kam es her? Selbst wenn ich nichts mehr sah so spürte ich das mich sanfte Hänge hielten. Der Regen lies nach, wie die Bilder und die Schmerzen. Nicht nur von außen war das wohltuende Licht zu spüren auch von innen kam es und wärmte mich. „Habe keine Angst ...", flüsterte eine sanfte Stimme in meinem Kopf. „Vertraue ... dem Licht ...", flüsterte eine andere. Die Personen die das sagten sahen seltsam aus, lange weiße Gewänder und Kronen, ja sie hatten Kronen. Die Könige der alten Zeit schoss es mir durch den Kopf.

Meine Lunge erklärte meinem Gehirn gerade das ich zum Leben Luft bräuchte. Sofort folgte ich ihrem Wunsch und sog die Wohltuende Luft ein. „Kannst du das noch mal zum mitschreiben machen?", fragte die wohlbekannte Stimme vom Colonel. Ein dickes und fettes Kopfweh machte sich in meinem Kopf breit. Eigentlich ging ich davon aus auf dem Boden zu legen statt dessen stand ich vor ihnen. „Äh, warum schaut ihr mich so an?", fragte ich vorsichtig. „Du erinnerst dich nicht?", fragte Janet. Erst jetzt viel mir auf das der General und Janet sich auch in dem Raum befanden, so wie noch ein paar Tok'Ra. „Nein.", „Wirklich?", „Wirklich, wirklich!", „Du hast gerade irgendwas gesagt dabei zeigte dein Kristall auf irgendwas und deine Augen glühten blau.", „Oh ...", entfuhr es mir.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte der General ein wenig zu forsch für meinen Geschmack, ich hab ihn doch nicht etwa gebissen, oder? „Ähm ... keine Ahnung, ich weiß ja nicht was ich gesagt habe!", „Das kann ich dir sagen ..", murmelte Daniel neben mir, „Es war wie ähm Soltan queritun, oder so ..". Kurz dachte ich nach und dann ging mir auch schon ein Licht auf: „Das heißt Soltan Quereton und bedeutet ‚Habt keine Angst'", „Vor was sollten wir Angst haben?", fragte Samantha. Darauf wusste ich aber keine Antwort.

Eine weitere Gestalt kam hinzu. Gesehen hatte ich sie noch nie, aber mit dem Anzug war sie bestimmt so ein Koritenkacker(Klugscheißer) von oben. „Guten Tag Mr. Präsident!", grüßte Hammond ihn. Ups, das war der Oberkoritenkacker ...(Hinter den sieben Terrorbergen, bei den sieben Terrorzwergen). Er nickte bloß. Was verschafft den mir bitte die Ehre in der Air Force One zu fliegen? „Wir sind in zwei Stunden in Reykjavik!", antwortete er kurz und knapp. „Reykjavik?", entfuhr es mir. „Ja, Reykjavik, einer der einzigsten Städte die noch nicht viel abbekommen hat! Washington ist vollkommen zerstört, New York angeschlagen, Madrid ist nur noch ein großes braunes Loch, Rom wurde völlig ausradiert usw.", fuhr er mich an. OH, der hat aber schlechte Laune. Grummelnd schenkte ich ihm einem tödlichen Blick. Sackgesicht. Genervt lies ich mich in einen der Sitze plumpsen, zog meinen MP3-Player raus und zog mir _Sleeping Sun _in voller Lautstärke rein.

Wenn sich mich nicht brauchen, dann können sie mich alle mal gern haben. „Himmel, Arsch und Zwirn!", fluchte ich im schönen bayerisch, „Hab ich überhaupt mein Ladegerät dabei?". Killerblicke folgten die ich grinsend hinnahm. Hehe, ich bin doch gemein. „Das sind üble Stimmungsschwankungen die sie in letzter Zeit hat.", versuchte sich O'Neill zu entschuldigen. „Aylah!", fauchte er mich an als der Präsident wieder weg war, „benimm dich in seiner Gegenwart!". Doch anstatt ihm auch nur ansatzweise zu zuhören, drehte ich die Musik noch lauter und summte mit. Schließlich gab er es auf mich zurecht zu weisen.

(Ich empfehle JEDEM wenn möglich hier das Lied Sleeping Sun von Nightwish zu hören, das gibt ein super Feeling!)

_The sun is sleeping quietly  
once upon a century.  
Wistful oceans, calm and red,  
ardent caresses laid to rest.  
For my dreams I hold my life,  
for wishes I behold my nights.  
A truth at the end of time;  
losing faith makes a crime._

_I wish for this night-time  
to last for a life-time;  
the darkness around me -  
shores of a solar sea.  
Oh, how I wish to go down with the sun!  
Sleeping, weeping,  
with you._

_Sorrow has a human heart,  
from my God it will depart.  
Id sail before a thousand moons,  
never finding where to go..._

_222 days of light  
will be desired by a night.  
A moment for the poet's play -  
until there's nothing left to say..._

_I wish for this night-time_

_to last for a life-time;  
the darkness around me –_

_shores of a solar sea.  
Oh, how I wish to go down with the sun!  
Sleeping, weeping,  
with you._

_I wish for this night-time_

_to last for a life-time;  
the darkness around me -_

_shores of a solar sea.  
Oh, how I wish to go down with the sun!  
Sleeping, weeping,  
with you._

Später fiel mir ein das ich dem Colonel unrecht getan habe. Ich beschloss zu ihm zu gehen und mich zu entschuldigen, doch dazu blieb keine Zeit. Ein Geschoss traf das Flugzeug ins Heck und es riss ab. Bevor sich auch noch irgendjemand an einem Sitz oder sonst etwas festhalten konnte wurden wir in einer Höhe von 10 Kilometern aus dem Flugzeug rausgesaugt. Über mir explodierte das Heck und Wrackteile flogen durch die Gegend, ein paar Splitter trafen mich und ich zog die Luft scharf ein, ein kurzer Schmerz raste durch meinen Körper, doch er erblasste auch gleich wieder. Der Rest sauste an mir vorbei und nahm ein paar Flugangestellte mit. Unter mir fiel eine bewusstlose Samantha, die anderen konnte ich nicht ausmachen, den das orange – rote Licht der untergehenden Sonne blendete mich. Das Licht der Sonne wurde auch noch vom blauem Ozean reflektiert und so war es kaum auszumachen wo wer war.

Der kalte Wind biss sich in meine Haut, meine Kleidung flatterte stark um mich und Haare flogen um meinen Kopf. Mit dem Kopf nach unten und in Rückenlage fiel ich in Richtung Erde. Von der Seite war ich nur eine Umriss von mir zu erkennen mit den Händen nach oben greifend um mich vielleicht doch noch an irgendetwas festhalten zu können. Doch mit jedem Meter verblasste ein Stück Hoffnung und in meinem Kopf sang Tarja noch ihr Lied zu ende ...

_222 days of light  
will be desired by a night.  
A moment for the poet's play -  
until there's nothing left to say..._

_I wish for this night-time_

_to last for a life-time;  
the darkness around me -_

_shores of a solar sea.  
Oh, how I wish to go down with the sun!  
Sleeping, weeping,  
with you._

Der riesige platscher vom Aufschlag des Flugzeuges war zu hören. Gleich würde meiner kommen, gleich. Beim Aufschlag hörte ich das knacken wie jeder einzelne Knochen in meinem Leib brach. Der Tiefendruck gepresste einfach die Luft aus meiner Lunge ohne das ich irgendetwas dagegen tun konnte. Mein Körper war nur noch ein Trümmerhaufen, meine Augen brannten vom Salzwasser und mein Trommelfell dehnte sich unaufhörlich da ich immer mehr an tiefe gewann anstatt wieder aufzutauchen. Meine zerquetschten Lungen brannte wie Feuer und mein Herz versuchte verzweifelt Luft zum Gehirn zu pumpen.

Irgendwann noch nicht ganz Tod, aber auch nicht ganz lebendig schlug ich auf etwas metalisches auf.

„Daniel ...", waren meine letzten Gedanken.

Und das Sonnenlicht schien so unendlich weit weg zu sein.

_Oh, how I wish to go down with the sun!  
Sleeping, weeping,  
with you._

_ganz unfällig auf den Knopf da unten zeig_

_BITTEEEE auf knien rutsch_


	12. Der verlorene Kontinent

An Sirko: Mit Absicht leiden lassen? So rum hab ich das noch gar nicht gesehen! Ach herje, das war nie meine Absicht! Aber wenn du das so empfindest ...sry. Naja, wenn du das schon schlimm fandest, na dann... wirst du mit diesem noch mehr Probleme haben ...

(zählt jetzt an alle) ...wer das letzte Kapitel schlimm fand, möge dieses überspringen! Sorry, aber ich empfinde es als nicht so brutal!

Elena meine Betaleserin meinte das es ab jetzt nur(letzte mitgerechnet) nur noch Spannung geben wird!

Also liebe Kinder immer schon Anschnallen!

_Have Fun, Space Monkey's _

Nachtengel

* * *

**11. Der verlorene Kontinent**

Nach Luft schnappend schrak ich hoch. „Hey, ganz ruhig!", Samantha legte ihre Hand auf meine Schulter. „Flugzeug, Absturz ...", keuchte ich außer Atem, „Wo sind wir?", „Der Flugzeugabsturz ist nie passiert! Wenn man beim ersten Mal den Quantenspiegel berührt wird einem der Einblick in einer Paralleldimension gewährt! Das ist normal .. aber wir sind hier auch in keinem Flugzeug ...". Stimmt, da hatte Sam recht, nach der dunklen Umgebung und den Gitterstäben zu urteilen waren wir in einem ... „Goa'Uld Mutterschiff! Ganz recht!", sprach der Colonel noch bevor ich zu ende denken konnte. „Wie das?", „Die 10 Tage die wir bei dir in der Dimension verbracht haben, haben ausgereicht um die Erde einzunehmen.", erwiderte Daniel.

„Ich wünschte das wär auch ein Traum, so wie vieles anderes auch ...", seufzte ich. „Seltsam wie nah sich Traum und Realität sind!", kam aus der Ecke, links von mir. „Oh, hi Selmak!", grüßte ich den Symbionten, er nickte mir bloß zu. Schweigen schauten wir uns gegenseitig an, anscheinend saßen wir ziemlich tief im Mist. „Man ich will hier raus!", stöhnte der Colonel. „Nicht nur du!", kam es mehrstimmig zurück. „Hier fehlt die Stimmung ...", grummelte ich. „Die Stimmung? Jetzt beginnt die Folterzeit, d. h. jeden Tag mindestens einmal sterben und dann wiederbelebt werden mit dem Sarkophag!", rief Jack. Missmutig senkte ich den Kopf. Ohje, da sind aber welche schlecht darauf und ich hab nicht mal meinen Eastpak, da ist nämlich mein MP3-Player drauf und so hätte ich ein wenig zur Melodie singen können, aber so musste ich die Texte aus meinem Kopf nehmen.

Am besten ein deutsches ... hm Subway to Sally? Weiß nicht, das führt zwar bei mir zu guter Laune, aber bei ihnen? Obwohl es versteht so wie so nur Daniel ... Nightwish? Hört sich schon besser an! Oder einfach nur abrocken? Nö.

Jack bemerkte wie ich verzweifelt nach einem passendem Lied suchte und wollte mir das auch gleich wieder aus den Kopf schlagen: „Hallo? Wir sind Gefangene! Ich weiß nicht wie du so leichtfertig damit umgehen kannst, aber ich kann es verdammt noch mal nicht!", er brüllte mir die letzen acht Worte ins Ohr und ich hatte schon das Gefühl ich würde taub werden. Am liebsten hätte ich kräftig zurück geschrien, aber in diesem Moment öffneten zwei Jaffa die Gittertür. Sie sahen sich kurz um. Jeden sahen sie genau an, aber an mir blieben sie hängen. Och ne du, jetzt war ich der Trottel den sie mitnahmen.

Durch unzählige Gängen trieben sie mich, war ich einmal zu langsam gab es gleich einen nicht gerade leichten Stoß ins Kreuz. Schweigend lies ich es zu, den sollte ich mich wehren würde ich gleich ganz andere Schmerzen zu fühlen bekommen, auf die ich aber freiwillig verzichtete. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit kamen wir zu einem Raum der mir schon gleich auf den ersten Blick unsympathisch war. In der Mitte war ein kleiner Thron für Anubis, daneben waren schön einige Messer aufgereiht, noch ein paar Phiolen mit verschiedenen Flüssigkeiten. Eine war weiß, zwei transparent, eine giftgrün und mit keiner wollte ich Bekanntschaft machen! Mich kettete man an die Wand ... Na, toll ... Messerwerfen. Wie ich mich drauf freute ... Als die Jaffa fertig wahren verschwanden sie durch die Tür und von Anubis war keine Spur.

Erst holt er mich erscheint dann aber nicht. Typisch Mann. Gelangweilt und völlig genervt von der Situation fing ich an zu summen. Es baut einfach die Nervosität ab und es überspielt die Angst. Hätte ich die Angst über singen sollen hätte ich vermutlich schreien müssen. Zum summen fiel mir nichts besseres ein als _Always on my Mind_ vom Kingdom Hearts Soundtrack. Es war ein schönes Lied, sehr schön. Hatte zwar keinen Text, aber ich bekam jedes mal eine Gänsehaut. Mit geschlossenen Augen rief ich mir die Bilder vom Ende des Spiels wieder in Gedanken. Damals hab ich geheult, es war ein so trauriges Ende, den Sora(Hauptfigur)(in diesem Fall ist Sora männlich!) wurde von Kairi getrennt und die beiden waren ja ein Paar. Als ich mit dem Lied fertig war klatschte jemand dazu.

„Wärst du nicht mein Feind so würde ich dir die Ehre geben für meine Unterhaltung zu sorgen. Aber so ein Pech das ich Unterhaltung hasse ...". Anubis war da und ich hab das nicht mal gemerkt. Total verängstigt öffnete ich die Augen und mir lief es auch gleich Eiskalt den Rücken runter. Die schwarze lange Robe bedeckte ihn vollständig, nicht mal ein kleiner Blick war auf sein Gesicht zu werfen. Hatte er überhaupt eins? „Ich würde gern mit dir ein kleines Gespräch anfangen!", sprach er zuckersüß zu mir. „In diesem Fall wäre ich dann gerne stumm!", knurrte ich zurück. Mein Verstand erklärte mir gerade das meine Antwort nicht gerade die beste war und ich nachdenken sollte bevor mein Temperament wieder mit mir durchging. Ich war mir sicher Anubis lächelte gerade unter seiner Kapuze und dachte sich gerade aus wie man mich am besten foltert. „Tut mir Leid", fing er an, setzte sich auf seinen Thron und spielte mit einen der Messer, „Das war die falsche Antwort!".

Ein zweites Messer vom Tisch erhob sich wie von Geisterhand und flog mit voller Wucht gegen meine rechten Schulter. Ein knacken bestätigte mir das es gerade einen Knochen mehr gab als vorher und ein knirschen hinten an der Wand sagte mir, dass das Messer die Wand berührt hatte und es in voller Länge in mir drin steckte. Zuerst spürte ich nichts, aber dann setzte ein beißender Schmerz ein. Er brannte, er stach und brachte mich fast um den Verstand, aber er tötete mich nicht. „Na tut es weh?", fragte Anubis. Ich Biss mir auf die Zunge um ihm nicht die Genugtuung zu geben zu schreien. „Dein Anblick ist viel schlimmer!", stöhnte ich zurück. Das nächste Messer steckte in meiner Handfläche drin und diesmal konnte ich mir ein kleinen fast erstickten Schrei nicht unterdrücken. Das Messer hatte meine Hand gespalten. Der Anblick allein reichte aus um mich fast Ohnmächtig werden zu lassen. Dazu kam das Blut das aus der Wunde floß, wahrscheinlich würde ich eher verbluten als direkt von einem Messer erstochen zu werden. Die Wunde in der Schulter blutete nicht so schlimm, aber ein Teil des Oberteils war schon blutrot.

„Bist du jetzt redseliger?", fragte er nochmals zuckersüß. Wär ich nicht an die Wand gekettet hätte ich ihm die Fresse poliert. „Du ... du", keuchte ich und schäumte auch gleichzeitig vor Wut, „Du kleiner notorischer, nervtötender, Sparausgabe von einem Goa'Uld, kleiner Wicht du ... du napoleonischer Giftzwerg!", brüllte ich ihn an. „Die Fantsie der Tau'Ri ist sehr groß!", diesmal konnte ich das lächeln direkt vor meinem inneren Augen sehen. Das nächste Messer erhob sich und flog in Richtung Kopf, der einzigste Gedanke den ich noch hatte war: ‚ARSCHLOCH'.(Entschuldigt, die Ausdrücke, aber ich konnte nicht widerstehen!)

Das nächste was ich spürte war mein Körper und er fühlte sich wie ein großer blauer Fleck an. Stöhnend versuchte ich mich aufzurichten. Doch mein Körper fand die Idee nicht so toll und so musste ich mich wohl oder übel damit zufrieden geben dazuliegen. „Hey, sie wird wach!", rief Janet, „Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie, „Na wie soll es einem gehen dem man gerade den Schädel gespalten hat!", knurrte ich wütend. „Du wurdest wiederbelebt! Also ist dein Kopf wieder völlig ganz!", erwiderte sie genauso verärgert. „Warum foltert Anubis überhaupt?", fragte ich etwas freundlicher. „Um deinen Willen zu brechen!", antwortete Daniel neben mir, „Uns hat er nicht gefoltert nur dieses Gerät inpalantiert mit dem er Zugriff auf alles was in unserem Gehirn vorhanden ist! Er weiß von dir, er weiß von Atlantis und seiner Macht, er will mit deinem Wissen nach Atlantis kommen! Aber nach dem was er von uns erfahren hat weiß er auch das du nicht ungefährlich bist!", „Und deswegen will er meinen Willen zuerst brechen damit er leichtes Spiel hat und einfach mal so in meinem Gehirn rumsurft?".

„Ja, er hat sogar schon versucht dir den Kristall abzunehmen, aber das hatte er nicht geschafft, da der Kristall ihm anscheinend Schmerzen bei Berührung zufügt!", „Geschieht im Recht!", murmelte ich. Nach einiger Anstrengung und mit Hilfe von Daniel saß ich nun an ihn gelehnt. Schweigend verging die Zeit, niemand sagte es, alle starrten nur in Leere, als ob sie da was finden würden. Irgendwann kamen die Jaffa wieder und brachten mich zu Anubis. Immer wieder kam es auf das gleiche hinaus, nach dem 10 mal hörte ich auf zu zählen. Bald wurde ich zu schwach zum laufen oder zum sitzen, das ständige wiederbeleben zerrte an meinem Körper, selbst wenn er keine sichtbaren Wunden da waren, so spürte ich die Schmerzen noch ganz genau. Ich konnte nicht mehr. Es war egal ob ich redete oder nicht, an das Wissen würde er kommen. Bald hatte ich nur noch den Wunsch zu sterben, jeder Wille ans Leben war erloschen. Wäre Daniel nicht ständig an meiner Seite wenn ich wieder in der Zelle lag würde ich mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand rennen solange bist ich daran sterben würde. Den selbst der Sarkophag war nicht in der Lage jemanden wieder ins Leben zu holen wenn er zu lange Tod war.

Jedesmal wenn ich wieder zu mir kam spürte ich die besorgten Blicke der anderen. Janet kümmerte sich so gut wie es ging um mich, aber gegen verloren Willenskraft konnte selbst sie nichts tun. Einmal bot sogar Selmak an mir zu helfen in dem in seine Wirtin werden würde, er würde mich übernehmen und ich würde in einer Art künstlichen Koma liegen, aber Anubis würde Selmak entdecken und ihn töten ohne das er mir Schaden zufügt. Bald versagte auch das denken, ich war einfach nur noch da. Zweifel oder gar Angst existierten nicht mehr, aber auch nicht Hoffnung. Alles war genommen.

Aber manchmal da glaubte ich wärme zu spüren. Wärme die mir von einem Licht in mir erzählte. Immer wieder wollte ich fragen wo das Licht war, doch selbst das konnte ich nicht. Gerne hätte ich angefangen zu weinen, aber mir fehlte die Kraft. Zu oft wurde ich wieder ins Leben zurück gerufen, zu oft schon war dieser seltsame Mann da, den ich kannte, aber mehr wusste wer er war und viel zu wenig spürte ich die Wärme, die mir vom Licht erzählte. Einmal glaubte ich sogar Tränen zu fühlen, nicht meine, aber bekannte. Auch sie erzählten ihre Geschichte, eine ganz eigene. Trost wollte ich ihnen spenden, aber ich kann keinen geben wenn ich meinen nicht mehr finde, ich wollte sagen hör auf, wollte sagen das ich noch da bin, wollte ihm etwas geben, ich glaube man nannte es Hoffnung. Vielleicht, aber das ist jetzt egal ... so wie so ist alles egal.

(Da Aylah nun nicht mehr in der Lage ist zu erzählen würd das Daniel weiter tun!)

„Hey, Daniel das wird schon wieder, Aylah ist hart im nehmen!", versuchten sie mich zu trösten. Schon seit geraumer Zeit lag Aylah nur noch da, keine Reaktionen zeigte sie mehr und ihre Augen sahen weit über das unendliche hinaus. Ich wollte sie nicht mehr loslassen, jedes mal wenn sie wieder kam sah sie noch zerrütteter aus.

Dann war es so weit, als sie Aylah zurück brachten kam auch Anubis. „Nun", fing er an, „weiß ich alles was es zu wissen gibt! Es war sehr informativ das Gedächtnis von dieser Aylah oder auch Sandra wie auch immer! Fühlt euch geehrt den ihr werdet die ersten sein die, die Macht von Atlantis zu spüren bekommen.". Die Jaffa warfen Aylah uns zu Füßen, anscheinend sollten wir sie selber tragen. Schäumend vor Wut hob ich sie auf und trug sie schweigen. Anubis benutzte den Ringtransporter um uns nach unten zu beamen und zu der Verwunderung von allen ins SGC, was er wohl da wollte? Die toten Soldaten lagen immer noch an der Stelle an der sie gestorben sind, sie fingen schon an zu verwesen und es stank fürchterlich. Aber bevor ich mir noch weitere Gedanken machen konnte öffnete sich der Horizont. Anubis ging als erster durch, dann kamen wir und zum Schluß ein paar Jaffa. Die Wasserillusion legte sich vorsichtig um uns als wir eintraten.

Das nächste was wir sahen war Atlantis.

_Na, wollt ihr wissen wie Atlantis aussieht? Na? Na? Na, dann guckt in das nächste Kapitel wenn ich es kommt. Hoffentlich treffe ich es gut! Es weicht ein wenig von Original Disney Film ab, aba naja, ist ja meine FF._

_See you later _


	13. The Crystal Chamber

Ziemlich spät geworden für dieses Kapitel. Najaaaaaa... gibt auch viel zu tun. Den bald ziehen wir um und es wird ewig dauern bis wir wieder Internet bekommen und so versuch ich jetzt noch die Geschichte zu beenden. Oder ihr geduldet euch. Über dieses Kapitel gibt es kleine Streitereien. Den eigentlich sollte meine Betaleserin Elena schon längst mit dem Ergebnis da sein ..._grummel_

Und sie konnte es aber auch nicht früher lesen weil ich zuerst in nach Augsburg musste um ne Druckerpatrone zu besorgen. Also ... dieses Kapitel ist in Rohfassung ...(hoffentlich krieg des Ele ned raus _versteck_)

_See you later, Space Cowboys and -girls! _

Nachtengel

* * *

**12. The Crystal Chamber**

(Es ist immer noch aus der Sicht von Dr. Daniel Jackson!)

Riesige mit Moos bewachsenen Säulengänge, Trümmerhaufen und riesige abgebrochene Steine. Wir befanden uns anscheinend in einen Raum extra für das Stargate. Bilder an der Wand berichteten von alten Zeiten und von einem Hochentwickeltem Volk das nicht mehr existierte. Am liebsten hätte ich mich vor die Wände, mit einem Berg Bücher gestellt und versucht es zu übersetzten. Aber im Moment war nicht die Zeit dazu. Leider ...

Als wir, in dem eh schon überwältigenden Raum hinausgingen, sahen wir noch unglaublichere Dinge. Vor uns erhoben sich riesigen, mit Moos und Lianen bewachsene Steinstatuen auf denen seltsamen Vögel saßen, die Ähnlichkeit mit Flugsaurier hatten. Die Steinwächter stand um einen noch hören Palast, vor dem Palast befand sich ein riesiges Plateau, das Atlantisplateau. Ein Teil der Stufen die zum Palast hochführten waren sogar mit Bäumen und Sträuchern bewachsen. Steinfische standen überall, aber es sah nicht so aus als ob sie dort zur Verschönerung da standen. Was noch seltsam war das an verschiedenen Stellen die gleichen Kristalle lagen, wie Aylah ihn besaß. Um dem Steinpalast war Wasser, nur Wasser, es floß in ein weiteres Becken unterhalb von dem Palast. Von dort aus floß es über einen Abgrund hinweg, aus dem Dampf aufstieg. Der Lavastrom.

Im zweiten Becken waren einzelne Inseln vorhanden auf denen Häusern standen, von ihnen aus führten Brücke in die größte der Inseln auf der etliche Häuser standen. Vermutlich sind bei dem Untergang von Atlantis vor ungefähr 8000 – 9000 Jahren nicht alle Bewohner gestorben. Der Schweiß trat jedem von uns auf die Stirn, hier herrschte Tropenklima, das kommt sehr wahrscheinlich vom aufsteigendem Dampf. Wo waren bloß all die Menschen geblieben. Tot? Und was war die Macht hinter der Anubis her war und wir auch?

Anubis würdigte die einmalige Umgebung nicht eines Blickes und lief im schnellen Schritt in Richtung Palast. Aylah hatte in Island schon von der Umgebung geredet, aber es war untertrieben gewesen . Selbst der Colonel kam nicht aus dem Staunen raus was schon ein Wunder war. Selmak, Sam so wie auch Hammond und Janet schauten sich voller Ehrfurcht um. Das bedrohlichste waren immer noch die Steinwächter, die sich neben uns erhoben. Sie wirkten als würden sie uns gleich dem Erdboden gleich machen. Plötzlich fing Aylah sich in meinen Armen an zu bewegen. Aber das war doch unmöglich! Sich von den Schäden des Sarkophags zu erholen würde Wochen dauern. Selbst bei Jack, der einmal von Baal(war doch Baal, oder?) gefoltert worden ist, zwar nicht so oft wie Aylah, aber er hatte fast zwei Wochen gebraucht um wieder auf die Füße zu kommen. Zu der Zeit war ich schon Tod, naja nicht wirklich sondern so ein Auferstandener, na das was mit den Antikern passiert ist. Die Antiker waren auch ganz nett, vor allem verstand ich mich damals mit Riha besonders gut!

Warte! Riha? Aber ich, ich habe mein Gedächtnis wieder! „Jack!", rief ich voller Freude, „Ich hab mein Gedächtnis wieder!". Viele Traurige waren dabei, aber auch fröhliche. „Daniel, wenn wir nicht in so einer miesen Situation wären würde ich mich sogar freuen, aber wir haben ein katastrophales Problem!", „Was'n für ein Prob?", nuschelte Aylah in meinen Armen.

(Aylah lässt grüßen!)

„Wir befinden uns in Atlantis!", grummelte Jack mir zu, „Wie geht es dir?", fragte er und in seinen Augen stand das er Angst hatte. „Mir? Blendend! Ich könnte dir jetzt aus dem Stegreif raus einen Marathon laufen!", grinste ich, „Ähm, Daniel, ist wirklich .. äh ...ja lieb von dir, aber du kannst mich ähm runter lassen!", stotterte ich zusammen. Ui, Daniel hatte mich getragen. Mein Gesicht entschied sich die Farbe zu ändern und ich wurde wieder mal hochrot. Als ich auf dem Boden stand fühlte ich mich nicht einmal unsicher, nein ich fühlte mich einfach toll. Trotzdem tat ich kurz noch als würde ich schwächeln und hielt mich an Daniels Arm fest. Nach kurzer Zeit gings mir wieder gut, naja, zumindest tat sich so als würde es mir wieder gut gehen. Muss ja niemand wissen das es mir eigentlich prima geht. Am liebsten wäre ich die Treppen hochgesprungen in den Palast zu dem weinendem König(der Kopf von einer Statue eines ehemaligen Königs, der halb im Wasser liegt und Wasser fließt aus den Augen). Kurz dachte ich noch nach, wir bräuchten einen Plan. JA! „Hey, jeder schnappt sich jetzt von euch so einen Kristall und hängt ihn sich um!", flüsterte ich ihnen zu, alle taten wie ihnen geheißen. Ein Glück interessierte es die Jaffa nicht was wir taten, sie wollten nur das wir schnell vorankamen. Trotzdem warfen sie uns grimmige Blicke zu. Konnten die auch mal was anderes tun als so BÖSE zu schauen? „Warum?", fragte Jack, doch ich winkte ab. „Später!".

Denn ein wunderschönes Gefühl der Geborgenheit und der Vollständigkeit breitete sich in mir aus. Ich war daheim. ICH WAR ZUHAUSE! Ich fühlte mich so glücklich wie als, als Daniel und ich uns zum ersten mal Umarmten, es war vielleicht nur eine Begrüßung, aber sie bedeutete mir viel. Unwirklich musste ich lächeln und konnte kaum ruhig stehen bleiben, den Anubis blieb ab und zu stehen um sich umzusehen. In den Momenten trat ich von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Aylah, wir wissen das Atlantis eine schöne Stadt ist, aber Anubis steht kurz davor eine der größten Machtquellen den Universums in die Finger zu bekommen!", fuhr Jack mich an. Als Antwort grinste ich ihn nur an. Jack schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich ab. Als wir endlich vor dem großen und reichlich verziertem Tor des Königshauses standen traten die Jaffa vor und öffneten die knirschende Tür.

„Der weinende König!", rief ich voller Freude, zeigte wie ein Kleinkind auf ihn und strahlte so helle wie die Sonne(_glühbirne aus der fassung dreh _bei dem Strahlen kann man die Glühbirnen für ganz Augsburg abschaffen!). „Ich bin daheim, ich bin daheim!", sang ich leise vor mich hin. Anubis sah mich an, das wusste ich, selbst wenn er eine Kapuze trug. „Zeig mir den Weg zur Kristallkammer!", befahl er mir. Ich zeigte aber nur auf den weinenden König. Hehe, den halten wir jetzt schön zum Narren. Um den weinenden König zu erreichen musste man über Steinplatten gehen die das Atlantiszeichen bildeten, aber der Punkt in der Mitte fehlte. Der Thronsaal stand nämlich unter Wasser und es schwammen überall Seerosen und Lotuse herum. Anubis ging voran, dann die Jaffa und hinter ihnen wir, die Gefangenen. Kurz vor einem Sockel im Wasser der nicht sichtbar war und den Punkt im Atlantiszeichen bildete, hielt ich Daniel fest und zog ihn neben mich. Den anderen Mitgliedern flüsterte zu, das sie sich auf die Platten des Zeichens stellen sollen.

Anubis war inzwischen mit den Jaffa beim König angekommen. Anubis Soldaten suchten schon nach einem verstecktem Hebel oder Knopf. Er mag vielleicht gewusst haben wo Atlantis steckt, aber er weis nicht wo sich der Kristall befindet. Und der Grund ist auch ganz einfach, er hat das Gedächtnis dieses Körpers angezapft und nicht meines, das bedeutete alles was ich hier in dieser Dimension in diesem Körper erlebt habe weiß er nicht, nur das was vor meinem auftauchen geschehen ist. Und die Atlanter wissen nicht wo sich der Kristall befindet. „Wo ist es?", donnerte Anubis. „Dort muss es einen versteckten Hebel geben, ich weiß es nicht so genau!", sagte ich mit einem traurigen Ton und gesenktem Kopf zu ihm.

Ich stellte mich auf den Sockel und zog Daniel mit hoch, kurz drauf sank auch schon das ganze Atlantissymbol ein. „Tja, aber vielleicht ist es auch gar nicht hier?", grinste ich Anubis verschlagen an. Daniel wankte hin und her als die Steinplatte einsank und klammerte sich an meinen Arm. Wankend standen wird auf der Platte und versuchten Gleichgewicht zu halten. Aber nicht nur uns erging es so sonder auch den anderen. Jack saß schon, Sam wehrte sich stark gegen den Colonel der sie auch auf den Boden ziehen wollte, Janet hielt sich an Jacob fest der ganz ruhig dastand. Teal'C und der General waren auch ziemlich gelassen angesichts der Situation. Kurz darauf wandte ich mich meinen Begleiter zu. „Hör mir gut zu Daniel!", ermahnte ich ihn und er nickte mir zu, „Gut, also du hast doch die Fisch draußen gesehen, oder?", er nickte wieder. „Setzt euch auf sie drauf steckt den Kristall rein, Hand auf die Fläche unter dem Kristall, dem Ped, dann eine Rechtsdrehung und eine halbe Drehung nach links! Kapiert?", ein wenig verwirrt sah er mich an nickte aber dann doch. „Seit vorsichtig, das Ped ist sehr empfindlich, mit ihm könnt ihr die Fische steuern, bei längerem draufhalten mit der ganzen Hand werden die Waffensysteme aktiviert und die Verzierungen werden zu leuchten beginnen, die Augen leuchten nur wenn der Fisch aktiv ist! Das Ped reagiert übrigens auch auf Gedankliche Steuerung, aber dazu müsstet ihr die neuen Modelle der Fische besitzen. Berührt das blau erscheinende Kristallped, darauf wird eine Verbindung zum ZNS(Zentrales Nervensystem) aufgebaut und ihr müsst nur daran denken und es geschieht.".

Ich drehte mich schon zu dem See um, wir waren kurz davor den Boden zu berühren. „Und Daniel! Wer zu lange in dem großen Kristall sich befindet wird einfach verschwinden!", besorgt sah ich ihn an. „Aber, das ist gut! Wenn Anubis darin verschwindet, dann sind wir ihn los!", „Nein, der Kristall wird ihn nicht mal in seine nähe lassen, er wird ihn abstoßen! Daniel, dieser Kristall ist eine Gottheit unsere Gottheit. Sie gab uns Macht, Reichtum und Wissen, als wir sich missbrauchten bestrafte sie uns mit dem Untergang. Sie nährt sich von der Erinnerungen und Empfindungen der Könige der alten Zeit. Je mehr existierten desto mächtiger wurde sie! Sie lässt sich nicht kontrollieren! Anubis weiß das nicht und vielleicht kann ich meine Göttin bitten ihn zu vernichten und uns wieder Frieden schenken! Ein Versuch ist es Wert!".

Schnell dreht ich mich zu dem Kristall hin, den Tränen standen mir schon in den Augen, die Wahrscheinlichkeit das dieses Manöver überlebte lag bei 1 zu 1.000.000. Aber zuerst müsste der Kristall mich akzeptieren, was er auch mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht tun wird, da das nicht mal mein eigener Körper war. Ein gigantischer See von einer unheimlichen breite war nun vor uns, als ich hinein sah war nicht einmal der Grund auszumachen. Wie in der Stadt oben zogen sich an den Wänden Symbole entlang. Uns gegenüber war sie, der Kristall, verdeckt von den in Stein gemeißelten Gesichter der Könige. Sie schwebte über den See und erleuchtete die Höhle ein wenig. Die alten Könige umschlossen den schwebenden Kristall, ganz nur ab und zu viel ein blauer Strahl auf das Wasser.

Plötzlich stand Anubis hinter uns. „Wie?", keuchte ich völlig perplex. „Eine kleine Restkraft von den Auferstandenen!", antwortete, im Gegensatz zu mir total gefasst. Anubis traute der Situation nicht ganz, er schien den Kristall ein wenig zu fürchten. Jack nahm einen kleinen Stein und warf ihn auf Anubis, was ziemlich unsinnig ist, aber meine Güte, das war eben der Colonel. Der Goa'Uld wich aus und der kleine Stein platschte ins Wasser. Im gleichen Moment änderte der Kristall die Farbe, von blau zu rot. Nun wusste sie das sich jemand hier befand und sie bedroht und auch wusste sie das sie nur mit Hilfe eines Atlanters, am besten von königlichem Blut sich verteidigen konnte. Die Menschen mit ihrer Erinnerungen und Empfindungen gaben ihr Kraft. Nun fielen auch bewusste Strahlen durch die Ritzen der Königsgesichter hindurch uns suchten, suchten einen Atlanter. Sie tauchte den ganzen Raum in rotes Licht, selbst der See wurde rot. (Achtung, der Kristall ist weiblich! Also die weibliche Göttin)

„Daniel! Egal was passiert, fasse den Kristall nie an! NIE! Hörst du?", warnte ich ihn, „Aber warum?", fragte er, aber die Antwort bekam er nie. Einer der roten Strahlen fiel auf mich. Ein Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit befiel mich, ja fast als würde ich auf Drogen stehen(JAAA, MEHR FRUCHTZWERGE! Hol sie dir... mein Schatzzz, mein Eigennnn XD). Das Licht wurde wieder hell und blau. Ich drehte mich um, Nein mein Körper drehte sich um. Mein Lapislazuli am Hals glühte hellblau auf und zeigte auf den schwebenden Kristall, die Pupillen verschwanden und wurden genauso leuchtend hellblau wie die zwei Kristalle. Meine Füße setzen sich ohne mein zutun in Bewegung und liefen zu den Königen. In dem Moment als der Strahl mich berührte verschwanden auch die anderen nur noch der eine kräftige, blaue Lichtstrahl. Vor dem Wasser blieb mein Körper auch nicht stehen er ging einfach weiter und zwar AUF dem Wasser.

Die anderen kamen aus dem staunen nicht mehr raus. Zuerst die Veränderung der Farbe, die Suchstrahlen und nun läuft mein Körper auch noch, natürlich geführt von einer höheren Gewalt, auf dem Wasser. Also folgte auch ich, die Seele dem Körper. ‚Tja, jetzt hast du vollkommen nen Sprung in der Schüssel, jaja', zumindest sagte, dass das Teufelchen auf der rechten Schulter, das Engelchen auf der linken meinte nur ‚Ein Zeichen Gottes!' und spielte auf seiner Harfe. Das Teufelchen wiederum ‚Pfffff, Gott?', „PAH!', rief das Engelchen und drehte sich um und schmollte. ‚Du kannst bestimmt keinen Handstand!', stichelte der kleine Teufel weiter und machte zur Demo gleich mal einen Handstand. Der kleine Engel drehte sich um ‚Stimmt da hat er recht, das kann ich nicht!', ‚Ich auch nicht', mischte ich mich ein. ‚ Aber jetzt ist Schluss!', zischte ich sie in Gedanken an. ‚Okay', murrte es von der rechten Schulter, ‚Gott sei mit dir', trällerte die Miniausgabe von einem Engel und fuhr noch mal über die Harfe. Mit einem ‚PUFFF' verschwanden die zwei. Genau in diesem Moment kam ich auch unter dem übergroßen Lapislazuli an, zumindest meine Hülle, der Kristall an meiner Kette, zeigte nach oben und versuchte meinen Körper mitzuziehen was ihm nicht gelang. Ein Lichtblitz kam aus meiner Kette und flog hoch zu dem Kristall über mir. Ich bekam wieder Kontrolle über meinen Körper und schwer atmend sog ich die Luft in meine Lungen, als hätte die höhere Gewalt vergessen bei dem Weg hier her für mich zu atmen. Die Steinkönige öffneten sich nach unten hin und das Licht nahm mich mit hinauf zu meiner Göttin.

Die kurze Kontrolle die man mir wieder über meinen Körper gab, verschwand in dem Moment als ich ganz im Kristall verschwand. Die alten Könige schwebten ein Stück weg vom Kristall so das sie ihn langsam umkreisten und nicht einzelne Lichtstrahlen durchfielen sondern unzähligen. Die Könige drehten sich immer schneller, die Umrisse von ihnen fingen an zu glühen, sie drehten sich am Schluß so schnell das nur noch ein Lichtkreis sich um den Lapislazuli drehte. Nach kurzer Zeit ungefähr 2 Minuten hörten die auf zu rotieren, sie wurden langsamer bis sie am Ende stehenblieben. Der kugelrunde leuchtende Kristall nahm meinen Gestalt am, bis ins kleinste Detail, die Schuhe, die Form, Haare einfach alles(Ähm, Alyah trug diese Klamotten, schwarze Schlaghose, weinrotes Top, darüber eine schwarze Stoffjacke, schwarze Stiefel und hochgesteckte Haare, mit einer schwarzen Klammer, ein paar Strähnen vielen ins Gesicht. Hab das nur die letzten Kapitel nicht erwähnt.). Aber bei den Haaren ging ein Kristallstück links weg und schwebte kurz an der Stelle und flog dann nach rechts und verschmolz wieder mit den Haare, was sich ständig wiederholte.

Ich konnte sehen was geschah, aber ich konnte es nicht beeinflussen. Diese Gottheit hielt mich, spendete mir Licht und Geborgenheit, ich wollte diese Umgebung auch gar nicht verlassen.

(Achtung, hier spricht dein Atlantiskristall! ;))

Ah, es war schön wieder einen Körper zu haben, auch wenn diese Seele mich bat ihr zu helfen. Ich werde ihr die Kontrolle geben wenn es Zeit war ihr ersuchen zu erfüllen, aber zuerst muss ich die Eindringlinge verscheuchen. Langsam schwebte ich zum Wasser runter kurz bevor ich es berührte bildete sich eine transparente Scholle auf der ich stand. „Aylah ...", flüsterte jemand von der anderen Seite des Sees, der Geist des Körpers identifizierte die Stimme und gab ihr den Namen Daniel. Mein Körper bestand aus Kristall, aus transparenten, leicht bläulich schimmernden Kristall, man konnte durchsehen nur durch die Augen nicht, sie leuchteten im hellblauen Ton. Ich öffnete und sah zu meinen Schrecken Anubis! Schon vor Jahrtausenden wollte er mich und meine Macht.

„Lange nicht mehr gesehen Gaia, nicht war?", rief er mir zu. Nein, nein! Jetzt bräuchte ich alle Kraft die mir zu Verfügung stand. Geschwächt von der Vereinigung vielen die Steinkönige ins Wasser und versanken, doch das aufspritzende Wasser berührte mich nicht.„Diesmal bist du mein!", er sah mich verschwörerisch an, doch ich lachte nur bitter. „Ja, es ist lange her!", rief ich zurück. Ich hatte eine helle, kräftige und vor allem volltönende Stimme. „Aber du wirst mich nie beherrschen! Damals hast du es nicht geschafft und heute auch nicht!", „Da täuscht du dich! Ich bin mächtiger geworden!". Er lies eine Lichtkugel in seiner Hand erscheinen und warf sie auf mich. „Ha!", rief ich, glaubte er etwas das ich nicht mächtiger geworden bin, außerdem ist die Lichtkugel schon fast eine Beleidigung. Ich musste nicht mal meine Hand benutzen um die Kugel abzuwehren sie zerschellte einfach an meinem Schild.

„Mehr hast du nicht drauf?", fragte ich. „Oh, sie genau zu!", lachte er mir entgegen. Einzelne Lichtfäden fraßen sich durch mein Schild und drangen in meinen Körper ein, das blaue Licht in den Augen verwandelte sich in goldenes. Verzweifelte versuchte ich mich zu wehren, doch es war schon zu spät. „Sandra! Behüterin, Beschützerin! So wache doch auf!", rief ich meiner Wirtin, wenn sie die Kontrolle bekommen würde, würde ihre Erinnerungen und Empfindungen ihr die nötige Kraft geben Anubis zu bekämpfen, auch die Steinkönige würden ihr helfen, vielleicht. Den restlichen Tau'Ri war die Verzweiflung ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ihre Hoffnung war dahin.

„Jetzt Gaia! JETZT BIST DU MEIN GAIA! Du ruhmreiche Erde!"

_So, kleine Namensaufklärung:_

_Sandra ist griechisch und bedeutet auf Deutsch: Behüterin, Beschützerin, Wächterin_

_Der Name ist aber naja, nicht mit Absicht benutzt worden, hat sich durch Zufall ergeben das die Deutsche Bedeutung hier eine Rolle spielt._

_Was noch zu dem Namen zu sagen ist: Ihr könnt mich neben Nachtengel, Raven oder Isis auch mit Sandra anreden! gg_


	14. Feuer Frei

In diesem Kapitel müsst ihr darauf achten ob etwas in Gedanken gesprochen wird oder gesagt wird!

‚ ...' – Jemand redet mit einem anderen in Gedanken

„ ... " - Jemand redet ganz normal

( ... ) – Jemand konnte sich mal wieder das Kommentar nicht verkneifen

_summ_ Bald ist es zu Ende mit der FF. Oder?

Ein weißhaariger Junge tritt ins Bild mit einer weißen Zwangsjacke in der rechten Hand: „Ich weiß, ich weiß! Ich gehöre eigentlich in den Anime/Manga Bereich ... Aber ich denke jeder tut mal was blödes wie zum Beispiel seinen Bruder kopfüber aus dem Fenster hängen oder die schwarze Katze des Nachbarn mit der Kettensäge jagen. Ich ziehe es zum Beispiel vor Leute einfach so zu töten oder Gräber auszurauben. Also nehmt es Nachtengel nicht über das sie das letzte und dieses ohne Genehmigung der Betaleser, ja es sind inzwischen zwei weil Elena naja nich soooooo viel Zeit hat, Elena und Chantal hochgeladen worden sind. Aber sie soll aufhören zu summen! _Nachtengel mit Zwangsjacke jag_

Nachtengel und Bakura verschwinden aus den Bild kurz darauf taucht Nachtengel wieder auf und schleift hinter sich Bakura in der Zwangsjacke.

See you later, Space Cowboys and -girls 

Nachtengel

* * *

**13. Feuer Frei**

(Das sind die Gedanken von Aylah/Sandra, als Anubis Gaia übernahm und somit Atlantis stürzte, wie auch die Erde)

Was war das? Was ist geschehen, rief mein Geist in die Dunkelheit in die ich viel. Bilder schwebten um mich herum, so viele aufeinander und neben mir viel ein Kind. Nein, ich viel, als Kind. Es lächelte mich an, die grünen Augen strahlten noch in einen seltsamen Glanz. Damals lächelte ich noch ungetrübt. Ein kleines Stehaufmännchen wenn man es so will. Nie unterzukriegen, immer glücklich. Ist das alles nicht nur eine Fassade?

Nein, noch nicht. Erst am Anfang der 2. Klasse wird alles Fassade. Ein Schild, eine Mauer, später wird es vergessen. Mit dem Gefühl das noch etwas da ist, aber jedes mal wenn ich nach der Erinnerung Greife verblasst sie in meiner Hand und verschwindet. Aber nach 9 Jahren kommt sie wieder. Am Anfang unbeschwert hingenommen. 2 Wochen später fast daran zerbrochen. Wie konnte das geschehen? Zweifel fraßen sich in mich hinein, sie zerlöcherten mein Gewissen, brachten meine Maske zum bröckeln. Wann wird sie ganz verschwinden?

Das kleine Kind neben mir wuchs wurde älter. 10 Jahre schätzte ich, als in der 4. Klasse. Das Gesicht lächelte immer noch, doch die Augen sie hatten an Glanz verloren. Sie fingen an zu weinen, aber nicht einfach so. Ganz still und heimlich, im hintersten Winkel des Gedächtnisses. Niemand sollte es sehen, hören oder spüren. Die Mauer wird dicker, geformt von den anderen, wie sich mich haben wollten. Mit 14 Jahren dann im Endstadium. Die Welt ein Traum, eine Illusion gehalten von Hoffnung dessen Licht schon lange nicht mehr existiert. Entscheidungen gegen meinen Charakter, meinen Willen. Es hat mich tiefer verletzt als ich es jemals zugegeben hätte. Damals wurde aus dem kleinen Stehaufmännchen eine Schauspielerin. Vielleicht werde ich reden können irgendwann ...

Meine Mutter, ja sie würde mir zuhören. Meine Mutter ...Wer ist meine Mutter? Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr? Aber, aber das ist unmöglich? Mein Vater? Weg. Hatte ich überhaupt einen Vater ? ... die Probleme und Sorgen schwanden je tiefer ich fiel, je tiefer mich die Dunkelheit umgab. Mein Kopf leer von jeglichen Schmerzen und Gedanken befreit. Gedanken an das was war, ist und was vielleicht noch sein wird existierten nicht mehr. Gepeinigt von der Unwissenheit fiel ich weiter. Einfach nur fallen ...

_I'll be here ..._

_Why ...?_

_For what...?_

_I'll be ‚waiting' ... for you ... so_

_If you come here ..._

_You'll find me..._

_I promise_

(Was derzeit passiert erzählt von Dr. Jackson)

Gaia, die griechische Bezeichnung für Erde(war doch griechisch? o.O Zumindest hab ich da es gelesen). Anscheinend hat man früher geglaubt das dieser Kristall der Ursprung alles Lebens ist. Man hielt ihn aber für einen Gott und nicht Göttin, so entstand vielleicht die jahwistische Schöfpungsgeschichte(falls ihr wissen wollt was das ist, greift zur Bibel und lest die ersten paar Absätze, dann wißt ihr es), aber Tatsache war das es kein Er sondern eine Sie war.

Gaia stand da, kontrolliert von Anubis. Die hellblauen Augen wurden golden. Die göttliche und erhabene Ausstrahlung, die von Gaia ausging verblasste. Sie war nur noch eine Hülle. Der Beweis das selbst Götter nicht allmächtig sind, aber Anubis kam nahe heran allmächtig zu werden. Was würde er mit Gaia tun und was würde mit Aylah geschehen? Sie sagte doch das wenn man zu lange sich im Kristall befand man in ihm verschwand. Das würde bedeuten ...? Nein, das durfte nicht geschehen! ‚AYLAH!', schrie ich in meinen Gedanken. Ich sah keine Chance ihr zu helfen ... Sie würde einfach so verschwinden wie sie aufgetaucht ist. Nein! NEIN! Nein, das darf nicht passieren.

Die SG Mitglieder standen völlig überrumpelt da. Keiner bewegte sich oder machte auch nur den Ansatz. Alles standen da und beobachteten die gefallene Göttin. Der Boden fing an zu zittern. Staub und kleine Steine lösten sich von der Decke und prasselten auf uns nieder. Schwankend versuchte ich halt zu finden, doch das Beben verstärkte sich. Wasser strömte vom Teich oben her rein und durchweichte uns. Dabei fielen noch einige Lotuse mit runter, so wie Algen und kleine Fische, was nicht sonderlich angenehm war wenn ein Fisch auf den Kopf fiel. Windend platschten die Fische in den gebildeten Pfützen umher, viele hatten den Aufschlag auch gar nicht überlebt. Als es aufhörte zu wackeln war noch zwei drei Aufschläge zu hören und zu fühlen, da sie so kräftig waren das sie beinahe Carter umwarfen. Wir mussten hier raus, aber wie? Neben uns auf den Boden standen ein paar dieser ‚Fische'. „Jack?", rief ich, „Schnell steigt auf die Fische!". Jack sah auf und blickte mich verständnislos an. Tat aber wie ihm geheißen, die anderen folgten ihm. Janet flog mit Teal'C, Carter mit Jack, Hammond mit Selmak/Jakob und ich alleine. „Was jetzt?", fragte Sam. „Schaut mir zu", gab ich zurück.

Ich nahm die Kette und steckte sie ins Ped eine Drehung nach rechts, halbe Drehung nach links und Hand drauf. Als ich fertig war erhob sich der Fisch summend, die Augen glühten wie Aylah gesagt hatte. Zuerst starrten mich die anderen an machten dann aber genau das gleiche. Die summenden Geräusche hallten durch die Höhle, die das ganze wieder zurück warf und es zu einem Ohrenbetäubendes Geräusch wurde. „Passt auf!", rief ich den anderen zu, „Die Peds sind sehr empfindlich!". Plötzlich erhob sich aus dem Ped eine durchsichtige, blau schimmernde Kugel. „Ah, ein neues Model!", hauchte ich. „Ihr müsst die Kugel berühren!", rief ich den anderen zu. Vorsichtig berührte ich sie, die darauf wuchs und sich an meinen Körper anpasste und so etwas wie ein Schild bildete. „Verbindung zum Nervensystem wird aufgebaut ...", rief eine frauenähnliche Stimme, „Verbindung zu 25 hergestellt!". „Argh!", keuchte ich, das tat verdammt noch mal weg. Blau Blitze tanzten um mich, die Sterne vor meinen Augen nicht zu vergessen, auch! „Verbindung zu 60 hergestellt ... Verbindung wird gestoppt ... Aktivierung der Navigation ... Schilde bei 100 ... Verbindung des Nervensystem wird wieder aufgenommen ... 85 ... 95 ... 99 ... Verbindung erfolgreich abgeschlossen ... Speichern der Piloten ... Dr. Daniel Jackson akzeptiert... Vorheriger Pilot wird gelöscht, neuer Pilot gesichert und bestätigt... Aufbau der Kanäle wird begonnen ...".

Welche Kanäle, fragte ich mich. Ein Blick zur Seite verriet mir das die anderen auch gerade Sternchen zählen konnten. Um jeden hatte sich inzwischen ein Schild gebildet, das stöhnen sagte aber das die Verbindung zum ZNS noch nicht stand. „Verdammt! Wer hat sich den, den Mist ausgedacht!", knurrte Jack. Kurz darauf richtete er sich auf. „Hey, es ist vorbei!", rief er grinsend. „Verbindung zu den anderen Mara'akin(die zwei As werden einzeln gesprochen) abgeschlossen!", hörte ich die Stimme in meinem Kopf. KOPF? ‚HEY, Jack hörst du mich?', rief ich in Gedanken. „AU, brüll mir doch nicht so ins Ohr!", ‚Ich hab nicht gerufen, ich hab Gedacht!', „Gedacht?", ‚Ja, wir können in Gedanken reden!', ‚Ach so', wechselte Jack ins gedankliche über. ‚Hm, deswegen auch ‚Aufbau der Kanäle' gedanklich wahrscheinlich.', rätselte Sam gleich los. ‚Und wie steuert man diesen Mara'akin?', fragte Jakob. ‚Ich schätze das müssen wir uns vorstellen?', kam Sam mir zuvor. ‚Das auch noch?', fragte der Colonel. Kopfschüttelnd wand ich mich Aylah zu. Sie ging gerade auf Anubis zu und Anubis war ganz und gar auf Gaia oder Aylah fixiert.

‚Los flieg!', rief ich in Gedanken. Aber es bewegte sich kein Stück. ‚Ich hab's', rief Jack, der inzwischen ein paar Meter über uns schwebte. ‚Ihr müsst euch nur den Ort vorstellen wo ihr hin wollt oder halt an die Bewegungen denken. Das PS2 (Playstation 2) spielen zahlt sich aus!", „Endlich kommt mal was sinnvolles von dir', erwiderte ich. ‚HAHA, Sparwitz!', kam es zurück. Kurz darauf sauste ich an ihm vorbei, mit einem affenzahn rauschte ich auf die Wand zu. „Entmaterialisierung ...", hörte ich wieder. Die Fragezeichen auf meinem Kopf waren auf meinem Kopf nicht mehr zählbar kurz darauf rauschte ich durch die Wand. „Woah, das ist wirklich der Hammer!", kam es von Jack der inzwischen neben mir war. „Ja, das stimme ich dir zu!", staunte ich.

Von oben sah Atlantis noch beeindruckender aus als von unten. Mir fiel auf das die Steinkolosse die bei unserer Ankunft den Palast bewachten verschwunden waren. Beim genaueren hinsahen bemerkte ich das sie umgestürzt waren, das waren also die Aufschläge, als wir unten in der Höhle waren. ‚Und was machen wir jetzt?', fragte Janet. ‚Zu den Asgard', antwortete Sam, ‚Asgard? Wir wissen gar nicht ob diese Mara'akin im Weltall fliegen können!', erwiderte Jakob, ‚Naja, wir haben doch Schilde, oder?', antwortete ich. Jeder von uns hatte ein eigenes transparentes und hellblau schimmerndes Schild das uns wie eine zweite Haut umgab. Wenn wir etwas berührten wellte es an der Berührungsstelle und begann sich zu verändern kurze Zeit später legte es sich wieder und wurde ruhig. ‚Vielleicht sollten wir diese Stimme fragen?', sprach Hammond ruhig. ‚Ja, klar! Wie bei ‚Star Trek' „Computer? Bitte Statusanalyse des Mara'akin!"', witzelte Jack. ‚Sauerstoff bei 100 , Schilde auf 100 , Kanäle zu den Mara'akin Quarton, Malison und Rivamalla offen und stabil. Feindanalyse von Anubis. Aufruf der Dateien über Großhirn beginnt, Scanne Gebiet ... Scan abgeschlossen Anubis befindet sich 237 Meter unter der Elenathe , Richtung Südost ...'.

‚Colonel das war ein Volltreffer!', grinste Samantha. ‚Computer! Ist es möglich mit den Mara'akin in den Weltraum zu fliegen?', fragte ich. ‚Lebenserhaltungssysteme sind intakt. Aktivierung auf Befehl. Die Wahrscheinlichkeitsrate liegt bei 99,9 das der Mara'akin Elenathe an einer Interstellaren Subraumreise teilnehmen kann.'. Nacheinander fragten die anderen ihren ‚Computer' das gleiche. Dabei fanden wir auch raus das jeder ‚Kamikaze Fisch', so Jack, einen Namen besaß. Sam und Jack flogen auf der Elenathe, Jakob und George auf der Quarton, Janet und Teal'C auf der Malison und ich auf der Rivamalla. Kurz darauf beschlossen wir, das Carter, O'Neill so wie Jakob/Selmak und General Hammond zu den Asgard fliegen während Teal'C, Janet und ich auf der Erde kämpften. In der Hoffnung noch auf der Erde zu sein steuerten wird die Mara'akin in Richtung Oberfläche. Als wir die Wasseroberfläche durchbrachen erblickten wir ein weites Meer. Am Horizont konnte man Umrisse einer Stadt erblicken. ‚Also wir hoffen dann mal die Asgard zu finden', sprach der Colonel. ‚Computer, kennt ihr ein Volk namens die Asgard?', ‚Suche läuft ... überprüfe Zentralcomputer ... Dateien gefunden.'

Vor Jack öffnete sich eine Sternenkarte mit beschrifteten Planeten, an einem stand Asgard. Als er es berührte öffneten sich verschiedene Fenster und gaben verschiedene Dinge über die grauen Männchen preis. ‚Wow, hier steht das die Atlanter mit den Asgard Handel geführt haben', ‚Ja, Colonel, aber nun müssen wir los! Computer, Kurs auf den Hauptplaneten der Asgard setzten', ‚Eingabe wird überprüft. Koordinaten werden berechnet. Kurs 7- 4 - 9, Sternenkarte 8-0-6-8, Planquadrat DP 35, Vergrößerung ...', eine Karte öffnete sich und ein Feld auf der Karte vergrößerte sich. Aber zu was war das gut? Die vier sollten da hin und nicht es auf der Karte betrachten. ‚ Aktivierung der Lebenserhaltungssysteme, Waffensysteme online, Schilde hochgefahren, Dauer der Reise 1 Stunde 34 Minuten und 12 Sekunden ... Geschwindigkeit 7 Teltin ... Dateieingaben bestätigt und beendet. '. Um den Mara'akin bildete sich ein hellblau glühendes und undurchsichtiges Schild bevor auch noch irgendeiner etwas sagen konnten war in der Wolkendecke ein Loch das sich wie ein Sog nach oben wand. ‚Computer, verfolge den Mara'akin Elenathe!', darauf verschwanden auch schon Jakob und der General.

‚Teal'C, Janet wir sollten auch aufbrechen'. Wir drei flogen in die Richtung der Umrisse. Sekunden später befanden wir uns in Alexandria in Ägypten. ‚Wir sind also noch auf der Erde', flüsterte ich. Eine weiße Lichtsäule hinter uns zeigte uns das Anubis endlich aus seiner Trance erwacht war und sich nun daran machte die Erde zu verlassen um andere Planeten zu erobern. ODER? ‚Computer aktiviere Waffensysteme! Volle Leistung auf den Schilden!', rief ich panisch. Meine zweite Haut wellte sich unaufhörlich und wollte keine Ruhe finden und die Zeichnungen des ‚Kamikaze Fisches' fingen an zu glühen. ‚Wie setzt man die Waffen ein?', fragte Janet. ‚ Keine Ahnung ...'. Bevor ich noch weiter denken konnte kamen Plasmageschosse von unten zu uns herauf. Alle trafen ihr Ziel ... Unser Schild, die zweite Haut, fing wieder an sich zu wellen. Aber ich spürte keine einzige Erschütterung, nicht mal ins wanken kam ich. Es war als würde ich gar nicht unter Beschuß stehen sonder einfach ganz friedlich vor mich hinschweben. ‚Ähm, ... Computer Feuer erwidern!', ‚Eingabe abgelehnt ... Waffensysteme werden Manuel gesteuert!', ‚Verdammt noch mal! ABER WIE?', ‚ Eine Waffenvorstellung muss existieren, danach werden die Gedanken durch Kristallatome (keine Ahnung ob Kristallatome existieren ... ;)) materalisiert.', ‚Das heißt wir müssen uns das einfach nur vorstellen?', fragte Janet, ‚Ja.', antwortete ich.

Über Teal'C begannen kleine Lichtkugeln zu schweben kurz darauf schossen sie auf die Erde als Lichtgeschosse, die auf der Erde explodierten und verheerende Verwüstung anrichteten. ‚TEAL'C! Das ist eine sehr alte Stadt! Was ist wenn du irgendwelche bedeutende Gebäude getroffen hast', ‚Das ist mir bewusst Dr. Jackson jedoch ist das die einzigste Möglichkeit die Jaffa anzugreifen', ‚Und die vielen Menschen die dabei sterben?', ‚Manchmal, Dr. Jackson, müssen Menschen sterben damit andere Leben können ... Ich werde die Toten in ehren halten...'. Teal'C senkte den Kopf für ein paar Sekunden, Janet und ich taten es nach. Nach einer kleiner Schweigeminute begann auch ich zu begreifen das wir keine Wahl hatten. Darauf begann meine Hände zu einer Kugel zu formen darin entstand eine kleiner Lichttropfen und nicht nur zwischen meinen Händen sondern auch um mich herum. Bevor ich den Feuer Befehl gab wollte ich noch sehen wie es nach Teal'Cs angriff in Alexandria aussah. ‚Computer, Vergrößerung des Marktplatzes von Alexandria.', kurz darauf erschienen Bilder vor meinen Augen. So viel Tote ... Frauen, Kinder ... und Säuglinge lagen tot auf den Platz. Blut über all Blut ... es war so schrecklich. Einfache Kinder ... einfach aus dem Leben gerissen. Sie haben es nicht verdient. Verzweifelt kämpfte ich mit den Tränen. Warum? Gab es den keinen friedlichen Weg? Warum immer Krieg? Warum gab es darauf auch nie eine Antwort?

Vereinzelte Jaffa lagen tot oder schwer verletzt zwischen den vielen unschuldigen Menschen andere Ta'Uri rannten schreiend umher. Die Jaffa versuchten sie durch Zatnikitals ruhig zu stellen, doch es waren einfach zu viele. ‚Ja, Teal'C wir werden an sie denken. Wir werden diese Menschen nicht vergessen. FÜR DIE ERDE', rief ich. ,FÜR DIE ERDE', stimmten Janet und Teal'C ein.

„FEUER FREI!", schrie ich aus vollem Hals, während meine so wie Janets und Teal'Cs Geschosse auf die Erde zurasten.

_rammstein hör So entstand auch der letzte Absatz! gg_

_Might be just beginning  
I might be near the end._

_See you ..._


	15. Das Vermächtnis von Atlantis

**14. Das Vermächtnis von Atlantis**

Die Staubwolke erreichte uns kurz nach dem unsere Geschosse auf der Erde auftrafen. Um uns stürmte es Staubteilchen, darauf folgte die Druckwelle. Das ausmaß war gewaltig selbst unsere Schilde konnten dem ganzen nicht stand halten und wir wurden fortgerissen. In die Dunkelheit ...

„Daniel Jackson! Wach auf!", rief eine Stimme irgendwo aus dem nichts. „Was ...wer ...wo?", stöhnte ich. „Finde sie ... hilf ihr ... ich bitte dich!", rief die weibliche Stimme noch einmal verzweifelt bis sie verstummte.

„Daniel Jackson. Komm zu dir wir müssen hier fort!", rief jemand von weit her. „Dr. Jackson ...". Ich wollte antworten doch statt dessen hustete ich erst ein mal eine Runde. „Was ... ist ...", hustend musste ich unterbrechend, röchelnd versuchte ich mehr Luft zu bekommen was sich als äußerst schwierig erwies. „Teal'C ...?", krächzte ich. „Ja?", „Oh, ... gut ...hust ... du lebst ... hust noch!", „Natürlich lebe ich noch! Oder dachtest du etwas anderes?", „Ähm, hust ... ich hoffe es nicht ... hust.", „Komm hoch wir müssen weg!", drängte Doktor Fraiser. „Warum ?", „Vor ein paar Minuten lief eine Truppe Jaffa hier vorbei!". Ich öffnete meine verklebten Augen und erkannte die ersten Umrisse von Janet und Teal'C. Mit einem Nicken von meinerseits half mir Teal'C hoch, doch an stehen war nicht zu denken. Der Jaffa half mir auf Rivamalla und setzte sich hinter mich. „Ich werde mit Daniel Jackson fliegen er ist zu schwach um alleine zu fliegen!", „Gut, Teal'C dann flieg ich alleine!", rief Janet. Davon abgesehen das mein Körper nur noch auch Blutergüssen und Prellungen bestand gings mir gut. Aber zeitweise dachte ich, das mein Schädel platzen würde. (Also ich mach den Dreck aber dann nicht weg!)

Summend setzte sich der Mara'akin in Bewegung, doch ich wusste nicht wo wir hin flogen (was für ein guter Satz! Tja, war in Deutsch noch nie ne Leuchte gewesen!). Kurz darauf wurde ich auch wieder Ohnmächtig.

Ein weitere Explosion lies mich wieder aufwachen. Als nächstes wurde ich durch die Luft gewirbelt mehrere spitze, kleinere Steine gruben sich in meinen Haut, andere etwas größer rissen längere Schnitte in sie hinein. Noch völlig benebelt find ich an zu schreien. Immer mehr Wunden wurden mir zugefügt, immer mehr Schmerzen, am liebsten hätte ich mich gewunden. Doch ohne Boden ging das schlecht. Endlich schlug ich auf irgend etwas hartes auf und hoffte des es der Boden war und nichts wo ich hätte noch runterfallen können. Keuchend öffnete ich die Augen, alles war schwarz! „Ich bin BLIND!", rief ich panisch. Was zum Teufel war hier los? Ich versuchte es mit weiterem Blinzeln doch es half nichts, die Dunkelheit um mich blieb, wahrscheinlich für immer. „Armer, armer Tau'Ri!", lachte Anubis, wer auch sonst! „Warum hast du das gemacht!", schrie ich ihn an.

Doch die Antwort lies auf sich warten. Mit den Händen tastete ich um mich, zumindest glaubte ich es. Den außer den betäubenden Schmerz in jedem Winkel meines Körpers fühlte ich, kaum etwas. Vorsichtig stand ich auf, wohl gemerkt schaffte ich es nicht auf einmal, aber Stück für Stück richtete ich mich auf. „Warum? Weil ihr, also du, dich mir im Weg stellst! Bald wir die Erde nur noch Schutt und Asche sein und ihr Menschen existiert nicht mehr!", „Das wirst du nie schaffen!", brüllte ich ihn voller Wut an. Wankend und mit ausgestreckten Händen folgte ich Anubis Stimme. ‚Dreh ihm den Hals um!', waren meine einzigsten Gedanken. Nicht nur einmal stolperte ich über einen Stein und fiel hin, doch nichts hielt mich auf der Stimme zu folgen. „Bewundernswert ... Eure Hoffnung war schon immer das Stärkste Gefühl, gefolgt von der Neugierde. Ja, die Neugierde wird euer Untergang sein so wird auch die Hoffnung mit euch untergehen und niemand wird um solch ein Volk weinen!", „NEIN, das ist NICHT WAHR! Es wird welche geben die um uns weinen! DIE WIRD ES IMMER GEBEN!", brüllte ich auch voller Kehle zurück.

„Welches Volk den?", „ Ähm, die Tok'Ra!", „Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis auch sie ausgerottet sind!", „Jonas! Thor!", „Hm, auch die Asgard werden nicht mehr lange durchhalten! Mit Gaias Macht ... und Kelowna ist auch nur eine Frage der Zeit! Sie werden alle tot sein bevor sie erfahren das die Erde nicht mehr existiert!", „Du, du willst die Erde zerstören?", „Ja, natürlich. Dadurch wird sich nie wieder so ein Volk entwickeln wie ihr!", antwortete er ruhig. Darauf wusste ich keine Antwort, was sollte ich auch sagen? Bald war alles vorbei ... es war nur eine Frage der Zeit ...

_Now the day has come we are forsaken ..._

_The day has come ..._

_The day has come ..._

War das nicht ein Lied von Aylah? Vielleicht würde sie auf mich hören! Mehr als hoffen das es klappt konnte ich nicht.

„AYLAH! BITTE! KÄMPF DAGEGEN AN! TU ETWAS! DIE ERDE WIRD SONST VERNICHTET!", schrie ich noch ein mal. ‚Bitte, bitte lass sie es hören', dachte ich und meine blinden Augen fingen an zu weinen. Die Tränen rannen über mein sprödes und blutverklebtes Gesicht. ‚Lass sie es hören ...', dachte ich und fiel dabei auf den steinigen Boden.

(Alyah am Apparat!)

Kälte, Dunkelheit und Einsamkeit begleiteten mich auf meinen Weg in das nichts. Meine Augen halb offen und halb geschlossen, nichts sahen sie mehr. Keine Vergangenheit, keine Gegenwart und die Zukunft schon gar nicht. Es gab nichts mehr ... Leere ... es war leer und kalt. Fallend und vielleicht auch weinend fiel ich dem ungewissen entgegen.

Licht. LICHT? „Komm ... komm ... zu mir ...bitte", flüsterte ich. Mit der letzten Kraft wollte ich nach ihm greifen doch ich erreichte es nicht. „Bi ... tte ... Bitte ... hilf ...mir ...", fiepte meine Stimme. War das überhaupt meine ... ? Als ich schon die Hoffnung aufgab, da hörte ich etwas. Eine Stimme? Ein Tier? Jemand bekanntes? Keine Ahnung was ... keine Ahnung. „Aylah ... bitte ... kämpf dagegen an ...tu etwas ... sonst wird die Erde vernichtet ...", „W ... wie?", „Aylah ... bitte ... kämpf dagegen an ...tu etwas ... sonst wird die Erde vernichtet...", „Sag ... sag mir .. doch wie!". Doch die Stimme wiederholte sich nur, immer wieder und immer wieder. Wut breitete sich in meinem Hinterkopf aus und feuriges Temperament. Dieses verdammte Licht, dachte ich, Kann es nicht mal sagen was es will! Und vor allem WIE DEN! Die letzten Worte schrie ich unbemerkt in das nichts, oder doch nicht? Das nichts verblasste und vor mir lag jemand Ohnmächtiges, jemand? Nein, das, das war DANIEL! „WAH, verdammt? Was geht den hier ab?", schrie ich erschrocken und sprang ein paar Schritte zurück. Daniel lag vor mir auf dem Boden mit offenen Augen, aber sie waren so, so leer. Sie blickten ins unendliche ... oh, nein, er wird doch wohl, nein, er atmet! Ein Glück! Erleichtert über diese Feststellung atmete ich tief durch und sah mich erst einmal um.

„Ähm, lass mich raten ... du bist Anubis!", rief ich der schwarzen Gestalt ein wenig abseits von mir zu und zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger auf sie. „Wie, wie hast du das gemacht?", „Ähm, was?", „Mein Bann! Niemand durchbricht so einfach meinen Bann!", stotterte er. Ein Goa'Uld der stottert? Ui, was ist den hier passiert? Das ich total irre bin das wusste ich ja, aber ein stotternder Goa'Uld? Geht etwa die Welt unter? Ein weiterer Blick durch die Umgebung sagte mir schmerzhaft das es wirklich so war. Links von mir lag der Kopf der Sphinx, aber nur der Kopf, der Körper war nicht auszumachen. Und, ähm, naja von den Pyramiden war auch nicht mehr so viel übrig. Von den drei großen Pyramiden standen nur noch die Fundamente und ein paar Staubkörner, konnte aber auch Sand, der Sahara sein. Gisa war auf jeden fall geschrumpft ... öhm, nein nicht geschrumpf, sondern ein Loch in der Erde. Vor schreck weiteten sich meine Augen. „Nein, das ist nicht wahr!", keuchte ich. „Oh, doch ... als du unter mir standest da hast du die halbe Welt vernichtet!", lachte der angebliche Totengott hinter mir. „Nein, du warst das! Nicht ich!", schrie ich ihn an. Doch er lachte nur weiter.

Unbehagen kroch mir hoch, es schlüpfte in jeden Winkel meines Körpers. Wieder kam die Schwärze in mir hoch, die Dunkelheit, die Angst und die Einsamkeit. Zuerst gehorchten mir meine Beine nicht mehr, meine Arme, selbst das Schlucken unterlag nicht mehr meiner Kontrolle. Die zwinkernden Augen waren nicht mehr meine, nein, sie gehörten nicht mehr mir. „Nein!", wollte ich schreien, doch es war nicht mehr meine Stimme, nur noch der Gedanke verweilte an Ort und stelle. Ein stiller Beobachter, einfach nur da sein. Ein flüchtiges Wesen, eine flüchtige Seele, ein flüchtiges Wort, ein flüchtiger Gedanke ...

Nichts 

Das Nichts schrie nach mir, zerrte an mir, es wollte mich wieder haben. Doch mein Temperament wehrte sich dagegen, aber ein Teil von mir hatte schon aufgegeben. (Scheiß, Schizophrenie!)

„Sie gab uns Macht, Reichtum und Wissen! In unserer Habgier haben wir diese Dinge missbraucht! Wir wurden bestraft, sehr hart bestraft. Es hat zum Untergang unseres Reiches geführt, nur noch eine einzige Stadt ist übrig. Nur noch eine Atlanterin, jedoch wird die Macht von Atlantis nie verblassen. Nie wird jemand eine zukünftige Königin von Atlantis beherrschen wenn sie es nicht will. Gaia schläft, du nicht! Das Vermächtnis meiner Mutter, das Vermächtnis von mir gehören nun dir, meine kleine Tochter.", hallte eine glockenähnliche Stimme durch meinen Kopf, sie löste eine Sicherheit und Geborgenheit in mir aus, ich glaube diese Frau kenne ich. „Mama?", fragte ich verloren, „Ja?", „Danke!". Noch einmal lachte meine Mutter ... „Ich, Königin Kidagasch, werde nun endlich sterben können. Du meine kleine bist wieder da, du bist wieder zu Hause. Sei tapfer und verzage nicht!", hörte ich meine Mutter noch einmal, bevor ihre Wärme, mich verlies und ich wieder auf mich gestellt war.

„Okay, jetzt mischen wir die Bude mal so richtig auf!", rief ich wieder fröhlich, voller Hoffnung und Mut. Das Schauspielern das ich in der 2. Klasse anfing hatte nun ein Ende. Die Last der Jahre viel von mir ab, endlich war ich frei. Mein helles und fröhliches Lachen hallte durch die einsame Dunkelheit und erhellte sie wieder. Neuer Lebensmut flammte auf und er brannte Lichterloh in meinen Herzen, in meiner Seele. Die frische Fröhlichkeit, der flammende Mut und die strahlende Hoffnung ließen den Bann von Anubis brechen. Nein, es waren nicht nur die drei Dinge die mir halfen, ich glaub der komische Kauz mit der Brille ist auch daran Schuld ist! Lächelnd sah ich ihn an, hm, ja ich werde nicht zulassen das diese Erde stirbt. Nein, niemals. „Anubis? Schaufel schon mal dein Grab! Jetzt wird abgerechnet!", rief ich ihm kalt und tonlos zu. Mein transparenter, teilweise blau schimmernder Körper flammte auf. Die weißen Flammen umhüllten meinen ganzen Körper, außer die Augen die blieben hellblau. Das weiße Feuer schlug aus, es Griff nach Anubis, es wollte ihn verzehren, verbrennen ...

Vorsichtig lief ich in seine Richtung, ganz zaghaft, ganz langsam. Anubis selbst umhüllte nun ein goldenes Schild, doch anstatt zurückzuweichen, blieb er stehen. Sein Stolz wird ihm den Kopf kosten!

Funken tanzten durch die Luft und steckten die Erde in Brand, egal wo. Steine, Sand, Bäume und Wasser, alles brannte. Der blaue Planet wurde weiß. „Ha! Jetzt zündest du deine eigene Heimat schon an! Wir dumm!", „Manchmal Anubis, da muss alte Dinge zerstören um neue zu erschaffen!", rief ich ihm ruhig zu. Der Totengott schlug mit goldenen Flammen zurück und verdrängte so meine. Lachend sah ich mir das Spektakel an und mit einem Wink mit der Hand erloschen seine Flammen und sein Schild verschwand fast gänzlich. „Glaubst du vielleicht, das du mich besiegen kannst? Dafür müsstest du noch ein wenig stärker werden!". Vorsichtig legte ich meine Hände auf das Schild und drückte dagegen, zuerst tat sich gar nichts doch dann bekam es risse und schließlich splitterte es. „Jetzt bist du mein ...", drohte meine Stimme. Eine riesige Explosion war die Folge. Die Druckwelle zerstörte den Rest der Umgebung, auch sämtliche Menschen und Tiere sie lösten sich einfach auf. Staub wirbelte um die Wolken, die sich um das Feuer der Explosion gebildet haben. Der Staub verdunkelte die Sonne und es herrschte Dunkelheit auf der Erde ...

Gaia gab Aylah wieder frei und verschwand. Der blaue Kristall kehrte nach Atlantis zurück, wo sie auch schon von den Steinkönigen erwartet wurde. Sie schwebte über den Merillin Turm und die Könige um sie. Ein starkes Beben war auf der Erde zu spüren, der atlantische Ozean schlug Wellen. Im Zentrum des Erdbebens erhoben sich die ersten Türme von Atlantis. Die Strafe war vorbei und nun durfte Atlantis wieder an die Erdoberfläche zurückkehren. Weitere Beben brachten die Erde zum erzittern, viele der schon erloschenen geglaubten Vulkane brachen aus. Starke Regengüsse weltweit löschten die Lava wieder. Auch neue Vulkane entstanden und „flickten" die Wunden der Erde. Durch den Regen erstarrte die Lava und der Vulkan fiel in sich zusammen. Wirbelstürme, Taifuns und Tornados wehten fruchtbare Erde, Sand und Wasser zu der erkalteten Lava und bedeckten sie. Der Staub aus der Atmosphäre zog sich zurück und legte sich wieder. Der Himmel klärte auf und die Wolken zogen mit dem Wind weiter.

Der ausgetrocknete Nil bekam aus dem äthiopischen Hochland wieder Wasser, es schoss durch die Einöde und brachte wieder Leben mit sich. Getreide sprießte auf den Felder, so wie Bäume und Blumen. Aus der Baumrinde erhoben sich viele Insekten und schwirrten umher auch neue Arten von Krabbeltieren entstanden. Aus Blumenblüten flogen viele Bienen voll bepackt mit Blütenstaub. Aus dem Staub in der Savanne erhoben sich Löwen, Zebras, Elefanten und viele, viele andere Arten, die erst noch einen Namen bekommen würden. Auch in den nordischen Ländern blühte neues Leben. Die Alpen vergrößerten sich und umschlossen nun halb Deutschland, die schlafende Vulkane in der Eifel erloschen nun ganz und sanken ein Stück weiter in Richtung Erde. Auch in anderen Ländern traten noch zahlreiche Veränderungen auf. In Amerika zum Beispiel, die Rocky Mountains, eines der gewaltigsten Gebirge der Welt verkleinerte sich, statt dessen wuchs die Sierra Nevada. Die tropischen Wälder wuchsen und breiteten sich weiter aus, auch sämtliche Flüsse wurden breiter und das Wasser sauberer.

Die Riffe im Meer bildeten neue Korallen und Pflanzen in jeden erdenklichen Farben. Fische schwammen durch Korallen mit den schrillsten Farben die man sich vorstellen kann. Doch für diese neuen Tiere, Pflanzen und anderen Veränderungen zahlten die Menschen einen Preis. Ölquellen versiegten und ganzen Städte stürzten ein und es blieb nur noch ein Stahlhaufen zurück. Dafür erhoben sich aber andere Städte, längst vergessene. Das alte Babylon ins seiner ganzen Pracht, mit den hängenden Gärten. An der ägyptischen Küste wuchs aus dem Boden Alexandria, mit der verloren gegangenen Bibliothek und dem Leuchtturm. Pompeji entfaltete sich in seiner ganzen Schönheit unter dem Schatten des Vesuv. Und Atlantis. Die größten Handelsstädte. Atlantis war vor Tausenden Jahren nicht nur eine Stadt gewesen, nein, es war eine Weltmacht! Babylon, Alexandria und Pompeji waren viel älter als die Wissenschaftler uns heute weiß machen. Im atlantischen hießen die Städte: Alyon, Selassia und Jiemp. Würden wir die Namen übersetzen kämen diese Namen raus: Steinstadt, schimmerndes Meer und feuriger Schatten.

Sam, Jack, George, Jakob und Thor beobachteten das wachsen der neuen Erde vom All aus. „Wow, das nenn ich Evolution!", hauchte der Colonel. „Ja, Sir! Da stimme ich ihnen voll und ganz zu!", antwortete Sam zögernd. „Ein Glück das ihr noch rechtzeitig gekommen seit!", grinste ich die fünf an und stellte mich neben Thor. „Stellt euch mal Daniel vor wenn er sieht das die Bibliothek von Alexandria wieder steht ...", „Oh, er wird dort einziehen!", „Nicht unbedingt, er würde sämtliche Rollen einpacken und mit nach Atlantis nehmen!", erwiderte ich, „Stimmt!", stimmte mir Jack zu. „Wie geht es eigentlich Janet und Teal'C?", fragte Jakob. „Sie werden bald wieder gesund sein!", antwortete Thor.

„Ähm, Aylah?", fragte Sam, „Was?", „Ich glaube du hast dich verändert!", „Verändert?", verwirrt sah ich Samantha an doch die nickte nur. „Ach so! Jetzt weiß ich was du meinst! Das, ist jetzt mein richtiger Körper! ENDLICH! Der vorherige war der von meiner Mutter!", „Deiner Mutter?", „Hm, ja ... ist aber nicht so wichtig!", winkte ich ab und beobachtete wieder die Erde. Ist sie nicht schön? Kein Wunder das man auf sie besonders aufpassen muss. Ja und noch viel schlimmer ist das wilde Volk das dort lebt! Arrogant, Stolz, Egoistisch und unzähmbar, aber vielleicht ist das auch gut so.

**_Ende?_**


	16. Epilog

**Epilog **

Wo gehöre ich nun hin?

Dort wo ich aufgewachsen bin oder da wo ich geboren worden bin?

Mein Blick schweifte übers Meer. Dort unten liegt mein Geburtsort. Mein Zuhause. Dort gehöre ich hin, aber ich sehe noch ein zweite Heimat. Mein Zieheltern. Mein Augen wanderten nach oben zu der runden Kristallkugel. Gaia. Um Gaia schwebten die Könige der alten Zeit. „Könnt ihr mir nicht helfen?", flüsterte ich ihnen entgegen. Doch sie schwebten weiter um Gaia und gaben mir kein Zeichen. Der Seewind wurde auf einem mal stärker, er wehte mir um die Ohren, meine Kleidung flatterte stark und meine weißen Haare wirbelten umher. Notgedrungen stieg ich vom höchsten Atlantisturm, des Palastes, ab. Das letzte Stück rutschte ich an einer Liane hinab, doch sie brach, ein Stück vor dem Boden, ab und ich stürzte mit einem lauten „AHHHH!" in den Büschen.

Mit Kopf voraus krabbelte ich aus dem Gebüsch. „Oh, toll ... ich sollte wohl weniger klettern ... autsch ...", grummelte ich und zog dabei einen Dorn aus meiner Hand. Beim aufrichten zog ich mir noch ein paar Blätter und Äste aus den Haaren. „Immer ich ...", schmollte ich weiter, „Gibt es denn keinen anderen der einmal runterfallen könnte?". Meine Gefühle konnten sich nicht entscheiden. Einerseits war ich glücklich das Anubis besiegt war, ich meine Erinnerungen und mein Leben wieder hatte. Ja, und nicht zu vergessen Daniel! Unwirklich fing ich an zu grinsen als ich an ihm dachte ... hm, ja. Verliebt sein kann ja so schön sein. Doch auf der anderen Seite lag mein Zuhause in dem ich so lange gelebt habe. Meine Freunde, Familie ja sogar die Schule vermisste ich. Was sollte ich nun tun? Heimkehren oder hierbleiben?

„Hey Aylah! Komm!", rief Jonathon, der den meisten Meschen nur unter Jack bekannt ist. Schnell lief ich in die Richtung aus der seine Stimme kam, der Rückenwind von hinten trieb mich an. Als würde er mir sagen wollen ‚Geh dahin ... dort wirst du etwas finden', schneller und schneller rannte ich der untergehenden Sonne entgegen, die ihre orangen Strahlen auf meine Gesicht warf und mich wärmte. Bald erreichte ich das Atlantisplateau und sah Daniel, Jack, Teal'C und Sam. „Hey, du Trantüte schaffst es auch mal hier her! Schau dir das an!", rief er mir zu und zeigte auf die Steinwächter. Zitternd, von dem kalten Seewind, stellte ich mich neben Daniel, der mich auch gleich in den Arm nahm, an ihm gekuschelt beobachteten wir wie die Wächter von Atlantis sich aus dem Wasser des Atlantischen Ozeans hoben und sich an die Klippen von Atlantis stellen. Ihre Symbole so wie auch die Augen glühten dabei im zarten hellblau. Ihre Gesichter in den Himmel blickend streckten sie die Arme aus, als wollten sie eine Schutzkreis um Atlantis bilden. Dafür standen sie natürlich viel zu weit auseinander, den es gab nicht so viele Wächter das sie sich die Hände reichen hätten können.

Der Boden bebte, das Wasser schlug Wellen und überall spritzte es. Total erschrocken beobachteten wie sich die größten Steinwächter aus dem Wasser erhoben und sich neben dem Palast aufstellten. Die Palaststeinwächter waren ungefähr von der Größe des Empire State Building, die anderen hingegen waren nur halb so groß. Jedoch überragte die Merillin, also der höchste Palastturm, alles andere. Als alle wieder ihren rechtmäßigen Platz eingenommen haben erloschen die blauen Augen und die Symbole und sie wurden grau und leer. Atlantis selbst erhob sich prächtiger den je aus dem Meer. Für diese Stadt bedarf es kein Gold oder sonstige Verzierungen und Schmuck, Nein, sie war auch so schon eindrucksvoll. „Glaubst du die Menschen werden sich jemals an Atlantis gewöhnen?", fragte mich Sam, „Ja, da bin ich mir sicher. Für die nächste Generation wird es eine Stadt wie jede andere sein!", „Wie jede andere?", „Hm, naja. Nicht ganz. Wie es die Tradition verlangt muss der rechtmäßige Thronerbe von Atlantis den Thron besteigen. Erst dann so sagt die Legende werden sich die Bewohner aus Staub und Asche steigen!". Teal'C zog die Augenbraue hoch und Samantha sah mich etwas verwirrt an. „Oh, natürlich die Eurer-Zeit-voraus-Technik wird natürlich irgendwo versteckt, am besten unter der Stadt!", lächelte ich sie an.

„Thronerbe? Wer ist das überhaupt?", fragte Daniel. Mein Blick schweifte umher, die Worte meiner wahren Mutter halten mir durch den Kopf, ja meine Mutter Königin Kidagasch. „Keine Ahnung!", antwortete ich nicht ganz wahrheitsgemäß und kuschelte mich in seine Arme. „Keine Ahnung ...", wiederholte ich. Auf die Frage wo mein Zuhause ist und wo ich hingehöre, darauf wusste ich eine Antwort.

Eigentlich war sie schon immer dagewesen.

_Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign.  
Instead there is only silence,  
can't you here my screams?  
Never stop hoping,  
Need to know where you are,  
but one thing is for sure,  
you're always in my heart._

_I'll find you somewhere.  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day.  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
the truth will free my soul_

_Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home.  
I want to embrace you and never let you go.  
Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul.  
Living in agony cause I just do not know  
Where you are._

_I'll find you somewhere.  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day.  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
the truth will free my soul_

_Wherever you are, I won't stop searching.  
Wherever it takes, I need to know_

_I'll find you somewhere.  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day.  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
the truth will free my soul_

**THE END**

Tja, das Ende ... ist immer schwer. Jedoch musste ich irgendwann zum Schluss kommen. Ich möchte noch einmal darauf hinweisen das mit nichts gehört außer meinen Personen und erfundenen Sachen! Sämtliche Lieder gehören den Bänds: **Evanescence (Bring me to life), Nightwish (Sleeping Sun) und Within Temptation (Forsaken, Somewhere)**

Ich danke hier mit allen die mir geholfen haben. Danke, Elena das du mich immer wieder motiviert hast und so fleißig gelesen und verbessert hast!

Auch dir Danke Chantal! (auch wenn du ewig für ein paar Kapitel gebraucht hast!)

**Liebe Leser,**

ich bedanke mich bei euch, das ihr meine FF gelesen habt. Auch wenn sie nicht immer so perfekt war wie ihr sie wolltet. Ich war auch nicht immer zufrieden mit meiner FF! ;)

Ja, und an die Reviewer noch an dickes und fettes Danke! Es half mir ungemein beim weiterschreiben.

Eine Fortsetzung wird es nicht geben. Denke ich mal. Steht noch offen, aber in nächster Zeit hab ich keine Zeit!

„**Stargate – Journey to the Lost Empire" offiziell beendet. PUNKT.**


End file.
